Dare To Believe fr
by dacbc77
Summary: Que se passe-t-il après qu'Ezra se rende compte qu'Ella pense qu'il sort avec Spencer et non Aria? Suite du 2x12 Ezria
1. Chapitre 1: On The Line

A/N: Salut, c'est ma première fanfic sur PLL et Ezria, don j'espère que vous aierez; L'histoire commence lorsque Byron voit Ezra arrivé dans le commissariat après l'arrestation des filles et le coup de fil d'Aria à Ezra (2x12) Je ne suis pas encore sûre de la longueur de cette fic, mais pour l'instant j'ai environ 5 chap en tete. N'oubliez pas de laisser un review ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Disclaimer: Malheureusement Pretty Little Liars ne m'appartient pas

**Chapitre 1: Step It Up**

B- Qu'est-ce qu'Ezra vient faire ici?

Ella tourna rapidement sa tête vers le couloir où venait d'apparaître Mr Fitz. Elle savait très bien pourquoi il était là, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour lui de révéler sa relation avec son élève. Ella le vit parler à un officier qui lui indiqua leur direction.

El- Tu devrais écouter Peter, je reviens.

Byron acquiesça et tenta de se concentrer sur Peter Hastings, qui leur expliquait se qu'il se passait avec leur filles, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander se que son collègue faisait ici. Ella marchait vers Ezra, décidée à le sortir d'ici, avant qu'il ne créée de nouveaux problèmes aux Hastings. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Ezra vit la mère d'Aria s'approcher de lui. Il se stoppa presque instantanément. Bien sur il savait que ses parents seraient là, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à une excuse pour expliquer sa présence ici, et lorsqu'il croisa son regard mi-déterminé, mi-énervé, il se dit qu'il était peut-être déjà trop tard pour un mensonge.

Ez- Ella.

El- Je sais pourquoi tu es là.

Bizarrement il ne fut pas surpris. Au moment où elle l'avait regardé, il savait que quelque chose avait changé. Ella ne le regardait plus comme un ami, un collègue. L'affection qu'elle avait put éprouver pour lui s'était transformée en autre chose… de la haine peut-être? Quoi qu'il en soit il se devait de s'expliquer.

Ez- Il faut que tu comprennes que…

El- Stop.

Elle ne le laissa même pas finir sa phrase, rien de se qu'il pouvait dire ne changerait son opinion de toutes façons.

El- C'est une petite ville, les gens voient des choses et ils parlent… je pensais vraiment que tu étais un excellent professeur.

Ezra comprit toute sa déception envers lui. Ella considérait que c'était un homme bien, et maintenant qu'elle avait découvert sa relation avec son élève, tout se qu'il avait pu réaliser avait disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à cette image d'un professeur profitant de son statut pour sortir avec une étudiante. Ezra s'en voulait qu'elle le voit ainsi, mais il devait admettre que vu de l'extérieur cela ne pouvait ressembler qu'à cela. Cependant il voulait tenter de lui expliquer, de lui dire la vérité. Il ne sortait pas avec Aria parce qu'il avait été son professeur, et exerçait une sorte d'emprise sur elle, non. Il était avec elle parce qu'il ne se sentait jamais aussi bien que lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés, parce qu'un sourire, un regard de sa part suffisait à illuminer sa journée, parce qu'à chaque instant où elle était loin de lui, il ne pensait qu'à elle, parce que…

Ez- Je suis amoureux d'elle.

C'était donc vrai. Ella avait espéré un instant qu'elle se soit imaginée toute cette histoire, mais cette confession ne laissait aucun doute. Il avait une relation avec une de ses élèves. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de garder son calme. Il lui avait dit cela comme ci cela allait régler tout le problème, et c'était loin d'être le cas. D'ailleurs elle avait l'impression qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis. De tout les parents de Rosewood, les Hastings étaient probablement les plus influents de la ville. Ils pouvaient faire de sa vie un enfer, et bien qu'Ella n'approuve en rien cette relation qu'avaient Ezra et Spencer, elle ne souhaitait à personne de subir la colère de Peter et Veronica. Et puis, c'était loin, très loin, d'être le moment pour révéler toute cette histoire!

El- Je vais te donner une chance de partir d'ici, pas parce que tu le mérites, mais parce que c'est la dernière dont nous ayons besoin en ce moment. Et quand tu partiras, tu dois continuer d'avancer, parce que si les parents de Spencer l'apprennent ils te détruiront.

Ezra ne comprit pas tout de suite se qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Ez- Les parents de Spencer?

Elle crut qu'il se fichait d'elle en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

El- Oui, parce que crois-moi ils seront loin d'être heureux quand ils apprendront ta relation avec leur fille.

Ezra arrêta de respirer sous le choc. Elle n'était pas au courant! Tout se qu'elle avait dit concernait Spencer, et non Aria. Elle n'avait aucune idée qu'il sortait avec sa fille et pourtant elle le regardait déjà avec cette déception, et ce sentiment de trahison dans le regard. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer se qu'elle ressentirait au moment où elle saurait la vérité… toute la vérité. Bien que se ne soit ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour ça, il devait le faire. Il lui devait la vérité, à elle, parce qu'elle avait été son amie il n'y a pas si longtemps, et aussi à Aria qui était celle qui avait dû mentir jour après jour à ses parents pour protéger cette relation, et puis il le devait aussi à Spencer, qui avait été, il ne sait comment, embarquée dans toute cette histoire.

Ez- Je… je ne suis pas amoureux de Spencer.

El- N'essayes pas de te défiler maintenant que tu t'es confessé Ezra.

Ella tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme pour ne pas faire de scène au commissariat devant les parents de Spencer, mais le voir continuer à lui mentir alors qu'il lui avait avoué quelques minutes auparavant son amour pour elle, ne rendait la tache que plus difficile.

Ez- Non, je ne… Ella, je…

Ezra avait du mal à trouver ces mots. Il voulait lui dire la vérité, mais tout en cherchant un moyen de ne pas la blesser plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

Ez- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour Spencer.

Ella ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela, mais était-ce la vérité, ou seulement un autre mensonge pour se protéger?

El- Ah oui? Pour qui alors?

Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, guettant le moindre indice qui l'aiderait à discerner le vrai du faux. Ezra pouvait sentir la pression monté en lui. Jamais il n'avait été aussi nerveux, mais il était trop tard pour faire marcher arrière. Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de parler. Il était temps pour lui de prendre position pour son couple.

Ez- … Aria.

Au même moment Aria, Spencer, Hannah et Emily apparurent à l'autre bout du couloir où se trouvaient leurs parents. Chacune était escortée par un policier. Ezra posa immédiatement son regard sur Aria. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et sa peau était couverte de terre. Elle avait l'air tellement effrayée, et la seule chose qu'il voulait faire à cet instant c'était de courir jusqu'à elle et la serrer dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Lorsqu'elle vit Ezra, Aria ne put empêcher un sanglot de couler sur sa joue. Il était là, Ezra était venu pour elle. Elle aurait voulu le rejoindre mais le bras du policier autour de son bras la ramena à la réalité. Celui-ci la tira vers lui pour qu'elle continue d'avancer, mais elle ne lâcha pas le regard d'Ezra. Ce lien invisible qui les unissait à cet instant était la seule chose qui lui permettait encore de lutter. Elle lui fit un léger sourire juste avant de disparaître derrière une porte. Ezra reprit une grande bouffée d'air, sans vraiment s'être rendu compte qu 'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant ce court échange avec Aria. Il était si inquiet pour elle, et même si elle semblait aller mieux que lors de son coup de fil, il savait qu'elle était loin aller bien. Perdu dans ses pensées, Ezra en avait presque oublié Ella, à qui il venait de confesser sa relation avec Aria, mais elle, était loin, très loin d'oublier cela. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'assimiler se que son ex-collègue lui avait dit, que sa fille était apparue dans la pièce. De cet instant jusqu'à celui où elle avait disparu de sa vue, Ella n'avait pas quitté Aria des yeux, et elle, n'avait cessé de fixer Ezra, comme si lui, pouvait la sauver de cette situation. Comment pouvait-elle penser cela alors qu'il avait usé de son pouvoir pour profiter d'elle? IL AVAIT PROFITÉ D'ELLE! Ezra, l'homme qu'Ella croyait être son ami, le gentil professeur d'anglais de sa fille, le collègue de son mari! Il leur avait menti et il avait osé… il avait osé touché à Aria, à LEUR FILLE! Ella était au bord de l'explosion, jamais elle n'avait été autant en colère contre quelqu'un. Elle serra ses dents et tenta de trouver, elle ne sait où, un peu force pour ne pas crier.

El- Sors d'ici.

Ezra venait de poser de nouveau son regard sur elle, se remettant à peine de son échange avec Aria. Ella ne le regardait plus, elle semblait contenir ses émotions autant qu'elle le pouvait. Il devait essayer de calmer la situation.

Ez- Ella, je…

El- Sors d'ici… MAINTENANT!

Elle avait relevé les yeux vers lui et haussé le ton ne parvenant plus vraiment à retenir sa colère. Les parents de Spencer et Hannah ainsi que Byron avaient tourné les yeux vers eux alerté par Ella, et ce dernier s'était rapproché d'eux.

B- Ella, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elle ne répondit pas, fixant toujours Ezra, qui lui avait l'air perdu ne sachant quoi dire pour apaiser la mère de sa petite amie.

El- Vas t'en! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir!

Cette fois elle avait pointé son doigt vers lui, et Ezra comprit qu'elle le jetterai dehors elle-même s'il le fallait. Byron lui était toujours aussi confus, ne sachant pas pourquoi sa femme s'était mise à crier après leur ami.

B- Ezra que…

Ez- Je… je ferais mieux de partir.

C'était la meilleure chose à faire pour lui, et aussi certainement pour eux. Ella avait besoin de temps pour se calmer et repenser à cette situation, en étant un peu moins sous le coup de la colère. Rien de bon ne pouvait ressortir d'une discussion à cet instant, si discussion il pouvait y avoir. Ils étaient au milieu de dizaine de policiers et si Ezra restait là, il pouvait être certain qu'il finirait sa nuit, et sûrement sa vie, au fond d'une cellule. Il lança donc un dernier regard à Ella et Byron.

Ez- Je suis désolé.

Puis il lui quitta le commissariat. Ella prit une grande respiration après qu'il ait disparu. Elle joint ses mains l'une à l'autre pour tenter de se calmer quelque peu.

B- Ella, que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Elle releva les yeux vers son mari, et prit un moment pour regagner un état à peu près normal après son accès de rage, avant de lui répondre.

El- Je… j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant… Est-ce qu'on peut juste se concentrer sur la façon de sortir Aria d'ici?

Byron la regarda un instant, avant d'acquiescer, sachant qu'il valait mieux obéir à sa femme quand elle était dans cet état. Elle lui expliquerait plus tard son comportement envers Ezra. Ella tenta tant bien que mal d'oublier se qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Pour l'instant le problème Mr Fitz était parti, et elle devait s'occuper de sa fille, si elle ne voulait pas la voir finir en prison. Aria aurait tout le temps de s'expliquer une fois à la maison. Elle et son mari rejoignirent donc les autres parents pour en savoir un peu plus sur les filles et trouver un moyen de les sortirent de cet endroit.


	2. Chapitre 2: The Rescue part 1

A/N : Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente j'avais écrit le chap il y a plusieurs semaines mais je voulais poster a version anglaise et celle francaise en meme temps et j'ai eu quelques soucis avec mon betareader. Mais le 2e chap est enfin là !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Vous pouvez pas savoir comme ils me font plaisir !

Je posterais ce 2e chap en 2 parties vu qu'il était plutôt long )

Disclaimer : Pretty Little Liars ne m'appartient pas

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: The Rescue (part 1)<strong>

Une heure avait passé depuis le départ d'Ezra et Ella avait réussi tant bien que mal à oublier cette histoire pour le moment. Il faut dire qu'elle avait d'autres soucis en tête. Peter Hastings les avait informé que la police avait placé les filles en cellule le temps qu'un juge décide du montant de la caution pour les libérer, et trouver un juge à 2 heures du matin n'était pas si facile que ça apparemment. De plus, même si les filles étaient libérées, l'enquête, elle, ne faisait que commencer. Elles avaient été interrogées ensemble cette nuit, mais d'après Peter, elles devraient toutes avoir un entretien personnel avec le détective Wilden dans les jours à venir.

Alors qu'il était près de 3 heures du matin, un officier vint enfin prévenir les parents qu'un juge avait fixé une caution de 500 dollars. Chacun régla son dû, la mère d'Hannah paya également pour Emily vu que ses parents ne seraient là que dans la matinée, et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle passe la nuit en prison. Quelques minutes après un policier arriva accompagné des quatre jeunes filles, qui semblaient toutes aussi épuisées les unes que les autres. Hannah courue dans les bras de sa mère, tout comme Spencer. Ella fit un petit sourire à sa fille pour la rassurer mais se fut Byron qui la prit contre lui. Aria remarqua l'attitude étrange de sa mère, mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, trop occupée à scruter le commissariat à la recherche d'Ezra. Mais apparemment celui-ci était déjà parti… Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour cela, il était venu pour elle c'était déjà çà, et puis, avec Ella et Byron ici, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était là pour sa petite amie. Malgré tout, elle aurait aimé qu'il reste parce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de lui en ce moment. Ses parents étaient là pour s'occuper d'elle, c'est vrai, mais ils n'étaient pas Ezra. Lui seule pouvait l'aider à aller mieux, à se sentir en sécurité à cet instant précis, mais il n'était pas là… alors elle se contenta d'une étreinte avec son père. Ashley Marin prévint Emily que ses parents arriveraient plus tard et, après une petite discussion avec le détective Wilden, qui leur rappela qu'elles ne devaient pas quitter la ville, les filles partirent enfin du commissariat. Mme Marin et son ex-mari, accompagnés d'Hannah et Emily, rejoignirent leur voiture suivit par les Hastings. Aria s'apprêtait à faire de même avec ses parents lorsque son regard se posa sur un homme dans le parking. Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de réaliser qui il était et de se mettre à courir vers lui.

Ezra regarda sa montre, il était 3h15 du matin. Cela faisait plus deux heures qu'il était sur le parking, dans sa voiture, attendant qu'Aria ou bien ses parents ne sortent du poste de police. Ella l'avait obligé à quitter celui-ci, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il arrêtait d'être inquiet pour Aria, au contraire. Il guettait chaque personne qui sortait, espérant qu'à un moment ou un autre cela soit elle, ou ses parents, se qui lui aurait permis de retourner à l'intérieur pour demander de ses nouvelles. Aria l'avait appelé parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui ici, donc il était hors de question pour lui de partir.

Lorsque Hanna et Emily apparurent à la porte du commissariat, Ezra sortit de sa voiture, pensant que si elles étaient libres, Aria devrait aussi l'être. Il ne s'était pas trompé puisque après que Spencer et ses parents soient sortis, il aperçut Byron et Ella, suivi d'Aria, qui marchait tête baissée, ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine pour tenter de se protéger du froid. Ezra fut soulagée de voir qu'elle ne passerait pas sa nuit au poste, et il voulait aller la voir, mais la présence de ses parents, et spécialement d'Ella, l'empêchait de s'approcher. Heureusement pour lui, Aria releva la tête en descendant les quelques marches du poste de police. C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, Ezra. Il n'était pas partit, il l'attendait. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand elle comprit cela. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, elle courait déjà jusqu'à lui, ses larmes recouvrant son sourire. Elle avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, d'être dans ses bras. Elle entendit à peine sa mère crié son nom lorsque celle-ci avait réalisé qu'Ezra était toujours là et que sa fille courait le rejoindre. Tout se qu'Aria voyait s'était ces deux prunelles bleues et ses bras puissants qui étaient tendus vers elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin jusqu'à lui, Ezra la serra contre lui, la gardant la plus proche possible de lui. Elle enfouit sa tête contre son torse et ferma ses yeux. Elle profita de cet instant pour laisser échapper toute la tension qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour-là. Il sentit ses larmes mouiller sa chemise alors il murmura à son oreille.

Ez- Shhh... Ca va aller Aria…Je suis là.

Il l'entendit inspirer fortement avant qu'elle ne resserre encore son étreinte autour de lui.

A- Je… je croyais que tu étais parti.

Ez- Tu m'as appelé tu te souviens… Je ne partirais pas.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire et il déposa un bisou sur son front. Aria savait maintenant qu'elle était en sécurité. Elle sentit la main d'Ezra caresser son dos, la resserrant toujours plus près de lui. Ils restèrent enlacés l'un contre l'autre pendant se qui leur paru une éternité, mais qui ne fut en réalité que moins d'une minute. Ezra se rendit compte qu'Ella et Byron étaient en train de les observer. Il se décolla donc légèrement d'Aria et elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il effaça ses larmes avec son pouce sans cesser de la regarder.

Ez- Peut-être… Peut-être que tu devrais rentrer.

Il était loin de vouloir la quitter mais il se doutait que ses parents devaient sûrement être en train de faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas venir l'arracher de force à lui.

A- Je ne veux pas te quitter Ezra… Emmènes-moi avec toi…

Il resta un instant à l'observer, plongé dans ses yeux noisettes. Il savait qu'il devrait lui dire non, parce que ses parents ne seraient pas d'accord, et que cela n'aidait pas vraiment son cas, mais elle semblait si fragile à cet instant, et il voulait tout faire pour la protéger. Elle le regardait intensément voulant lui faire comprendre à quelle point elle avait besoin de lui… Ezra lança un dernier coup d'œil à Ella et Byron avant de lier ses mains à celles d'Aria.

Ez- D'accord… Vas dans la voiture… Je reviens tout de suite.

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire pour sceller leur accord. Aria regarda une dernière fois ses parents. Elle savait qu'elle devrait s'inquiéter de leur réaction mais c'était comme si son esprit était anesthésié à cet instant. Elle était tellement épuisée par cette journée qu'elle n'avait plus la force de se tracasser pour ses parents. La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était aller se coucher et s'endormir dans les bras protecteurs de son petit ami. Alors elle se glissa dans la voiture d'Ezra. Celui-ci avait mis ses mains sur ses hanches, et pris une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers les parents d'Aria. Ils pouvaient déjà lire toute leur colère dans leurs yeux.

* * *

><p>AN : J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, et plus y a de reviews plus vite je posterais la suite )

Je voulais aussi dire que je nome mes chapitres à partir de titres de chansons donc si ca vous interesse : pour le chap 1 c'était On The Line de Nick Howard, chap 2 The Rescue de Tyler Ward, et pour la fic Dare To Believe de Boyce Avenue (d'ailleurs Marlene vient de tweeter leur vid de « Find Me » j'espère vraiment que cette chanson sera dans PLL !)


	3. Chapitre 2: The Rescue part 2

A/N: Merci pour vos reviews! Voilà la suite du chapitre!

Disclaimer: Pretty Little Liars ne m'appartient pas

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : The Rescue (part 2)<strong>

_Ez- Vas dans la voiture… Je reviens tout de suite. _

_Ils échangèrent un petit sourire pour sceller leur accord. Aria regarda une dernière fois ses parents. Elle savait qu'elle devrait s'inquiéter de leur réaction mais c'était comme si son esprit était anesthésié à cet instant. Elle était tellement épuisée par cette journée qu'elle n'avait plus la force de se tracasser pour ses parents. La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était aller se coucher et s'endormir dans les bras protecteurs de son petit ami. Alors elle se glissa dans la voiture d'Ezra. Celui-ci avait mis ses mains sur ses hanches, et pris une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers les parents d'Aria. Ils pouvaient déjà lire toute leur colère dans leurs yeux. _

Byron s'était demandé se que sa fille faisait lorsqu'il l'avait vu partir en courant dans le parking. Puis il s'était aperçu de la présence d'Ezra, qui, apparemment, n'était pas rentré chez lui après son altercation avec sa femme. Il n'avait pas encore découvert la raison de sa venue au commissariat plus tôt dans la soirée, mais en voyant sa fille aller à sa rencontre, il comprit qu'elle y était pour quelque chose. Byron vit son collègue enlacer Aria, lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait cela? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Aria était allée le rejoindre? C'était son professeur d'anglais…et encore il travaillait à Hollis maintenant, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était en train de pleurer dans ses bras? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils agissaient comme s'ils étaient plus qu'un élève et son professeur… comme s'ils étaient en… Non! C'était impossible! Ezra et sa fille ne pouvaient pas… Non! Byron se tourna vers sa femme pour tenter de trouver une explication rationnelle à leur comportement, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle affichait de nouveau le masque de colère qu'elle avait lors de sa dispute avec Ezra.

Ella était stupéfaite par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait osé revenir après leur dispute. A l'heure qu'il était il aurait déjà dû quitter la ville, disparaître de leur vie… de sa vie. Mais au lieu de cela il était resté devant le poste de police. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche d'Aria, et il devait le savoir parce qu'il ne bougea pas en les voyant, non… à sa place, se fut sa fille qui s'élança à sa rencontre. Ella cria son nom pour tenter de la dissuader de le rejoindre mais en vain, elle ne put qu'observer leur étreinte sans ne rien pouvoir faire. Elle était trop sous le choc du geste de sa fille pour pouvoir réagir. Aria n'avait cessé de fixer Ezra dans le commissariat, et maintenant la voilà qui était allée se réfugier dans ses bras… dans les bras de son professeur, de l'homme qui avait usé de son pouvoir pour abuser d'elle. Ella ne reconnaissait plus sa fille… jamais Aria ne se serait fait avoir si facilement, elle était intelligente et loin de se laisser faire si quelqu'un tentait de la forcer à faire quelque chose. Alors comment Ezra avait-il pu la manipuler ainsi? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car elle venait de voir sa fille monter dans la voiture de son « professeur », qui lui se dirigeait vers eux.

Byron avait du mal à réaliser… il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer qu'Ezra, son ami, l'est trahi ainsi. Sa fille n'avait que 16 ans bon sang!

Ezra arriva à leur hauteur. Il décida de parler avant qu'ils ne le fassent, espérant qu'ils lui laisseraient une chance de s'expliquer.

Ez- Vous avez tout les droits d'être en colère contre moi… pour vous avoir menti et… parce que je suis avec Aria…

Byron écarquilla les yeux en entendant Ezra confirmer sa crainte, mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas pour autant en voyant sa réaction.

Ez- Mais pour l'instant le plus important c'est elle. Elle a eu une dure journée, elle est fatiguée et effrayée… je sais que vous voulez la ramener chez vous… mais… mais elle a demandé à rentrer avec moi.

Le sang d'Ella ne fit qu'un tour, elle n'avait pas réagit pour l'instant, mais elle n'allait pas le laisser faire.

El- Tu es sérieux? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser partir seul avec elle?

Ella était énervée et Ezra comprenait cela, mais à cet instant précis sa colère lui importait peu. Seul Aria occupait ses inquiétudes, il devait s'occuper d'elle, peu importe se que ses parents pensaient de lui en ce moment. Il répondit donc à Ella en gardant une voix aussi calme que possible, tentant de lui faire comprendre du mieux qu'il pouvait qu'il faisait cela pour le bien de leur fille.

Ez- Oui parce que… même si vous détestez cela… même si vous me détestez, Aria a besoin de moi maintenant et je ne vais pas la laisser tomber…

Il fixa Ella puis Byron droit dans les yeux. Ils devaient comprendre que c'était mieux ainsi, et que de toutes façons il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Ez- Vous aurez tout le temps que vous voudrez pour me crier dessus plus tard et m'expliquer à quel point c'est mal… mais ce soir je rentre avec Aria et je vais prendre soin d'elle… parce que je l'aime.

Ella voulu lui répondre qu'elle ne le laisserait pas partir avec elle, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Elle avait entendu se qu'il avait dit à leurs propos et à celui d'Aria. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, elle avait ressentit son honnêteté, son inquiétude pour sa fille. Son cœur lui disait qu'il n'était pas en train de leur mentir à cet instant précis, et qu'il serait peut-être le mieux placé pour réconforté sa fille, si c'était se qu'elle voulait, mais sa raison lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser partir Aria avec son professeur d'anglais de six ans son aîné. Elle l'observa quelques secondes tentant de prendre une décision, ou espérant que Byron le fasse pour elle, mais celui-ci en était au même point qu'elle.

Il avait du mal à se l'admettre, mais Ezra semblait… Il semblait vraiment sincère… et très déterminé malgré son ton calme. Il ne pouvait pas penser qu'il était en train de leur raconter un mensonge. Leur dire qu'il aimait Aria, qu'il voulait prendre soin d'elle… Byron ne voyait pas pourquoi il dirait cela si ce n'était pas la vérité. Bien sûr cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était d'accord avec le fait qu'Aria sorte avec lui, mais comme Ezra l'avait dit, le plus important à cet instant était le bien-être de sa fille.

Ezra prit leur silence comme une réponse positive, et décida de reprendre la parole, avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis.

Ez- Je la ramènerais dans l'après-midi.

Il leur lança à chacun un dernier regard avant de retourner à sa voiture. Alors qu'il commencait à s'éloigner, Ella voulu faire un pas pour le rattraper, mais Byron l'attrapa par l'épaule pour l'arrêter. Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif et n'eut qu'en réponse un petit hochement de tête.

B- Non…

Ella le fixa sachant qu'une partie d'elle était du même avis que son mari. Une dispute au milieu du parking du commissariat ne servirait à rien. Ils étaient tous fatigués et avaient besoin de temps pour repenser à tout se qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Leur explication avec Aria et Ezra pouvait attendre jusqu'au matin.

Ce dernier souffla un grand coup lorsqu'il arriva à sa voiture, rassuré que ni Byron ni Ella ne soient venu lui sauter dessus par derrière. Il sourit intérieurement quand il réalisa qu'il avait réussi à confronter Ella et Byron et à les convaincre de laisser leur fille partir avec lui. C'était une petite victoire sachant se qui l'attendrait plus tard, mais ça lui suffisait pour l'instant. Maintenant Ezra pouvait se concentrer sur la personne la plus importante de sa vie… Aria. Il la rejoint en voiture, et remarqua qu'elle s'était assoupie contre la vitre. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorqu'il la vit si paisible. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de lier ses doigts aux siens, se qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il lui sourit tendrement.

Ez- Rentrons à la maison.

* * *

><p>AN: Laissez-moi vos reviews, j'aimerais vraiment savoir se que vous avez pensé de cette petite confrontation. Je sais que Byron et Ella ne sont pas aussi en colère que l'on aurait pu imaginer, mais ils seront bien plus réactifs à leur prochaine discussion avec Ezra.

Je ne posterais pas le prochain chapitre avant le weekend prochain donc en attendant voilà un petit spoiler: Aria et Ezra seront de retour à son appartement, et ils seront enfin seuls!


	4. Chapitre 3: In Your Arms part 1

A/N: Pas de reviews pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous continuez quand meme à lire.

Le chapitre 3 sera posté en 3 parties vu que beaucoup de choses vont se passer.

Voilà la 1ère partie! un peu court je sais mais les 2 autres parties seront bien pluuus longues.

Disclaimer: PLL ne m'appartient pas

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: In Your Arms (part 1)<strong>

Le trajet jusque chez Ezra ne dura pas plus de dix minutes, et à aucun moment leur mains ne se séparèrent. Le silence était de mise dans la voiture mais cela n'avait rien d'inconfortable. Aria savait qu'elle était en sécurité maintenant qu'il était au bout de ses doigts. Elle avait reposé sa tête contre la vitre et se laissait bercer par la route, s'assoupissant par moments. Ezra, lui, restait concentré sur sa conduite mais il jetait tout de même de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Aria. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant son immeuble, il sortit de la voiture, quittant à regret le contact réconfortant de leurs doigts entrelacés, et fit le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière à sa petite amie. Ezra la vit frissonner lorsqu'elle sortit, alors il enleva sa veste et la posa sur ses épaules. Aria lui fit un petit sourire de remerciement avant qu'il ne l'entraîne avec lui vers le bâtiment, son bras enroulé autour de sa taille. Il la laissa entrer en premier dans son appartement après qu'il eut ouvert la porte. Elle avança doucement dans cet endroit si familier, s'imprégnant petit à petit de cette atmosphère rassurante. Ici rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

Ez- Tu veux prendre une douche… ou je peux te cuisiner quelque chose si tu as faim?

Aria se retourna vers lui, appréciant le fait qu'il veuille s'occuper d'elle ainsi.

Ar- Je… je veux juste me nettoyer et… aller me coucher.

Ez- D'accord… tu peux aller dans la salle et je te donnerais des affaires.

Elle acquiesça légèrement pour le remercier et alla ensuite dans la salle de bain. Aria posa la veste d'Ezra sur la chaise à côté du lavabo, et lorsqu'elle releva la tête son regard se posa sur le miroir. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser que c'était vraiment elle. De grandes cernes entouraient ses yeux. Son visage était noircie par la terre et le maquillage qui n'avait pas résisté à ses larmes. Ses cheveux, qui avaient été parfaitement coiffés quelques heures plus tôt, étaient maintenant en bataille. Elle n'avait jamais eu une tête aussi horrible… mais après une journée pareille, elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à avoir une mine rayonnante. D'ailleurs ses soucis étaient loin d'être terminés entre 'A' le détective Wilden, ses parents… Aria savait qu'elle devrait être inquiète pour ces derniers parce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre la vérité pour Ezra et elle. Mais avec tout se qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui elle avait l'impression que si elle s'inquiétait pour une chose de plus son cerveau allait exploser. Elle ferma les yeux pour chasser cela de son esprit. Elle aurait tout le temps de repenser à cela après s'être reposer quelques heures. Aria retira ses bijoux, puis ses vêtements qu'elle laissa sur le sol. Il y a encore quelques heures elle portait une magnifique robe rose, mais maintenant celle-ci ne ressemblait plus à grand chose, ternie et déchirée à certains endroits à cause de sa « promenade » nocturne dans les bois. Aria se glissa dans la douche et resta de longues minutes sous le jet chaud, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur son corps et effacer les traces de cette journée. Bientôt, des larmes abondantes vinrent se mêler à l'eau noircie. Elle relâcha toute la tension, tout le stress, l'inquiétude, la peur… tout se qu'elle avait retenu aujourd'hui pour ne pas craquer. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela avait duré… 10 minutes? Une heure? Peu importe… Mais quand elle sortit de la douche, lavée et épuisée, elle trouva un pantalon de pyjama et un T-Shirt sur la chaise. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu Ezra entrer dans la salle de bain quand il les avait les déposer. Aria revêtit les vêtements de son ancien professeur, en profitant au passage pour s'imprégner de son odeur avant de sortir de la pièce.

Ezra sourit légèrement en la voyant enfin quitter la salle de bain. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle y était et il n'avait pu de s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Il l'avait entendu pleurer sous le douche lorsqu'il était entré mais, même s'il avait voulu plus que tout aller la rejoindre et la prendre dans ses bras, il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule un moment pour évacuer le stress de sa journée. Ses yeux étaient rouge et elle semblait plus fatiguée encore que lorsqu'elle était arrivée, mais Ezra ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était incroyablement belle avec son pantalon de pyjama rayé et son t-shirt jaune de Hollis qui lui arrivait aux cuisses. Il posa son livre sur sa table de chevet, livre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment lu vu qu'il était trop occupé à fixer la porte de la salle de bain. Il tendit sa main vers Aria.

Ez- Viens là.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de le rejoindre dans le lit. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures puis Ezra passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Aria posa sa tête au creux de son cou et ferma les yeux, oubliant tout ses soucis pour se concentrer seulement sur le contact réconfortant de son corps coller à celui d'Ezra. Il fit doucement glisser sa main sur le visage d'Aria pour retirer une mèche de cheveux de son front avant de venir y déposer un petit baiser. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et lia son regard au sien.

Ar- Merci.

Elle aurait voulu ajouter autre chose pour lui montrer à quel point elle était reconnaissante pour tout se qu'il avait fait pour elle ce soir mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Son cerveau était trop épuisé pour aligner deux mots de plus. Heureusement pour elle, Ezra n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre se qu'elle ressentait. Il lui fit un petit sourire en guise remerciement et lui donna un autre baiser, cette fois sur ses lèvres.

Ez- Tu devrais essayer de dormir.

Aria acquiesça légèrement avant de replacer sa tête sur son épaule, laissant sa main reposer sur son torse nu. Elle se laissa bercer par les tendres caresses d'Ezra le long de son bras avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Lui, resta un instant à l'observer, voulant s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il vit son visage se radoucir au fil des minutes, et Ezra se laissa enfin emporter par sa propre fatigue. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de la rejoindre au pays des rêves.

* * *

><p>AN: Laissez un petit review si vous avez aimé :) La suite sera le réveil du Ezria!

Le titre de ce chapitre est tiré de la chanson "In Your Arms" de Kina Grannis


	5. Chapitre 3: In Your Arms part 2

A/N: Merci Manroee pour ton review ;)

****Disclaimer: PLL ne m'appartient pas :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: In Your Arms (part 2)<strong>

Lorsque qu'Aria ouvrit les yeux elle sentit le souffle chaud d'Ezra sur sa nuque. Elle avait dû bouger pendant la nuit, car elle se trouvait maintenant dos à lui. Elle sourit légèrement quand elle remarqua qu'il avait enroulé son bras autour de sa taille pour la garder près de lui. Elle fit glisser sa main le long de son avant-bras avant de lier ses doigts aux siens. Aria voulait profiter de ce sentiment de bien-être qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'elle était dans ses bras, avant de retourner à la réalité. Tellement de choses étaient arrivées la veille, et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir se replonger dedans tout de suite. Elle se tourna vers Ezra doucement en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage endormi. Il semblait si paisible dans son sommeil mais Aria savait que son esprit devait être loin de l'être après se qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il s'était inquiété pour elle c'est certain. Elle l'avait vu dans son regard au commissariat, et elle avait senti son soulagement lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras sur le parking. Ezra avait dû s'occuper d'elle, et surtout, il avait dû parler à ses parents… seul… Aria n'avait aucune idée de se qu'il leur avait dit, de se qu'ils lui avaient dit… mais apparemment se n'avait pas été pire que se qu'elle aurait pu imaginer car ses parents l'avait laissé partir avec lui.

Le fil des pensées d'Aria fut interrompu par le petit rire qui échappa les lèvres d'Ezra. Elle fut surprise sur le moment, se demandant pourquoi il faisait cela, puis elle se souvint de cette petite anecdote qu'avait raconté Hardy le soir où elle avait fait sa connaissance dans le bar. Aria avait presque oublié cela. Elle avait trouvé cela très mignon sur le moment de penser qu'Ezra riait dans son sommeil, et maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu faire, elle trouvait cela encore plus adorable. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait, même si ce n'était pas la première nuit où ils dormaient ensemble. Elle sourit en entendant Ezra rire de nouveau. Aria le fixa un moment se demandant comment elle avait pu trouver un homme aussi extraordinaire. Elle aimait Ezra du plus profond de son cœur. Jamais elle n'aurait penser s'attacher à quelqu'un comme cela. Mais au moment où son regard avait croisé celui de cette homme dans ce bar, elle avait su qu'elle ne pourrait plus passer une seconde sans être près de lui, sans penser à lui. Ezra était devenu sa vie, son oxygène. Chaque jour il l'impressionnait un peu plus par sa bonté, son intelligence, sa beauté. Lui seul la comprenait vraiment. Il était toujours à ses côtés lorsqu'elle avait besoin de lui. Aria avait encore du mal à imaginer qu'elle avait failli le perdre pour Jason… C'était son aucun doute la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, et elle s'était promise d'effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire. Ezra était l'homme de sa vie, son âme-sœur… lui et personne d'autre. D'ailleurs celui-ci commençait à se réveiller.

Elle sentit son bras resserrer son emprise autour de sa taille alors qu'elle faisait remonter sa main le long de son torse avant de s'arrêter sur sa nuque. Ezra ouvrit doucement les yeux, souriant immédiatement quand il croisa les prunelles noisettes qu'il aimait tant.

Ez- Hey.

Ar- Hey.

Il releva une de ses mains pour la poser sur sa joue avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils s'observèrent silencieusement un instant. Les doigts d'Aria caressant tendrement ses cheveux, tandis que les siens caressaient son visage.

Ez- Tu as bien dormi?

Ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure nuit qu'elle passait, mais après se qu'elle avait vécu la veille elle s'était attendue à avoir une nuit bien plus atroce que cela.

Ar- Mieux que si tu n'avais pas été là.

Il lui fit un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Aria le fixa intensément, laissant ses doigts reposer sur sa nuque.

Ar- Merci Ezra… Merci d'avoir été là pour moi hier soir et de t'être occupé de moi… Je ne sais se que j'aurais fait sans toi.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle sentit Ezra resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle et caresser son dos pour la rassurer. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule laissant quelques larmes échapper ses yeux.

Ez- Tu veux en parler?

Elle resta silencieuse un moment. Ses pensées ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit. La psy, la police, Jackie, 'A', la pelle qui avait tué Alison… Elle était complètement submergée par tout cela. Elle avait besoin de laisser cela sortir.

Ar- Je… J'ai fait des choses que je n'aurais pas dû…

Une autre larme roula sur sa joue et Ezra releva son menton avec ses doigts pour la regarder.

Ez- Aria, tu peux tout me dire.

Il y avaient tellement de choses qu'elle voulait lui dire. Libérer sa conscience et tout avouer à Ezra lui ferait tellement de bien… mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. 'A' n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à lui si il/elle apprenait qu'elle avait parlé. Il était hors de question de risquer la sécurité d'Ezra, il était bien trop important pour elle.

Ez- Aria…

Il fit glisser sa main le long de sa joue pour l'obliger à le regarder, effaçant au passage quelques larmes.

Ez- Je suis là pour toi.

Elle le fixa un instant. Son regard était tellement sincère et elle voyait à quel point il était inquiet pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Elle devait au moins tenter de lui expliquer se qu'il s'était passé la veille, sans pour autant lui révéler l'existence de 'A'.

Ar- Je… Nous…

Elle chercha ses mots ne sachant pas par où commencer.

Ar- Tu sais qu'après que Ian est attaqué Spencer, nos parents nous ont fait aller voir un psy.

Ezra acquiesça l'encourageant à continuer.

Ar- Il y a deux jours les filles et moi… on est allé la voir. On… on lui a dit quelque chose… quelque chose d'important.

Elle murmura presque les derniers mots. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et elle avait du mal à parler.

Ar- Je ne pensais pas que… que…

Ses larmes coulèrent de nouveau en repensant à cette visite qui avait déclenché cette réaction explosive de 'A'.

Ez- Que quoi Aria?

Ezra tentait de garder une voix aussi calme que possible, voyant qu'Aria avait du mal à lui parler. Il la gardait près de lui dans ses bras voulant qu'elle se sente assez protégée pour pouvoir continuer son récit.

Ar- Que c'était aussi dangereux pour elle.

L'inquiétude d'Ezra augmenta d'un cran. Il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose depuis un moment, mais il était loin d'imaginer que cela pouvait aller jusque-là.

Ez- Dangereux? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit?

Aria savait au moment où elle avait commencé à parler qu'il aurait des questions et qu'elle devrait laisser certaines sans réponse. Elle détestait cela, mais c'était la seule façon de le protéger.

Ar- Je ne peux pas te le dire Ezra… j'aimerais vraiment… mais je ne peux pas faire cette erreur deux fois.

'A' s'était débarrassé du docteur Sullivan sans aucuns soucis, et le fait qu'il/elle puisse faire la même chose avec son petit ami était terrifiant pour Aria. De nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

Ezra tenta tant bien que mal de la rassurer avec ses caresses. Il voyait qu'elle luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas tout lui raconter. Une minute elle semblait prête à tout laisser sortir, et celle d'après elle semblait tétanisée à l'idée de se qu'il pourrait arriver si elle le faisait. Ezra voulait savoir se qu'elle lui cachait pour pouvoir l'aider, mais il était hors de question de la forcer à parler. Il devait la laisser faire à son rythme, même si il se posait un millier de questions.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Aria parvint à se calmer quelque peu, et repris son récit, appréciant le fait qu'Ezra ne l'est pas obliger à répondre à ses questions.

Ar- Le jour suivant… la psy, elle avait disparu… Elle n'était pas à son bureau ni chez elle, et son portable était éteint.

Ez- Peut-être qu'elle est partie en vacances ou qu'elle est malade…

Il essayait de trouver une explication rationnelle, peut-être qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien.

Ar- Non… c'est à cause de nous.

Ez- Tu ne peux pas être sûre Aria.

Ar- Je le suis.

Ezra vit dans son regard qu'elle était convaincue de cela, alors il décida de lui faire confiance sur ce point, et l'invita à continuer à parler.

Ar- On l'a cherché, mais elle était nulle part… et ensuite on… on a appris qu'elle était en danger…quelqu'un l'avait enlevé.

Aria savait que cela n'amenait que plus de questions pour lui, et qu'il mourrait d'envie de les lui poser alors elle continua avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

Ar- Je ne… je ne peux pas… te dire…

Ezra acquiesça légèrement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à se justifier. Si elle ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas lui en dire plus alors il attendrait.

Ez- Est-ce que vous avez prévenu la police?

Ar- On ne pouvait pas… Si on l'avait fait, ils l'auraient tué.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Aria parlait, Ezra se rendait compte que ce 'petit' secret qu'elle lui cachait, était bien plus important et sérieux qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. C'était un gros poids qu'elle avait sur la conscience et qu'elle semblait porter depuis un moment. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant?

Ez- qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

Ar- Ils… ils nous ont dit d'aller quelque part… La psy devait être là-bas… C'était près d'une grange.

Aria savait qu'elle lui cachait une grosse partie de l'histoire mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait garder certaines informations secrètes, comme la boite qu'elles avaient reçu et leurs « Chucky dolls » qui les avaient obligés à faire des choses contre leur volonté ou encore le fait que 'A' ait essayé de tuer Emily, si elle voulait garder Ezra en sécurité.

Ar- On a trouvé une pelle avec des coordonnées qui devait nous mener jusqu'à elle…C'était au milieu des bois… et quand on est arrivé, il n'y avait rien… juste une parcelle de terre qui avait été retournée… On a pensé qu'il l'avait enterré vivante… Alors on a commencé à creuser… et… et elle n'était pas là… Tout se qu'on a trouvé c'était un mannequin en plastique… et avant qu'on ne puisse réaliser se qu'il se passait la police était arrivée…

Aria ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer et elle eut du mal à terminer son histoire, repensant à ces horribles minutes. Elles avaient couru dans les bois au beau milieu de la nuit pour tenter de sauver le docteur Sullivan. Elles s'étaient inquiétées pour elle et avaient été effrayées de retrouver son corps sans vie et pendant tout ce temps 'A' les avaient fait courir après un mannequin en plastique…

Ar- La pelle qu'on a trouvé…c'est l'arme qui a tué Alison…

Aria avait dit ses derniers mots entre deux sanglots et Ezra mis un instant avant de comprendre se qu'elle avait dit. Cela lui prit encore quelques secondes pour réaliser se que cela signifiait.

Ez- Quelqu'un vous a piéger…

Ezra avait dit cela plus pour lui que pour elle. Il réalisait peu à peu se qu'il s'était vraiment passer la veille, même s'il restait encore une grosse part d'ombre dans l'histoire. Il essayait de reconstituer le puzzle avec le peu de pièces qu'il avait en sa possession. Quelqu'un avait utilisé la psy pour tendre un piège à Aria et ses amies.

Ez- Attends… se que vous avez dit à la psy, çà quelque chose à voir avec ton amie Alison?

Aria le regarda à travers ses yeux larmoyants, voulant plus que tout lui dire la vérité mais ne pouvant pas le faire.

Ez- Est-ce que tu sais qui a fait çà?

Ezra vit dans ses yeux que le combat qu'elle menait contre elle-même était en train de la briser. Ces larmes redoublèrent alors qu'il continuait de la regarder. Même s'il ne lui avait pas parlé méchamment, il était allé trop loin avec ses questions. Il ne pouvait pas la forcer à parler, il le savait. Alors pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Ezra déposa un baiser sur son front, la laissant déverser ses larmes sur son torse.

Ez- Je te protégerais Aria. Je te le promet. Personne ne te fera de mal.

Il la resserra encore plus près de lui, pressant ses lèvres contre son front. Il voulait plus que tout la garder en sécurité contre lui. Peu importe la personne qui était après elle, il ferait tout pour la défendre. Personne ne pouvait toucher à son Aria.

* * *

><p>AN: Je veux vraiment savoir se que vous avez pensé de suite parce que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Je voulais qu'Aria confesse à Ezra une partie de l'histoire mais sans en dire trop, specialement concernant 'A'. J'espère que j'ai réussi à rendre cela cohérent.

La prochaine suite sera après Noel et je vous promets encore plus de Ezria et moins de tristesse cette fois ;) (et une suite aussi longue que celle-ci!)

Passez tous un très bon Noel et n'oubliez pas mon cadeau: pleins de reviews ;) XO


	6. Chapitre 3: In Your Arms part 3

A/N: Merci pour vos reviews Manroee et Melyne!

Désolé pour l'attente. J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre car j'ai dû écrire une grosse partie de celui-ci.

C'est définitevement le plus long chapitre que je vais poster (il ne faut s'y habituer hein!)

Disclaimer: PLL ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : In Your Arms (part 3)<strong>

Après cette conversation, Ezra et Aria restèrent un long moment silencieux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se remettaient peu à peu de tout se qui avait été dit. Aria se sentait bien mieux maintenant qu'elle avait partagé une partie de son secret avec Ezra. Ses mots l'avaient rassurés, elle était maintenant sûre qu'elle n'affronterait pas ses problèmes seuls. Le silence de la pièce fut brisée par un bip qui résonna dans l'appartement. Aria releva la tête.

Ar- C'est le mien.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Ezra et quitta le lit pour aller prendre son portable qui était resté sur la table de la cuisine. Un frisson la parcourut quand elle pensa qu'elle avait peut-être reçu un nouveau message de 'A'. Elle se saisit du téléphone avec ses doigts tremblotant et le fixa un instant avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de l'allumer. Aria émit un souffle de soulagement quand elle vit que le message venait de sa mère. Mais très vite une boule se forma dans son estomac quand elle lut le message.

_« Rentres à la maison, nous devons parler! »_

Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur l'écran. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de repenser à ses parents. Elle avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient maintenant au courant de sa relation avec Ezra et qu'ils devaient attendre impatiemment son retour pour entendre ses explications.

Ez- Ca va? Qui c'est?

Aria releva les yeux vers Ezra qui s'était assis au bord du lit la regardant avec inquiétude. Elle ravala sa salive avant de répondre.

Ar- Oui, c'est… c'est ma mère… Elle veut que je rentre.

Ezra acquiesça légèrement. Ce message le ramenait durement à la réalité. Il devait faire face aux révélations qu'il avait fait la veille à ses parents.

Ez- Ah oui… Je leur ai dit que je te ramènerais dans l'après-midi.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

Ez- Il est déjà 15h. Ils doivent être inquiet.

Ils échangèrent un regard, tout les deux réalisant qu'une dure conversation les attendrait quand ils arriveraient chez elle. Aria reposa ses yeux sur le téléphone relisant le message une nouvelle fois.

Ar- Je… Je leur dis qu'on ici sera dans… une heure?

Elle regarda Ezra de nouveau pour voir si il était d'accord.

Ez- Ok.

Aria tapa la réponse sur son téléphone et Ezra sentit la pression s'emparer de lui. Il pensait avoir fait le plus dur la veille en révélant sa relation avec Aria, mais il se rendit compte que se qu'il l'attendait allait être bien plus difficile. Ils allaient devoir expliquer à ses parents se qui s'était passé entre eux et tenter de les convaincre que leur couple n'avait rien de mal. Sans oublier le fait qu'ils pouvaient prévenir la police et l'école pour le faire arrêter et lui retirer sa licence de professeur. Il passa une main sur son visage pour tenter de se calmer quelque peu. Son regard se posa sur Aria, qui s'approchait de lui avec hésitation.

Ar- Alors… qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement hier soir?

Elle lui avait donné son explication pour la veille, et maintenant c'était son tour. Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui sur le lit et il se mit à fixer un point imaginaire dans son appartement se remémorant la scène qui avait eu lieu la veille.

Ez- Quand je suis arrivé au commissariat, ta mère est venue me voir… Elle… elle a dit qu'elle savait pourquoi j'étais là…

Ezra releva les yeux vers Aria pour voir sa réaction. Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise par se qu'il venait de dire. Il aurait plutôt dit qu'elle avait un regard un peu coupable. Est-ce qu'elle était déjà au courant des doutes de sa mère? Apparemment oui. Il décida donc de continuer.

Ez- J'étais sûr qu'elle parlait de toi et moi parce qu'elle était plutôt énervée et… déçu par moi.

Aria baissa les yeux. Elle détestait que sa mère puisse ressentir cela envers Ezra.

Ez- Je ne lui en veux pas. Je savais qu'elle le serait.

Elle le regarda de nouveau voyant qu'il essayait de la réconforter.

Ar- Mais elle ne devrait pas l'être… tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Ezra lui sourit légèrement et prit sa main dans la sienne.

Ez- Elle ne sait rien de nous… à part le fait que je sors avec une élève et que je lui ai menti à propos de ça… et on sait tous les deux que, vu de l'extérieur, ça à l'air mal.

Elle détestait se l'admettre mais c'était la vérité. Quand les gens entendaient parler d'une relation entre un prof et son élève ils pensaient tout de suite que c'était mal… pervers. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'amour qui pouvait lier ses deux personnes, et encore moins de toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Aria espérait qu'une fois qu'ils auraient parlé à ses parents, ils comprendraient que sa relation avec Ezra n'avait rien de mal. Au contraire, c'était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée.

Ez- J'ai essayé de m'expliquer avec ta mere… Elle ne m'a pas laissé faire au début.

Aria ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela ressemblait bien à sa mère. Elle préférait faire entendre son opinion avant de laisser aux autres une chance de s'expliquer.

Ez- Alors quand j'ai eu une chance je… Je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux de toi.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Aria à l'entente de ses mots.

Ar- Tu… tu as craiment dit ça à ma mere?

Ezra lui répondit sans la quitter des yeux et sans briser l'union de leurs mains.

Ez- Je voulais qu'elle sache se que je ressentais vraiment pour toi.

Le sourire d'Aria s'élargit un peu plus et elle vint lier ses lèvres à celles d'Ezra. Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'il avait fait cela.

Ar- Tu es extraordinaire.

Ezra répondit à son sourire et la fixa un instant avant de reprendre.

Ez- Pour être totalement honnête j'ai dit « Je suis amoureux d'elle » et ta mère… elle m'a pratiquement dit de quitter la ville parce que les parents de 'Spencer' s'attaqueraient à moi si je ne le faisais pas.

Ezra s'attendait à se qu'elle soit surprise, mais au lieu de cela elle baissa légèrement les yeux.

Le cœur d'Aria se resserra dans sa poitrine. Elle détestait que sa mère agisse ainsi envers Ezra. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à choisir entre sa famille et son âme-soeur. Elle voulait juste que tous s'entendent, mais cela allait être difficile de convaincre sa mère qu'Ezra était l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Ella lui avait dit de quitter la ville alors qu'elle ignorait encore qu'il sortait avec sa fille. La discussion qu'ils auraient avec elle plus tard risquait d'être mouvementée…

Aria revint à la réalité quand elle se rendit compte qu'Ezra la fixait, se demandant sûrement pourquoi elle n'avait pas été surprise par sa dernière révélation.

Ar- Oui je… je voulais te parler de ça…

Ez- Tu savais qu'elle pensait que je sortais avec Spencer?

Ar- Oui… elle est venue me demander si vous vous fréquentiez.

Aria fit un petite grimace en disant ce dernier mot, se rappelant à quel point cela avait été bizarre lorsque sa mère lui avait demandé cela.

Ez- Pourquoi elle pense cela?

Ar- Tut e souviens l'autre jour quand Spencer est venue te voir pour te parler de moi?

Ezra acquiesça.

Ar- Et bien ma mere vous a vu tous les deux dans ta voiture… et apparemment elle a eu l'impression que c'était plutôt intime.

Ez- Intime? On était juste en train de parler.

Aria lui sourit.

Ar- Je sais Ezra, mais ma mère…

Elle redevint plus sérieuse quand elle réalisa qu'il n'allait pas aimer se qui allait suivre.

Ar- Quand tu travaillais à Rosewood High… ma mere avait entendu des rumeurs à propos de toi… sortant avec une élève.

Ezra resserra les dents. Il pensait avoir été assez prudent avec Aria pour ne pas que ce genre de rumeurs circulent à son sujet, mais apparemment il ne l'avait pas assez été… Ses collègues, ses élèves, devaient avoir une toute autre opinion de lui si ils avaient été au courant de ces rumeurs. Il pensait avoir laissé un assez bon souvenir de lui à Rosewood High que cela soit avec les adultes ou les enfants, mais cela changeait tout.

Ar- Ma mere ne croyait pas à ses rumeurs.

Elle essaya de le rassurer quand elle vit son visage se crisper et caressa tendrement sa main liée à la sienne. Il esquissa un léger sourire pour la remercier.

Ar- Mais quand elle t'a vu avec Spence… Je sais pas… Son esprit a mélangé ça avec les rumeurs et je ne sais pas comment, elle a fini par penser que vous deux sortiez ensemble.

Ils laissèrent tout les deux échapper un petit rire pensant au ridicule de cette idée.

Ez- Je comprends mieux maintenant… meme si cela reste très bizarre.

Ezra reposa son regard sur Aria.

Ez- Pour revenir à hier soir… arpès que j'ai compris que ta mère parlait de Spencer et non de toi, j'ai essayé de lui dire qu'elle se trompait mais elle ne voulait pas me croire… Alors je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas venu pour Spencer et elle m'a demandé pour qui j'étais là alors… et… j'ai dit ton nom.

Un sourire se propagea de nouveau sur le visage d'Aria. Même si l'idée que sa mère soit enfin au courant pour elle et Ezra était terrifiante, elle était heureuse de voir qu'Ezra avait enfin pris position pour leur couple. Elle avait imaginé des centaines de fois la façon dont elle pourrait annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents, sans jamais se sentir assez confiante pour le faire, et hier soir c'était Ezra qui avait assumé cette responsabilité.

Ez- Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie mais… je devais le faire.

Ar- Oui, je comprends…

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Même si c'était loin d'être le moment ou le lieu idéal pour faire cette révélation, il n'avait pas hésité, et pour cela, elle l'admirerait éternellement.

Ar- Que… qu'est-ce que ma mère a dit?

Ez- En fait elle n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de réagir parce que toi et les filles êtes entrées dans la pièce à ce moment-là.

Aria se plongea dans le regard d'Ezra repensant au moment où elle l'avait vu dans le commissariat. Cela lui avait fait tellement de bien de savoir qu'il était venu pour elle. Il lui avait redonné la force de lutter pour ne pas s'effondrer malgré se qui arrivait. Elle n'avait aucune idée qu'au même moment il venait de dévoiler leur relation à sa mère.

Ez- Quand tu es sorti de la pièce, ta mere m'a dit de partir. Elle était beaucoup énervée qu'avant. J'ai essayé de la calmer mais je n'ai pas pu. Elle a commence à me crier dessus et ton père est arrive pour voir se qu'il se passait… Je ne voulais pas faire une scène au milieu du commissariat, alors j'ai pensé qu'il était mieux pour moi de partir à ce moment.

Ar- Oui, c'était mieux comme ça.

Aria caressa tendrement sa main pour lui prouver qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas d'être parti.

Ez- Mais je n'allais pas rentrer avant de savoir que tu allais bien… Alors j'ai attend dans la voiture.

Elle lui sourit de nouveau et passa une main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle était tellement fière de se qu'il avait fait pour eux. Il avait été seul pour affronter sa mère et même si elle l'avait forcé à quitter le commissariat, il avait attendu pour être sûre qu'elle allait bien.

Ez- Ensuite tu es sortie et tu sais se qui s'est passé.

Aria acquiesça légèrement et baissa les yeux en repensant à la veille. Elle l'avait complètement laissé seul pour gérer une situation qui était loin d'être simple.

Ar- Je suis désolée… Je n'aurais pas dû à t'obliger à aller parler à mes parents seul hier soir… j'aurais dû venir avec toi…

Ezra posa sa main sur son menton et releva son visage vers lui.

Ez- Aria, tu ne m'as pas obliger à faire quoique cela soit… Je l'ai fait parce que je voulais prendre soin de toi and je le referais sans hésiter.

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Aria en entendant sa déclaration et Ezra vint rapidement l'effacer avec un baiser. Pendant des semaines elle avait pensé que peut-être il n'avait pas assez de courage pour défendre leur couple devant ses parents, et hier soir il lui avait montré qu'elle avait tort. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir douté de lui ainsi. Bien sûr qu'Ezra était assez courageux. Après tout se qu'ils avaient traversé comment pouvait-elle avoir pensé cela? Il avait toujours été là pour leur couple même lors des périodes difficiles.

Ar- Comment… comment tu as réussi à convaincre mes parents de me laisser partir avec toi?

Ez- Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr… J'ai encore du mal à realizer qu'ils m'ont laissé te ramener chez moi.

Aria sourit légèrement.

Ez- Mais euh… Quand je suis allé les voir ta mère était toujours aussi énervé et ton père, confus… j'imagine qu'Ella ne lui avait pas encore parler de nous… J'ai décidé de parler en premier avant qu'ils ne me sautent dessus.

Il lui fit un petit sourire auquel elle répondit difficilement. Elle savait qu'il avait dit cela pour la détendre, mais cela restait quand même proche de se qui aurait pu arriver.

Ez- Je leur ai dit que le plus important à ce moment-là c'était toi. Ton bien-être était plus important que se qu'ils pouvaient penser de moi… de nous à cet instant.

Ar- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit?

Ez- Et bien, ton père était plutôt surprise je suppose parce qu'il n'a pas dit un mot. Il n'a pas arrêter de me fixer pendant que je parlais.

Aria ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander se que son père avait pu penser. Apprendre que sa fille sortait avec son professeur, tout comme lui était sorti avec son élève. Savoir qu'elle lui avait menti pendant tout ce temps… Elle espérait qu'il pourrait comprendre, qu'il pourrait la pardonner d'avoir fait cela.

Ez- ta mere était à peu près comme lui, mis à part le fait qu'elle semblait beaucoup plus en colère. Elle est restée silencieuse jusqu'à se que je dise que tu voulais rentrer avec moi… Là elle a commence à me crier dessus disant que je ne pouvais pas sérieusement penser qu'il me laisserait faire ça.

Le cœur d'Aria se resserra de nouveau.

Ez- Je suis resté calme, et je leur aid it que tu avais besoin de moi et que je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Ils pouraient me crier dessus plus tard, mais hier soir s'était à propos de toi, pas eux, pas moi, pas nous… toi. Alors je leur aid it que je te ramènerais chez moi pour prendre soin de toi… parce que je t'aimais.

Même si cela restait terrifiant de penser qu'Ella et Byron étaient au courant, savoir qu'Ezra avait avoué son amour pour elle à ses parents deux fois la veille ne rendait Aria que plus amoureuse de lui. Il était exceptionnel.

Ar- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont répondu?

Ez- Bizarement aucun des deux n'a réagi.

Ar- Aucun?

Aria le regarda intrigué. Elle s'était attendue à se qu'il lui dise que sa mère lui avait de nouveau crié dessus et ordonné de quitter la ville.

Ez- Non… Ils n'ont même pas dit un mot.

Le silence était définitivement une réaction qu'elle n'avait pas attendu de la part de ses parents.

Ez- J'ai pris leur silence comme un signe qu'ils acceptaient que tu viennes avec moi, et je suis parti avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis.

Ar- Donc, en fait, ils ne t'ont rien dit… à propos de nous?

Ez- Non.

Aria avait encore du mal à comprendre leurs réactions. Bien sur c'était loin d'être le pire scénario, mais c'était… inattendu sachant qu'ils étaient loin d'être le genre de personne qui gardent se qu'ils pensent pour eux.

Ez- Ils étaient aussi fatigues que nous… avec le stress et le reste… je suis quasiment certain qu'ils n'ont pas réalisé se qu'il se passait.

Aria pensa qu'Ezra avait probablement raison… La fatigue expliquerait leurs réactions. Elle n'avait pas été la seule à avoir une dure journée. Ses parents avaient dû aller la chercher au commissariat quelques semaines seulement après qu'ils aient dû faire la même chose avec son frère, et cette fois c'était beaucoup plus sérieux puisqu'elle était accusée de meurtre. Ella et Byron avaient dû être extrêmement stressés. Tout comme elle n'avait plus de force pour penser à quoique que se soit hier soir, ses parents avaient dû en être au même point.

Ez- On n'aura pas cette chance auourd'hui par contre. Ils seront bien reveilles et ils ont le temps de repenser à tout se qui est arrivé hier.

Ar- Je sais… Ca va être une conversation difficile.

Aria et Ezra échangèrent un regard avant qu'il ne dépose tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ez- On s'en sortira… ensemble.

Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Leurs lèvres se chevauchèrent et très vite leurs langues se trouvèrent. Peu importe se qui arriverait une fois chez elle, Aria savait qu'elle ne serait pas seule pour affronter ses parents.

* * *

><p>AN: J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un review (bon ou mauvais j'accepte tout)

Le prochain chapitre sera bien entendu la confrontation avec les Montgomery!

La première partie est déjà écrite (en francais pas en anglais) et comme je veux terminer tout le chapitre avant de traduire je ne posterais pas avant mardi ou mercredi SAUF si j'ai 10 reviews sur ce chapitre avant dimanche soir. Dans ce cas-là je posterais la première partie en exclu seulement pour la VF ;) Ce sera la seule fois où je ferais ça alors profiter de ma bonne humeur à cause du retour de PLL (enfin!)

J'espère revenir très vite ;) Sinon passez un bon réveillon! Faites la fête mais soyez prudent!

On se voit en 2012!


	7. Chapitre 4: Us Against The World part 1

**A/N:**** P****remière chose je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente. Si vous avez lu mes one shots, vous savez que j'utilise un betareader pour la version anglaise de cette fic, et celle-ci n'a pas eu le temps travailler sur le chapitre, donc je ne pouvais pas poster. Néammoins vu que maintenant elle est malade j'ai décidé de poster sans correction la version anglaise (avec un peu de chance il y a pas trop de fautes) Désolée encore à mes lecteurs francophones.**

**Ensuite chose importante: Merci pour tout vos reviews vous êtes géniales! Et ne vous inquiétez pas cette fic est loin d'être fini, j'ai un tas de choses de prévues ;)  
><strong>

**J'ai écrit tout le chapitre 4 avant le retour de PLL (y a presque 2 semaines maintenant) parce que je ne voulais pas être influencé par la vraie confrontation (qui dure tout le chapitre 4 de la fic) et je n'ai rien changé après avoir vu l'ep. Mais j'étais contente de voir que certaines réactions que j'avais écrites sont les mêmes que dans le 2x14 :)  
><strong>

**Je posterais ce chapitre 4 en 3 parties (les deux suivants étant très longues, je sais j'ai dit de pas vous y habituer mais bon ;) )**

**Ok maintenant je vous laisse lire!**

**Disclaimer: PLL ne m'appartient toujours pas  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: Us Against The World (partie 1)<strong>

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Ezra se garait devant la maison des Montgomery. Aria fixa celle-ci à travers la vitre. Dans quelques minutes elle franchirait le seuil de sa maison et devrait convaincre ses parents que son couple avec Ezra n'avait rien de mal. La discussion allait sans aucun doute être difficile, mais elle espérait plus que tout qu'à la fin de celle-ci, Ella et Byron auraient compris qu'Ezra et elle s'aimaient vraiment, ou tout du moins qu'ils la laisseraient continuer à le voir. Aria savait qu'il était possible qu'ils décident de la tenir éloignée de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et si ils faisaient cela, elle les haïrait pour toujours. Même si elle ne voulait pas avoir à prendre cette décision, Aria savait que si elle devait faire un choix entre sa famille et Ezra, il passerait avant eux. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui… se n'était pas une supposition, c'était la réalité. Elle avait essayé de se tenir éloignée de lui à plusieurs reprises, mais elle finissait toujours par revenir.

Aria fut tirée de ses pensées par la main qu'Ezra venait de poser sur son genou.

Ez- Ca va?

Elle détourna son regard de la maison pour le regarder, posant par la même occasion sa main sur la sienne.

Ar- Oui… J'étais juste…

Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour chasser ces pensées qui la terrifiaient. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre pied maintenant, elle devait se montrer aussi forte qu'Ezra l'avait été la veille.

Ar- Je vais bien.

Ezra la scruta un instant avant de lui faire un petit sourire. Il sentit sa main se resserrer sur la sienne. Il pouvait sentir sa nervosité.

Ez- Peu importe se qui arrive aujourd'hui Aria, ça ne changera pas se que je ressens pour toi.

Aria lui sourit en retour, appréciant qu'il essaye de la rassurer.

Ar- Je sais… Se qu'ils diront ne changera pas mes sentiments pour toi non plus.

Ezra se rapprocha d'elle et vint doucement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de coller son front au sien, ne quittant pas son regard.

Ez- Je t'aime.

Ar- Je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, laissant leurs lèvres se chevaucher pendant de longues secondes avant de s'écarter à bout de souffle. Ils prirent un instant pour reprendre leur respiration sans lâcher le regard de l'autre.

Ez- Prête?

Aria le fixa.

Ar- Oui… Allons-y.

Ils se firent un dernier sourire avant de quitter la voiture. Ezra vint rapidement prendre la main d'Aria dans la sienne avant qu'ils ne remontent l'allée qui menait à la maison. Ils montèrent les quelques marches du perron et échangèrent un dernier regard. La tension les avait envahi tous les deux, mais ils savaient qu'ensemble ils seraient bien plus fort.

Ar- C'est parti.

Ezra acquiesça légèrement, relâchant un dernier soupir avant qu'Aria n'ouvre la porte de la maison. Ils rentrèrent ensemble, et immédiatement Ella jaillit du salon suivi par Byron. Ils étaient de toute évidence en train de les attendre, et vu leurs visages ils étaient loin d'être calme. Les yeux d'Ella se posèrent sur les mains enlacées de sa fille et de son 'professeur'.

El- Retires tes mains de ma fille!

Ne voulant pas énervée Ella plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, Ezra fit un geste pour écarter ses doigts de ceux d'Aria, mais celle-ci resserra son étreinte autour d'eux.

Ar- Maman!

Elle la fixa sentant déjà la colère s'emparer d'elle en voyant la réaction de sa mère alors qu'ils venaient seulement d'arriver. Aria voulait d'avoir une conversation aussi calme que possible avec ses parents, mais ceux-ci semblaient déjà prêts à jeter Ezra dehors sans explication.

Le regard d'Ella se posa sur sa fille, surprise qu'elle lui réponde ainsi. Aria avait définitivement perdue la tête, comment pouvait-elle prendre la défense de ce… pervers?

El- Je ne veux pas qu'il te touche Aria!

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre à sa mère quand Ezra se tourna vers elle.

Ez- C'est bon.

Aria plongea dans le regard d'Ezra. Elle comprit qu'il voulait calmer la situation et le laissa éloigner sa main de la sienne. Si ses parents allaient être les irraisonnables qui criaient à tout va, alors Ezra et elle devaient être les adultes responsables. Ils devaient rester calme et ne pas répondre à leurs attaques, même si cela serait difficile.

Mi- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Mike apparu dans l'escalier, une expression inquiète sur son visage.

Mi- Je t'ai entendu crier maman, est-ce que tout va bien?

Il descendit les dernières marche et se tourna vers sa mère qui gardait son regard fixé sur Ezra, surveillant chaque geste qu'il faisait. Devant le silence d'Ella, Mike regarda sa sœur, réalisant soudain qu'elle était dans la pièce.

Mi- Aria t'étais où cette nuit? Papa et maman m'ont dit que t'avais été arrêtée?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quand les yeux de son frère se posèrent sur Ezra. Il semblait encore plus confus par la situation.

Mi- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?

Mike regarda son père puis sa mère avant de reposer son regard sur sa sœur. Celle-ci prit une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre.

Ar- Mike… Ezra et I… on est ensemble.

Le regard de son frère passa d'Ezra à elle, réalisant peu à peu se qu'elle venait de dire. Soudain Aria vit Mike relever son bras vers Ezra.

Ar- Mike!

Byron tenta d'arrêter son fils, mais s'était trop tard. Le poing de Mike vint frapper le visage d'Ezra, qui recula sous le choc.

Ar- Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

Aria lança un dernier regard à son frère avant de se tourner vers son petit ami qui avait une main sur sa bouche.

Ar- Est-ce que ça va?

Ezra hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas, retrouvant ses esprits après le choc, mais Aria vit un filet de sang couler entre ses doigts. Elle regarda de nouveau son frère que son père retenait par le bras.

Ar- Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi?

Mike lâcha un soupir et se défit de l'emprise de Byron avant de quitter la maison en claquant la porte. Aria prit Ezra par le bras pour l'emmener avec elle vers l'escalier.

El- Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça?

Aria lança un regard énervé à sa mère.

Ar- Je vais le soigner, à moins que tu préfères que je le laisse saigner!

Elle entraîna Ezra avec elle à l'étage avant que sa mère ne puisse ajouter autre chose. Ils allèrent jusque dans la salle de bain, et Ezra s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire pendant qu'Aria sortait le kit de premiers soins de l'armoire à pharmacie. Elle mit du désinfectant sur une compresse avant de se retourner vers lui. Il avait retiré la main qui était sur sa bouche, et Aria pouvait voir le sang qui coulait sur ses lèvres.

Ar- Je suis désolée Ezra… Je sais pas pourquoi Mike a fait ça…

Elle baissa les yeux, mais il les lui releva en posant une main sur son menton.

Ez- C'est pas grave Aria… Ce n'est pas ta faute…

Il lui fit un petit sourire. Même quand il était celui qui avait besoin d'aide, il parvenait à prendre soin d'elle. Aria lui sourit à son tour et se vint se mettre entre ses jambes avant de commencer à désinfecter sa lèvre ensanglantée.

Ez- Ahh…

Il fit une petite grimace au contact piquant du désinfectant. Elle tapota donc doucement la compresse pour effacer le sang, et sentit Ezra se détendre légèrement. Mike ne l'avait pas raté, il avait la lèvre inférieure fendue. Aria émit un soupir en voyant se qu'avait fait son frère à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ez- Ton frère a probablement fait ça parce qu'il pensait te protéger.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois.

Ar- T'es la dernière personne dont il est besoin de me protéger.

Ez- Il ne le sait pas encore.

Aria soupira de nouveau et baissa les yeux. Elle aimerait tellement que tout soit plus simple… que ses parents et son frère acceptent sa relation avec Ezra… Elle ne demandait même pas à qu'ils soient heureux pour elle, juste qu'ils la laissent vivre sa vie avec lui. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si difficile pour eux?

Ezra vit le visage d'Aria s'assombrir légèrement alors qu'elle semblait s'être perdue de nouveau dans ses pensées. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui et il vit son regard se poser sur sa lèvre meurtrie.

Ez- Hey… ne sois pas en colère contre ton frère. Il a seulement réagi comme ça parce qu'il t'aime.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour se que Mike lui avait fait et en plus, Ezra, lui, était en train de le défendre alors qu'il ne le connaissait quasiment pas. Son frère avait plutôt intérêt à lui présenter ses excuses une fois qu'elle lui aurait expliquer la situation!

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Ezra et il caressa doucement le bas de son dos. Elle posa son front contre le sien, profitant du fait qu'elle était pour une fois plus grande que lui.

Ar- Je déteste quand tu as raison.

Ezra rit légèrement avant de lier ses lèvres aux siennes.

Ez- Prête à y retourner?

Ar- Pas vraiment… mais c'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et lui donna un dernier baiser. Ils ne pouvaient pas se cacher éternellement, et faire attendre ses parents n'étaient pas la meilleure solution pour les calmer. Alors elle prit la main d'Ezra pour l'aider à se relever avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle de bain pour rejoindre le salon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh oh! Méchant Mike! Ah ah! Je dois direj'ai écrit cela basé sur les previews/spoilers qu'on avait avant de voir le 2x14 et j'aime bien cette réaction de sa part, mais J'ADORE la raison pour laquelle il a fait ça dans la série. Mike doit être le meilleur frère du monde!**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé cette 'introduction' à la confrontation! Beaucoup de choses vont arriver dans ce chapitre (bien plus que dans la série)! La tension risque de monter dans la prochaine partie...**

**Laissez un petit review et je posterais aussi vite que possible ;) Allez puisque que c'est déjà écrit, à 5 reviews sur ce chap je poste ;)  
><strong>

**C'est à vous de jouer maintenant ;) **

**Je vous adore tous que vous soyez juste lecteurs ou reviewers XO**

**PS: Le titre de ce chapitre est "Us Against The World" en référence à la chanson de Coldplay.**


	8. Chapitre 4: Us Against The World part 2

**A/N: Merci pour tous vos reviews! Vous avez été super gentile et super rapide alors j'ai décidé de vous poster la VF en exclu ;)**

**queenie: Je serais ravie que tu remplaces ma correctrice (pour la version anglaise) le temps qu'elle se remette. Tu peux m'envoyer un message sur ou sinon j'ai un twitter _JuleasC_ ;)**

**J'ai adoré écrire cette partie alors j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire ;)**

**Disclaimer: PLL ne m'appartient (toujours) pas  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: Us Against The World (part 2)<strong>

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au rez-de-chaussée ils virent que Byron et Ella étaient en train de discuter, ou plutôt de se disputer, dans le salon. Dès qu'ils virent Aria et Ezra ils arrêtèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers eux le visage tendu. Le couple les rejoint dans le salon. Aria ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais son père la devança.

B- Depuis quand est-ce que ça dure?

Byron la fixa intensément en attendant sa réponse. Lorsque Ezra leur avait parlé la veille, il avait d'abord pensé que sa fille et lui ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quelques semaines, depuis qu'il était à Hollis, mais Ella venait de lui rappeler les rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet à Rosewood High et il avait besoin de savoir la vérité.

Ar- On… on s'est rencontré le jour avant la rentrée.

Byron ouvrit la bouche choqué par se que sa fille venait de dire. Il aurait peut-être pu être plus compréhensif si Ezra et elle n'avaient commencé à se voir qu'une fois qu'il avait quitté Rosewood High, mais maintenant qu'il savait que cela c'était passé PENDANT qu'il était son professeur, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait approuver cette relation!

El- Ca fait 3 mois?

Aria regarda sa mère qui avait les yeux écarquillés.

Ar- On a eu quelques périodes séparées… mais oui.

Ella secoua la tête de gauche à droite n'arrivant pas à croire se qu'elle entendait.

El- Et tu nous as menti pendant tout ce temps?

Ezra vit Aria baisser les yeux devant les attaques de sa mère.

Ez- On vou…

B- TOI tu n'as pas le droit de parler après se que tu as fait!

Byron avait pointé son doigt vers lui et Ezra fut surpris par la colère qui débordait de son regard.

Ar- Papa! Il ve…

B- Je me fiche de se qu'il a dire!

Aria avait tenté de rester calme autant que possible jusque là mais devant l'attitude de ses parents elle ne put se contenir.

Ar- On est venu ici pour vous parler! Si tu ne veux pas l'écouter alors on ne reste pas!

B- Oh tu ne vas nulle part avec lui Aria!

Ar- Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter!

El- Bien sûr que si! On est tes parents!

Ar- Vous n'agissez vraiment pas comme eux!

La pression avait augmenté entre les trois Montgomery et Ezra vit que la situation commençait à dégénérer. Il se plaça entre Aria et ses parents, qui s'apprêtaient à répliquer.

Ez- Ecoutez, peut-être qu'on pourrait tous essayer de se calmer pendant une minute.

Son regard passa entre Ella, Byron et Aria.

Ez- Ca… cela va nulle part, et ça n'aide personne.

Il savait qu'il avait pris un risque en prenant position ainsi sachant que les Montgomery ne devait probablement pas vouloir recevoir de conseils de sa part, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cette dispute aller plus loin.

Le visage d'Aria se détendit quelque peu, soulagé qu'Ezra est fait cela et sa mère, elle, alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en soupirant.

El- Il a raison.

Byron posa ses mains sur ses hanches et serra sa mâchoire. Il était encore sous le coup de la colère et n'appréciait pas le fait qu'Ezra agisse ainsi chez lui. Il allait lui dire quelque chose, mais sa fille s'approcha de lui, plus calme qu'il y a quelques minutes.

Ar- Papa, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi et maman… Je sais que cela fait beaucoup à encaisser et que tu n'approuves pas cette relation mais laisses-nous au moins nous expliquer… Tu pourras dire se que tu veux après… Laisses-nous juste une chance de parler.

Byron soupira fortement avant de passer sa main sur son visage.

B- Bien… mais ne penses pas qu'on changera d'avis après vos 'explications'.

Son père n'était pas encore aussi calme que d'ordinaire mais Aria devait se contenter de cela pour le moment. Il alla s'installer sur le canapé à côté de sa mère et le jeune couple vint se placer debout en face d'eux. Aria et Ezra échangèrent un regard pour se donner un peu de courage avant de reposer leurs yeux sur ses parents. La tension était encore palpable dans la pièce mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps d'attendre qu'elle retombe.

Ar- Je voulais vous le dire depuis un moment… mais le bon moment ne s'est jamais présenté.

B- Le bon moment? Il n'y a pas de bon moment pour dire ça Aria! Tu ne devrais pas avoir à le dire du tout! C'est mal Aria! Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver!

Ar- C'est arrivé papa, d'accord? Et ce n'est pas 'mal'.

Comment sa fille pouvait-elle penser cela? Ezra lui avait définitivement retourner le cerveau!

B- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Aria? Je ne te reconnais même pas!

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Ezra posa sa main sur son bras.

Ez- Aria…

Elle releva les yeux et se radoucit devant son regard.

Ez- Est-ce que je…

Elle acquiesça comprenant qu'il voulait parler et tenter de raisonner son père. Ezra se tourna de nouveau vers Ella et Byron, un air sérieux sur son visage.

Ez- Je voulais mettre quelque chose au clair. NOUS voulions vous dire quelque chose d'important… Je suis amoureux de votre fille. J'aime Aria.

Ella avait tenté de calmer sa colère mais ses derniers mots d'Ezra la réveillèrent. Hier soir elle n'avait pas pu réagir devant ses paroles, étant trop fatiguée, mais maintenant qu'elle avait l'esprit clair, elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer si facilement. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment il pouvait dire cela si sereinement… comme si c'était normal!

El- Elle a 16 ans!

Un homme de 22 ans ne pouvait décemment pas être amoureux d'une adolescente! L'amour entre un adulte et une fille de seize ans était impossible… cela ne pouvait être que mal et pervers!

Ar- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas m'aimer, ou que moi je ne puisse pas l'aimer.

B- Tu as 16 ANS! Tu es juste une enfant, tu ne sais rien de l'amour!

Aria n'en revenait pas de se que ses parents disaient. Comment pouvaient-ils penser cela?

Ar- L'âge ne compte pas.

El- Bien sûr que si!

Byron se tourna vers Ezra.

B- C'est se que tu lui as dit pour pouvoir profiter d'elle?

Il ouvrit la bouche choqué par se que le père d'Aria insinuait, mais il reprit vite ses esprits pour leur expliquer.

Ez- Ce n'est pas comme ça… Je sais à quoi ça ressemble vu de l'extérieur, mais faîtes-moi confiance je ne forcerais jamais Aria à faire quoique cela soit.

El- Te faire confiance? Comment est-ce que tu peux nous demander ça? NOUS te faisions confiance! On t'a laissé entrer dans notre maison, on t'a traité comme un ami et… pendant tout ce temps tu nous mentais et utilisais notre fille!

B- Tu nous as trahi Ezra! On pensais que tu étais un homme bien… mais apparement tu n'es qu'un pervers!

Ar- Stop! Tous les deux! Arrêtez maintenant!

Aria n'en pouvait plus de voir ses parents attaquer son petit ami comme ça. Ils lançaient des accusations contre lui sans même essayer de comprendre se qu'il leur disait.

Ar- Ezra n'est pas un pervers! Il n'a pas profité de moi ou utiliser son autorité sur moi d'accord? Je ne suis pas avec lui parce qu'il me force à l'être!

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour se calmer avant de reprendre avec un ton plus posé, son regard fixé sur ses parents.

Ar- Je suis avec lui parce que… parce que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un de toute ma vie. J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être une étrangère et ça a changé le jour où je l'ai rencontrée. Maintenant je sais enfin où est ma place… C'est le seul qui me comprend vraiment, qui sait quoi me dire quand je ne vais pas bien, quoi faire pour que je souris… Il a toujours été là pour moi quand j'avais besoin de lui. Il m'encourage et m'aide quand j'ai un problème…

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Ar- Bon sang, il est même venu au commissariat pour moi hier soir, meme s'il savait que vous y étiez… Alors ne dîtes pas que c'est un pervers! Ou qu'il ne m'aime pas! Et ne DITES PAS que je ne sais pas se qu'est l'amour, parce que je le sais!... Et rien de se que vous pourrez dire ou faire ne changera se que je ressens pour lui… J'aimerais toujours Ezra.

Aria laissa les larmes couler sur son visage alors que tous les regards de la pièce étaient posés sur elle.

Ezra était surpris par la déclaration qu'elle venait de faire. Bien sûr il savait se qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais l'entendre dire tout cela à haute voix et qui plus est, à ses parents, rendait cela encore plus touchant. Il ressentait la même chose pour elle, et cela ne le rendait que plus certain qu'elle était la femme de sa vie.

Ella ne savait pas quoi dire après le discours de sa fille. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle avait l'impression que chacun de ses mots venait droit de son cœur. Elle n'était pas en train de leur raconter un mensonge parce qu'elle voulait continuer à voir son 'professeur'. Aria venait de leur ouvrir son cœur. Tout se qu'elle avait dit n'était que la pure vérité, peu importe se qu'elle et son mari pouvait penser. Ella aurait voulu pouvoir dire à sa fille que maintenant tout allait s'arranger et qu'elle acceptait son 'couple' avec Ezra… mais il restait son ancien professeur et elle était encore mineure. Même si ils s'aimaient leur relation restait illégale, sans parler du fait qu'ils leur avaient menti pendant des mois.

Aria essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, attendant une réaction de ses parents. Il semblait que sa mère allait se lancer, quand son père prit la parole.

B- Ca ne change rien.

Elle émit un soupir.

Ar- Tu n'as pas entendu se que je viens de dire?

B- Si Aria… mais vous n'auriez pas dû vous fréquenter pour commencer. Un professeur ne sort pas avec son élève… surtout si elle est mineure.

Son ton s'était durci et Byron fixait maintenant Ezra.

Ez- On n'avais pas prévu se qui est arrivé.

B- J'espère bien!

Ar- Papa, ce n'est pas… Quand on s'est rencontré on ne savait pas qu'il serait on professeur.

Ez- Et je ne savais pas qu'elle était mineure non plus.

Aria regarda Ezra pour lui faire comprendre que cela n'aiderait pas forcément son cas si ils savaient qu'elle avait menti sur son âge à leur rencontre. Il lui chuchota en voyant son regard.

Ez- On est là pour dire la vérité.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire en signe d'acceptation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alors est-ce qu'ils vont dire toute la vérité? Rien que la vérité? Est-ce que Byron va se calmer et Ella accepter leur couple? Il faudra attendre la suite!**

**Laissez un petit review pour me dire si vous avez aimé la réaction de Byron et Ella et aussi de notre couple préféré :)**

**Bon j'avais dit 5 reviews au dernier chap et j'en ai eu 7, alors si on arrive à 10 reviews sur ce chap je poste en exclu encore une fois ;) **

**XOXO  
><strong>


	9. Chapitre 4: Us Against The World part 3

**A/N: Merci merci merci pour tous vos reviews! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous aimez ma fic! Je sais que vous ne laissez pas tous de reviews mais je vous adore quand meme ;) Il y a eu plus de 1300 'hits' sur cette fic donc c'est juste complètement fou pour moi! :))  
><strong>

**Ally Hope: Je pense pareil que toi pour Byron, d'ailleurs il y a un (petit) passage dans ce chapitre, mais j'y reviendrais plus tard dans la fic  
><strong>

**Je voulais poster un peu plus tôt mais je n'étais pas chez moi, donc on va dire que vous avez une petite exclu sur les anglophones ;)**

**Allez je vous laisse la fin de la discussion et ce loooong chapitre! ;)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Et PLL ne m'appartient toujours pas!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: Us Against The World (part 3)<strong>

_Ar- Quand on s'est rencontré on ne savait pas qu'il serait mon professeur._

_Ez- Et je ne savais pas qu'elle était mineure non plus._

_Aria regarda Ezra pour lui faire comprendre que cela n'aiderait pas forcément son cas s'ils savaient qu'elle avait menti sur son âge à leur rencontre. Il lui chuchota en voyant son regard._

_Ez- On est là pour dire la vérité._

Elle lui fit un petit sourire en signe d'acceptation et Ella brisa leur petit moment d'intimité.

El- Alors où est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontré si ce n'était pas à l'école?

Ar- On s'est rencontré dans…

Aria hésita un instant et Ezra décida de terminer sa phrase.

Ez- On s'est rencontré dans un restaurant.

Ezra se tourna légèrement vers Aria et la vit acquiescer à ses parents pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est vrai qu'il voulait dire la vérité à ses parents, mais leur avouer qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un bar alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de boire de l'alcool à ce moment-là, et qu'ils avaient fini par s'embrasser dans les toilettes, ne les aideraient pas vraiment à convaincre Ella et Byron que leur relation était saine.

Ar- On a commencé à discuter et on a découvert qu'on avait pas mal de choses en commun, comme l'écriture, les voyages… la musique.

Aria ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en disant cela, se remémorant leur rencontre.

Ez- On a parlé pendant ce qui semblait être des heures, et il y avait juste ce lien entre nous… Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, et je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de ce que c'était sur le moment mais je… je voulais juste tout savoir à propos d'elle.

Ezra échangea un petit sourire avec Aria.

El- Alors vous avez juste discuté et le lendemain vous vous êtes vu à l'école?

Ar- Euh, on s'est embrassé avant de se quitter… et le jour d'après, quand je suis allée en cours, on a découvert qu'il était mon professeur, et moi son élève.

Elle se souvint du choc qu'elle avait ressenti en croisant les yeux bleus de son 'professeur' en classe. Elle avait cru qu'elle était en train de rêver, ou plutôt de cauchemarder, quand s'était arrivé.

El- Attendez donc… quand je t'ai rencontré Ezra, vous étiez déjà ensemble tous les deux ?

Ella se remémorait le jour où sa fille lui avait présenté 'Mr Fitz' devant le cinéma. Maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'ils se passaient entre eux, elle commençait à remettre en question chaque moment où Ezra et Aria avaient été ensemble, ou avaient parlé de l'autre. Elle avait l'impression que tout n'était que mensonge.

Ez- Non… pas à ce moment-là… Quand on s'est rendu compte de la situation entre nous, on a décidé de tout arrêter.

Ar- J'ai même demandé à être transférée dans une autre classe pour qu'on n'est pas à se croiser… mais ça a été refusé.

El- T'aurais dû venir me voir Aria. J'aurais pu appeler l'école pour qu'il te transfère.

Ar- Et qu'est-ce que je t'aurais dit? Que je voulais changer de classe parce que j'avais embrassé mon prof d'anglais avant la rentrée et que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui?

B- On aurait pu t'aider.

Le ton de son père s'était radouci mais Aria pouvait toujours sentir la colère qu'il ressentait.

Ar- Vous auriez attiré des problèmes à Ezra… et je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était mon professeur.

Il y eut un petit silence puis Byron reprit la parole.

B- Alors quoi? Ta demande a été refusée et vous avez décidé que c'était un 'signe' en quelque sorte pour vous d'être ensemble?

Ez- Non… on est resté loin de l'autre pendant une semaine à peu près.

B- Une semaine? Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas continué?

Ez- Je le voulais… J'ai fait mon possible pour essayer de ne pas penser à elle, de ne rien ressentir pour elle… mais je ne pouvais pas. Chaque fois que je la voyais, je voulais lui parler et être avec elle… et à chaque fois je me rappelais que je ne pouvais pas.

Ar- Ces jours que j'ai passé loin de lui étaient les plus durs que j'ai eu à vivre. Je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer… C'était juste insupportable.

B- Est-ce que tu n'exagères pas Aria ?

Ar- Crois-moi papa, j'aimerais que ce soit le cas, mais c'est la vérité… Tous les jours je le voyais et mon cœur se brisait de savoir que je ne pouvais pas être avec lui. Je n'arrivais pas à le sortir de mes pensées, quel que soit le mal que je me donnais, et c'était encore pire quand on était dans la même pièce.

Aria reposa son regard sur sa mère.

Ar- Ce jour-là au cinéma… c'était le pire de tous.

B- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au cinéma?

El- On a rencontré Ezra, ou M. Fitz à ce moment-là, avant le film et une fois qu'on était à l'intérieur je l'ai invité à venir avec nous… et ils se sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

Ella revoyait la scène dans sa tête.

El- Vous agissiez vraiment bizarrement ce jour-là… Je croyais que c'était parce qu'il était ton professeur et elle ton élève, mais maintenant…

Ella remarqua qu'en effet la situation avait l'air plus bizarre qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être sur le moment.

Ez- J'étais… j'étais vraiment nerveux pendant ce film.

Ar- Oui, moi aussi… C'était vraiment gênant d'être assise entre toi et Ezra quand la seule chose à laquelle je pensais ces derniers jours c'était lui.

El- Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour ne rien voir?

C'était plus une question pour elle-même que pour le reste des personnes dans la pièce, mais son mari y répondit tout de même.

B- Parce que personne ne peut raisonnablement penser qu'un prof sortirait avec son élève.

Byron lança un nouveau regard noir à Ezra, qui encaissa sans un mot. Il était clair que Byron le tenait responsable de se qui était arrivé entre sa fille et lui et que ses attaques ne s'arrêteraient pas tout de suite, alors Ezra préférait ne rien dire plutôt que d'envenimer la situation en répondant à ses piques. Il s'était promis de garder son calme durant la discussion et il ne briserait pas cette promesse, surtout maintenant qu'il savait que les trois Montgomery n'étaient pas très bons de ce côté-là.

El- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après? Parce que je ne me souviens pas que vous vous soyez parlé pendant le film et Ezra, tu es parti plutôt rapidement à la fin.

Ar- On… on s'est recroisé plus tard ce jour-là… C'est à ce moment-là qu'on a réalisé qu'on ne pouvait plus retenir nos sentiments.

Ez- C'était trop dur pour tous les deux. On ne pouvait plus rester loin de l'autre.

B- Vous ne POUVIEZ plus? Ezra, tu es supposé être un adulte responsable. Si une adolescente de seize ans viens te voir parce qu'elle a le béguin pour toi, tu la repousses, tu ne l'encourages pas et tu ne sors certainement pas avec elle! C'est fou!... Pas seulement pour toi, mais aussi pour elle!

Ez- Tu as raison, c'était insensé de faire ça… et j'ai pensé la même chose que toi pendant des jours… des semaines même. J'avais des centaines de questions en tête et je n'arrêtais pas de me demander comment je pouvais même considérer l'idée de sortir avec une élève. J'ai même quitté Aria et suis parti de la ville pour essayer de comprendre quoi faire. Je me suis persuadé qu'elle serait plus heureuse avec un garçon de son âge mais…

B- Mais quoi? Si tu pensais cela et avais fait le bon choix, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ?

Ez- Parce que ce que j'avais fait avait blessé Aria et… je ne pouvais pas nier le fait que tous ses doutes, toutes ses questions, s'envolaient chaque fois que je la regardais… parce que je ne voyais pas une élève ou une fille de seize ans… Je voyais Aria, cette extraordinaire, drôle, intelligente et magnifique femme qui emballe les battements de mon cœur quand elle entre dans la pièce. Celle qui envoie des frissons dans tout mon corps quand elle me regarde… et j'ai juste su que je devais être avec elle… même si ça devait dire que je risquais ma carrière et même ma liberté, si jamais on était découvert… Je n'aurais jamais de sentiments aussi fort pour quiconque de toute ma vie.

Byron avait écouté avec attention Ezra, mais, même s'il ne pensait pas qu'il était en train de leur mentir, le père d'Aria ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Ezra ne faisait que chercher des excuses pour expliquer le fait que lui, un professeur de 22 ans, sortait avec son élève de 16 ans, qui bien sûr n'était autre que sa fille. Peu importe ce qu'il disait, ou plutôt ce qu'ILS disaient, Byron ne pourrait jamais accepter cela.

B- Il est temps pour toi de partir.

Les trois autres personnes de la pièce tournèrent leurs regards vers lui, surpris par son annonce. Ezra venait tout juste d'ouvrir son cœur et de dévoiler tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Aria, et Byron le jetait dehors.

Ar- Papa…

B- Vous nous avez tous les deux donnés vos explications… Tu nous as demandé d'écouter et on l'a fait, alors maintenant il peut partir.

Aria avait dû mal à comprendre la réaction de son père. C'est vrai qu'elle et Ezra avaient expliqué ce qu'ils s'étaient passés entre eux, mais elle aurait pensé que ses parents leur donneraient leur avis avant que son petit ami ne parte.

B- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait l'inviter à diner j'espère?

Son ton s'était durci de nouveau tout comme son regard.

Ar- Non… Je… Je pensais juste que vous voudriez nous parler avant qu'il ne parte.

B- Si j'ai besoin de dire quelque chose, je te parlerais à toi Aria.

Byron quitta le canapé et passa à côté d'Ezra.

B- Je crois que tu sais où est la porte.

Il fixa Ezra, et celui-ci crût un instant qu'il allait le frapper mais il finit par le lâcher des yeux avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Aria allait l'interpeller, mais Ezra l'en empêcha.

Ez- C'est bon Aria.

Ar- Il ne peut pas te mettre dehors comme ça.

Ez- On a dit ce que l'on avait à dire, maintenant il faut qu'on leur laisse le temps de digérer tout ça.

Aria acquiesça légèrement sachant qu'il avait raison avant qu'Ezra ne se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et Aria s'apprêtait à le suivre dehors quand la voix de son père l'arrêta.

B- Où est-ce que tu vas?

Elle tourna son regard vers lui, exaspérée qu'il ne lui laisse pas un moment de répit.

Ar- J'accompagne Ezra jusqu'à sa voiture.

B- Il trouvera son chemin tout seul.

Aria croisa le regard d'Ezra qui lui demandait silencieusement de ne pas répondre à son père. Elle serra les dents pour ravaler sa colère et vit Ezra poser les yeux sur ses parents qui les avaient maintenant rejoints dans l'entrée.

Ez- Merci de nous avoir écoutés. Je sais que c'était dur pour vous, alors merci. J'espère qu'on se reverra dans de meilleures circonstances.

Ezra crût voir un petit sourire sur les lèvres d'Ella, mais il disparut la seconde suivante.

Ez- Au revoir Byron, Ella.

Il leur fit un petit mouvement de tête pour les saluer, mais seule elle, répondit. Ezra regarda ensuite Aria, un sourire apparaissant immédiatement sur ses lèvres.

Ez- Bye.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste.

Ar- Bye.

Aria aurait voulu plus que tout se pencher et l'embrasser avant qu'il ne parte, mais elle savait que son père n'apprécierait pas et elle ne voulait pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, même si elle trouvait son attitude excessive. Elle posa sa tête contre la porte alors qu'elle regardait Ezra descendre les marches du perron, s'éloignant peu à peu d'elle. Il se retourna néanmoins lorsqu'il atteint la dernière marche, lui donnant un de ses merveilleux sourires. Il articula ensuite un « Je t'aime » sur ses lèvres et elle ne put que lui sourire avant de lui articuler un « Je t'aime » silencieux en retour. Ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant qu'il ne rejoigne sa voiture. Aria attendit qu'il soit monté dedans avant de refermer la porte de la maison. Aussitôt elle vit son père s'approcher d'elle et il était loin de s'être calmé.

B- Tu ne reverras plus jamais ce pervers!

Aria ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déterminé et elle, ne s'était jamais sentie aussi énervée. Elle avait réprimé sa colère lorsqu'Ezra était là, mais elle ne pouvait pas la retenir cette fois. Son père agissait comme si il n'avait pas écouté ce qu'ils leur avaient dit. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient raconté comment ne pouvait-il pas comprendre? Ou au moins prendre une minute pour tenter de comprendre? Il traitait encore Ezra de pervers alors que celui-ci lui avait avoué tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour sa fille. Aria avait l'impression que ses paroles n'étaient que du vent pour son père. Tous les efforts qu'ils avaient faits aujourd'hui pour tenter de lui expliquer n'avaient servis à rien!

Ar- Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça! Ezra n'est pas un pervers!

B- Je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça que j'appelle les hommes qui couchent avec leurs élèves de seize ans! D'ailleurs il a de la chance que je n'ai pas encore appelé les flics!

Des larmes commencèrent à quitter ses yeux à l'entente des menaces de son père.

Ar- Si tu fais ça je ne parlerais plus jamais!

B- Vu tout ce que tu me caches ça ne fera pas une grosse différence!

Aria n'arrivait pas à croire son père. Comment pouvait-il agir ainsi envers elle? Envers Ezra?

Ar- Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas trompé maman et ne m'avais pas demandé ensuite de garder ton secret, je n'aurais pas appris à mentir aussi bien!

B- Oh n'essayes pas de changer de conversation Aria! CA, c'est à propos de toi faisant la chose la plus stupide de toute ta vie!

Ar- Et bien, tel père, telle fille!

Aria et Byron se fixaient avec colère, et Ella vit son mari commencer à lever sa main vers leur fille.

El- BYRON!

Il baissa sa main avant d'aller plus loin, mais garda son regard sur Aria. Elle essuyait les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage mais de nouvelles vinrent les remplacer. Sa colère était quelque peu retombée mais la tristesse avait pris sa place.

Ar- Je pensais vraiment que toi plus que quiconque pourrait me comprendre papa… mais je suppose que j'avais tort.

Aria se dirigea vers l'escalier avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers ses parents.

Ar- Et juste pour information, Ezra et moi n'avons jamais fait l'amour.

Elle monta les escaliers sur ces dernières paroles et alla directement dans sa chambre, s'effondrant sur son lit pour pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Ella était encore surprise parce que sa fille venait de dire.

El- Ça change beaucoup de choses.

Byron lança un regard stupéfait à sa femme.

B- Quoi? Tu ne la crois pas vraiment j'espère?

El- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle mentirait?

Ella ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ferait cela, après tout, tout ce que leur fille leur avait dit aujourd'hui était la vérité. Aria leur avait avoué ce qu'elle ressentait pour Ezra, et leur avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Même si elle avait cru ne pas reconnaître sa fille quand elle avait appris sa relation avec son professeur, Ella avait l'impression de l'avoir retrouvée aujourd'hui. Elle pensait la connaître suffisamment pour savoir quand elle mentait ou pas, et son instinct lui disait que c'était la vérité… mais bon, celui-ci n'avait apparemment pas été très bon ses derniers mois…

B- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle… Tu n'es pas sérieuse Ella! Bien sûr qu'elle ment. La seule chose qu'elle veut c'est être avec ce mec. Elle ne va pas nous dire qu'elle couche avec lui si elle veut qu'on la laisse le revoir! Et CA n'arrivera jamais! Si j'entends qu'ils se sont ne serait-ce que parlés, j'appellerais la police et le ferais renvoyer de Hollis!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Byron doit avoir de nouveaux fans après ce chapitre non? :p Ella a été un peu moins présente dans ce chapitre mais elle le sera bien plus par la suite ;) Maintenant vous savez se que j'attends, ça commence par 'Rev' et ça finit par 'iew'! ;)  
><strong>

**Je vous avais dit que le chapitre 4 avait été écrit avant la reprise de la série (même s'il y a quelques similitudes avec la réalité) mais pour la suite de la fic je vais essayer de reprendre la plupart des scènes d'Aria et Ezra dans la série en adaptant à la fic bien sûr et j'ajouterais de nouvelles scènes ;) **

**Je vous laisse un petit spoiler pour le chapitre 5: il sera en 2 parties et Aria aura deux conversations: avec une amie et un membre de sa famille, à vous de deviner avec qui?** :)

**Avant de vous laisser tranquille, je voulais ajouter que je posterais un long (et quand je dis 'long' je veux dire loooooooooooooooooong) one shot Ezria demain ou lundi sur l'ép 2x16, vu que j'ai décidé d'en faire un pour chaque épisode. J'aurais dû le poster cette semaine mais je ne l'ai fini qu'hier :p et je travaille encore sur la traduction. **

**Bon je crois que c'est tout cette fois :) **

**Merci encore de lire ma fic et de laisser un review, ça me motive vraiment pour écrire :)**

**3 XOXO**

**PS: Plus que 2 jours avant le 2x17 et notre baiser Ezria sous la pluie!**


	10. Chapitre 5: You've Got A Friend part 1

**A/N****:**** Merci pour vos****reviews! Je sais que je me répète à chaque fois mais ca me fait vraiment plaisir d'en avoir!**

**Ally Hope: Ce n'est pas dit explicitement dans la série c'est vrai, mais Aria fait référence au fait qu'elle "n'a pas" Ezra dans l'ep 2x09. Je crois que Marlene a dit sur twitter qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait l'amour ensemble et puis avec tous les spoilers qui circulent en ce moment sur la 'Ezria sex scene' qu'on devrait avoir, je suis quasiment certaine que se sera leur premiere fois ensemble. Après je sais que beaucoup pense qu'ils l'ont déjà fait, mais pour ma part je suis plutôt du côté de ceux qui pensent qu'Ezra n'aurait jamais couché avec Aria quand il était encore son prof. Même s'ils sortaient ensemble depuis un moment, je pense qu'il n'était pas prêt à briser cette barrière (légalement parlant je veux dire)**

**Sarah: ne t'en fais pas, je peux parfois avoir quelque panne d'inspiration mais elle revient très vite ;) et puis il y aura toujours un moyen de voir PLL!**

**Allez je vous laisse lire maintenant, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court comparé au dernier, mais je me rattraperais au prochain ;)**

**Disclaimer: Et PLL n'est toujours pas à moi  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5: You've Got A Friend (part 1)<strong>

Les sanglots d'Aria ne s'étaient pas arrêtés depuis qu'elle était montée dans sa chambre. Son lit était mouillé par ses pleurs mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête les mots de son père.

_« __C'est mal Aria! __»_

_« __Tu es juste une enfant, tu ne sais rien de l'amour!__»_

_« __Tu ne reverras plus jamais ce pervers! »_

_« __Il a de la chance que je n'ai pas encore appelé les flics!__»_

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent quand elle repensa au moment où il avait levé la main vers elle. Il l'aurait sans aucun doute frappé si sa mère ne l'avait pas arrêté. Comment pouvait-il lui faire cela, à elle, sa fille? Aria comprenait qu'il soit déçu par elle, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait être autant en colère contre elle… contre Ezra. Tout comme elle lui avait dit, Aria pensait qu'il la comprendrait mieux que quiconque. Après tout, Byron avait lui aussi avait été impliqué dans une relation élève/professeur il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il avait cédé à son attraction pour Meredith malgré le fait qu'il soit son professeur et qu'il soit marié, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre se qu'il se passait entre Ezra et elle? Ce n'était pas si diffèrent après tout, surtout qu'eux n'avaient trompé personne! Son père s'était engagé dans cette relation avec son élève malgré les interdits, tout comme elle et Ezra, alors POURQUOI ne comprenait-il pas?

Aria renifla fortement et se décida à quitter son lit pour aller prendre un mouchoir sur son bureau. Alors qu'elle essuyait son visage du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ses yeux se posèrent sur le livre de poésie qui contenait le poème d'Ezra. Elle tourna rapidement les pages et s'arrêta quand 'B-26' apparut devant ses yeux. Elle fit doucement glisser ses doigts sur le papier imprimé, relisant pour la énième fois les mots de son amour. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler quand elle pensa qu'elle pourrait ne jamais le revoir si son père mettait ses menaces à exécution. Elle ne pourrait plus passer ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs, plonger dans ses yeux bleus qui la transportaient hors de ce monde, enlacer ses doigts aux siens, poser sa tête contre son torse pour entendre les battements de son cœur, embrasser ses lèvres si douces… Une boule se forma dans son estomac, elle avait tant besoin d'Ezra dans sa vie. Ses parents ne pouvaient pas l'empêcher de le voir, c'était impossible… Elle ne survivrait pas sans lui…

Aria aurait tout donné pour être dans ses bras à cet instant. Elle savait qu'il aurait su trouver les mots pour la rassurer. Il avait été si courageux aujourd'hui avec ses parents. Il avait réussi à garder son calme alors que la situation aurait pu déraper des dizaines de fois, elle l'admirait pour cela. Sans lui la discussion aurait été bien pire, il y aurait peut-être même pas eu de discussion! Oh comme elle avait besoin de lui à cet instant…

Aria se dirigea de nouveau vers son lit le poème d'Ezra collé à elle pour garder un semblant de contact avec lui, quand son portable se mit alors à sonner. Elle pensa d'abord à le laisser, elle n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que cela soit à cet instant. Puis elle réalisa que c'était peut-être Ezra qui l'appelait et elle se jeta quasiment sur son portable qui était sur le bureau.

Ar- Ezra?

Sa voix était pleine d'espoir, même si elle restait tremblotante à cause de ses pleurs.

Sp- Non c'est moi, Spencer…

Sa gorge se serra quand elle réalisa que se n'était pas lui.

Sp- Est-ce que ça va Aria?

Elle pouvait entendre son inquiétude dans sa voix.

Ar- Je… Je…

Les mots restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge, elle n'arrivait pas à parler.

Sp- Aria qu'est-ce qui se passe?… Tu sais que tu peux me parler.

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Aria. Elle aurait préféré avoir Ezra au bout du fil, mais elle était tout de même reconnaissante que cela soit Spencer. Ses amies avaient maintenant toutes acceptés son couple avec Ezra, mais Spencer avait toujours été celle qui la supportait le plus. Elle pourrait certainement la rassurer si elle lui racontait se qu'il s'était passé.

Ar- Ezra… Ezra et moi… on a parlé à mes parents… On… leur a dit pour nous…

Sp- Oh mon dieu!… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Qu'est-ce que tes parents ont dit ?

Aria pouvait entendre qu'elle était vraiment inquiète pour elle, et cela la rassura d'un côté. Elle se sentait mieux de pouvoir parler à son amie.

Ar- On... on a essayé du mieux qu'on a pu de leur expliquer se qu'on ressentait réellement l'un pour l'autre… Comment s'étaient passés les choses entre nous… Ils nous ont écouté, mais ensuite... mon père a mis Ezra à la porte. Il a dit que je ne le reverrais jamais… qu'il allait appeler la police…

Les larmes d'Aria reprirent de nouveau.

Ar- Je ne peux pas le perdre Spence…

Sp- Je sais Aria… Ca n'arrivera pas… Tu dois juste laisser un peu de temps à tes parents. Je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront que vous vous aimez vraiment.

Ar- Je sais pas… Ils sont assez énervés… surtout mon père… il a failli me frapper.

Sp- Il a quoi?

Ar- On… on était en train de se disputer après qu'Ezra soit parti et… il a levé sa main… mais ma mère l'a arrêté avant qu'il ne fasse quoique cela soit.

Sp- Dieu merci.

Ar- Ce n'est pas tout… Mike… Mike a frappé Ezra…

Sp- Ton frère?

Ar- Oui… Je lui ai dit qu'Ezra et moi étions ensemble et il… il l'a juste frappé avant de partir énervé…

Sp- Il a probablement agi sous le coup de l'impulsion. Tu devrais lui parler, lui expliquer la vérité. Il comprendra.

Ar- Peut-être, je sais pas…

Elle pleura de nouveau en pensant à la réaction de sa famille envers sa relation.

Ar- Toute ma famille nous déteste, moi et Ezra… Ils ne nous laisseront jamais être ensemble…

Sp- Hey ne dit pas ça Aria… Tu sais bien qu'ils t'aiment, ils finiront par comprendre. Laisses-leur du temps… Et puis quoiqu'il arrive tu sais que nous as, moi et les filles. On sera toujours là pour toi… et pour Ezra.

Ar- Merci Spence.

Aria était vraiment touchée par les paroles de son amie. C'est parce qu'elles se connaissaient si bien que Spencer trouvait toujours les mots pour la réconforter.

Sp- Tu veux que je vienne te voir?

Ar- Je… je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée. Mes parents sont toujours en train de parler dans le salon, et Mike… je ne sais même pas où il est… et puis je suis quasiment sûre qu'ils ne te laisseraient pas entrer si tu venais.

Sp- Je pourrais escalader l'arbre qui est en face de ta chambre.

Aria rit légèrement. Cela faisait des années que personne n'avait escaladé cet arbre… depuis la disparition d'Alison en fait. A l'époque les filles s'échappaient par la fenêtre pendant leurs 'soirées pyjamas' pour aller à des concerts que leurs parents leur avaient interdits, ou encore pour aller dans des bars. Ali les entraînaient souvent là-bas à une période, leur disant que c'était l'endroit pour rencontrer des 'vrais' hommes. Aria avait toujours douté des paroles d'Alison jusqu'au jour où elle avait rencontré Ezra…

Ar- Merci Spence mais… je crois que j'ai besoin de passer la soirée seule. Je dois remettre mes idées en place après aujourd'hui.

Sp- Ok… mais si tu changes d'avis, envoie moi un sms.

Ar- D'accord… merci encore de m'avoir parlé. Ça m'a vraiment aidé.

Sp- Quand tu veux.

Ar- Je te verrais demain à l'école.

Sp- Oui, salut Aria.

Ar- Bye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Comme vous l'avez probablement compris je suis une grande du Sparia (en tant qu'amis ofc!) donc il y en aura une bonne dose dans cette fic**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite discussion entre amies, comme toujours laissez-moi un petit review pour me dire!**

**J'avais écrit une première version avec une Aria qui pétait vraiment les plombs, mais ce n'était pas vraiment réaliste pour cette fic, par contre si ça vous intéresse je pourrais poster cette autre version du chap à part?**

**Je posterais probablement la suite jeudi ou vendredi, en fonction d'où j'en serais avec mon one shot pour le 2x17 ;)**

**Le titre de ce chapitre est "You've got a friend" chanson originalement chanté par Carole King et reprise par quasiment tout le monde, la plus célèbre étant celle de Michael Jackson.  
><strong>

**Merci encore une fois d'avoir lu cette fic, et à bientôt!**

**PS: Si vous regardez SAB ce soir, ou demain vu le décalage, il y a une chanson de Nick Howard qui s'appelle 'Falling for you' dedans. Donc si vous aimez allez acheter sa musique sur iTunes, il a vraiment de magnifiques chansons et n'hésitez pas à le tweeter, c'est vraiment le mec le plus sympa du monde! Désolé, je suis juste super contente parce que j'adore ce chanteur, et cette chanson, et cette sérié! C'est juste super géniale!  
><strong>


	11. Chapitre 5: You've Got A Friend part 2

**A/N: Merci pour vos reviews sur la fic et j'en profite aussi pour vous remerciez pour ceux du one shot!**

**Ally Hope: Le 2x17 était super même si j'ai l'impression qu'il manque un tit quelque chose. J'espère que oui pour la cabane, mais d'après les spoilers Ella pourrait les arrêter avant! (Hate de voir Ezria vs Ella :)) SAB c'est bien Switched at Birth j'ai commencé la série pendant le break et j'adore! Vive Emmett et Bay :)**

**J'ai essayé de poster un peu plus tôt mais j'avais un problème avec le site :( Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé ce chapitre un peu plus triste, celui-ci reste dans le même registre mais il est beaucoup plus long! Par contre je ne sais pas quand je posterais le one shot pour le 2x17, j'ai un peu de mal à l'écrire :( avec un peu de chance mon inspiration reviendra ce weekend!**

**Disclaimer: Pretty Little Liars ne m'appartient pas!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5: You've Got A Friend (part 2)<strong>

Aria était toujours dans sa chambre, les écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles pour couvrir la discussion de ses parents qui étaient dans le salon. Après son coup de fil avec Spencer, elle avait tenté d'écouter se qu'ils disaient, mais elle s'était très vite rendue compte qu'ils ne faisaient que blâmer Ezra pour se qui était arrivé. Elle ne pouvait plus les entendre dire ses choses horribles sur lui alors elle avait préféré prendre son iPod et mettre la musique à fond pour tenter d'oublier se qui se passait en bas. Cela n'avait pas vraiment aidé puisqu'elle était maintenant bloquée avec ses propres pensées…

Aria ne cessait de se demander se qui allait se passer pour elle et Ezra maintenant. Eux voulaient sans aucun doute rester ensemble mais malheureusement ces parents n'étaient pas du même avis… pour l'instant en tout cas. Tout se qu'elle pouvait faire c'était attendre, comme lui avaient dit Ezra et Spencer. Après tout elle aussi avait mis du temps avant de comprendre se qui se passait entre elle et son professeur, d'ailleurs elle se demandait encore parfois comment c'était possible, mais au final tout se qui comptait c'était qu'elle et Ezra s'aimaient… Avec un peu de chance ses parents comprendraient cela aussi et les laisseraient être ensemble.

Aria vit une ombre passée devant la porte de sa chambre avant d'entendre le bruit d'une porte claquer, malgré les écouteurs qu'elle avait sur les oreilles. Cela ne pouvait être que Mike. Il s'était enfin décidé à rentrer apparemment. Il faut dire qu'il était presque 21 h, il n'allait tout de même pas passer la nuit dehors. Aria poussa un soupir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de se qui se passait avec son petit frère. Il avait cambriolé des maisons, et puis avait eu une grosse période de dépression, mais depuis la semaine dernière les choses s'étaient améliorées. Elle et son frère avaient parlés à leurs parents de ses problèmes, et Mike avait accepté de voir un psy. Il semblait allé mieux mais après avoir vu sa réaction quand elle lui avait annoncé sa relation avec Ezra, Aria avait peur qu'il replonge. Même si elle lui en voulait d'avoir frappé son petit ami, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son petit frère redevenir le zombie qu'il était devenu. C'était son rôle de veiller sur lui.

Aria défit ses écouteurs et quitta son lit avant de sortir de sa chambre pour frapper à la porte de son frère.

M- Ouais?

Elle entra dans la chambre et vit Mike assis sur son lit en train de jouer sur son téléphone.

Ar- Hey… je peux te parler?

Il la regarda en soupirant.

M- Tu vas le faire même si je dis non, pas vrai?

Aria lui fit un petit sourire et ferma la porte avant de s'asseoir près de lui. Mike reporta son attention sur son portable alors qu'elle resta silencieuse un moment ne sachant pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet.

Ar- J'… Je… t'as mangé quelque chose ce soir?

Mike releva la tête vers sa sœur.

M- T'es venu pour savoir si j'ai mangé?

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

Ar- Non, pas vraiment… Je…

Elle posa une main sur le bras de son frère.

Ar- Comment est-ce que tu vas?

Il regarda de nouveau l'écran de son téléphone.

M- Super… Ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux.

Ar- Mike...

Il soupira fortement et laissa son portable tomber sur le lit.

M- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Tu sors avec notre prof d'Anglais, papa et maman se disputent… Ça craint c'est tout.

Aria baissa les yeux pour regarder ses mains. Elle savait à quel point cela avait été dur pour lui de voir leurs parents se déchirer.

Ar- Je suis désolée… pour papa et maman…

Elle releva les yeux vers Mike.

Ar- Mais ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois. Ils ne vont pas encore se séparer… c'est à propos de moi et Ezra.

A peine avait-elle prononcé son nom, qu'Aria vit un éclair de colère apparaître dans le regard de son frère.

M- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ce mec? Est-ce qu'il te force à faire des choses avec lui ? Parce que je n'hésiterais à le refrapper si c'est le cas!

Ar- Non Mike, ce n'est pas ça du tout.

Il la regarda avec un air confus.

M- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Parce que je ne vois pas beaucoup de raisons qui pousseraient un prof à sortir avec son élève, et elles sont toutes tordues et…

Aria le coupa, ne voulant entendre les théories de son frère.

Ar- Et si je te disais qu'il est amoureux de moi?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent à l'entente des mots de sa sœur.

M- C'est se qu'il t'a dit? Je pensais que tu étais plus intelli…

Ar- Mike est-ce que tu pourrais m'écouter pendant une seconde et arrêter d'imaginer le pire?

Il fut surpris pas le ton d'Aria. Bien sûr elle avait l'habitude de lui donner des ordres vu qu'il était plus jeune qu'elle, mais cette fois, elle avait l'air bien plus sérieuse.

Ar- Je… je vais tout te dire à propos d'Ezra et moi, mais il faut que tu me promettes que tu ne m'interrompras pas et que tu ne feras pas de commentaires… parce que je peux comprendre que papa et maman soient en colère contre moi et n'approuvent pas… mais t'es mon petit frère, j'ai besoin que tu saches que je ne mens pas et que se qu'il se passe entre Ezra et moi est réel… Je ne peux pas avoir toute la famille qui me déteste.

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et Mike se sentit immédiatement coupable de voir sa sœur comme ça. C'était définitivement un sujet important pour elle et il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il se fichait de se qu'elle ressentait. Aria avoir toujours été là pour lui dans les moments difficiles, même quand lui, refusait son aide. Il avait pour l'instant du mal à comprendre se qui se passait entre Mr Fitz et elle, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber.

Mike passa un bras autour de son épaule pour la prendre contre lui, avant d'essuyer les larmes de sa sœur.

M- Je te promets que je ne dirais rien avant que tu n'es terminé… Et il faut que tu saches que je ne pourrais jamais te détester. Tu es ma petite grande sœur, je t'aimerais toujours.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Aria prit une minute pour se remettre avant de commencer son récit.

Ar- Donc... la première chose qu'il faut que tu saches c'est qu'Ezra et moi nous sommes rencontrés avant la rentrée…

Elle lui raconta leur rencontre dans le bar, puis le lendemain quand ils s'étaient rendus compte en classe qu'ils seraient élève et professeur, les jours qu'ils avaient passés à tenter de rester éloignés, avant de finalement céder. Le départ d'Ezra pour New York… son retour, quand elle avait essayé de l'oublier en se mettant avec Noel, avant que celui-ci ne les surprenne dans la voiture d'Ezra.

M- Alors c'était vrai… quand Noel m'a dit qu'il avait vu Mr Fitz avec une élève?

Ar- Oui.

Mike sembla perdu dans ses pensées pendant un instant mais revint finalement à lui.

M- C'est pour ça que t'agissais aussi bizarrement quand je t'ai dit qu'il allait parler au principal? T'étais en train de paniquer?

Ar- Ce n'est même pas assez fort pour décrire se que je ressentais à ce moment-là… Je suis allée directement chez Ezra après ça. Noel… il lui avait fait du chantage pour avoir de meilleures notes…Mais Ezra refusait de céder alors…

M- Il allait le faire virer.

Aria acquiesça.

Ar- Mais Ezra ne voulait pas que je sois blessée alors il a décidé de démissionner avant que Noel n'est une chance de parler… Il allait quitter la ville le lendemain.

M- Il aurait quitté son travail pour toi?

Ar- Oui… même si ça voulait dire qu'on ne pourrait plus se voir… Il voulait me protéger de se qui pourrait arriver si notre relation était découverte.

M- Il tient vraiment à toi.

Aria sourit légèrement, heureuse de voir que son frère avait compris qu'Ezra ne se servait pas d'elle. Elle continua son histoire avec Noel qui avait été renvoyé avant de pouvoir exposer leur couple. Elle lui raconta ensuite leur premier rendez-vous, et puis Simone qui avait flirté avec Ezra, sa rencontre mouvementée avec Byron, Jackie, l'ex maléfique, et puis son départ pour Hollis. Elle laissa de côté l'histoire avec Jason. Elle faisait son possible pour l'oublier elle-même, et ne voulait vraiment pas partager cette erreur stupide. Elle termina par la venue d'Ezra au commissariat, et Aria fut assez contente de voir que Mike semblait maintenant parfaitement comprendre qu'elle et Ezra étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et que rien, ni personne, ne pourrait les séparer.

M- C'est complètement fou comme histoire.

Ar- Je sais… mais tout est vrai.

M- Je sais, c'est juste… J'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai pas vu se qu'il se passait.

Ar- Je suis plutôt bonne pour garder les secrets.

M- Oui, je crois que c'est le truc des Montgomery.

Aria le regarda. C'est vrai que tout le monde avait, à un moment, ou à un autre, caché quelque chose au reste de la famille, mais elle n'était pas sûre que c'était une bonne chose.

M- Je veux dire… Tu sais…

Il lui fit un petit sourire pour tenter de détendre Aria, qui s'était un peu crispée après sa dernière remarque. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle se sente visée, il essayait seulement de faire un peu d'humour malgré une situation qui était loin d'être drôle. Mike savait que maintenant qu'Aria avait révélé sa relation avec Ezra à leurs parents, elle passerait sûrement des moments très durs, mais il serait là pour elle.

M- Si Mr F… Ezra, si Ezra te rend heureuse, alors je suis content pour toi Aria.

Ar- Merci Mike. C'est vraiment important pour moi que tu penses cela.

Ils se sourirent avant que Mike ne prenne sa sœur dans ses bras. Ils s'étreignirent un instant avant de s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Il la regarda ensuite avec un regard coupable.

M- Je… Je suis désolé de l'avoir frappé.

Aria lui fit un petit sourire pour le rassurer.

M- Quand tu m'as dit que vous étiez ensemble je… j'ai pensé… qu'il profitait de toi.

Ar- Ne t'en fais pas Mike, je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait… je ne t'en veux pas.

Elle passa sa main sur son bras.

Ar- Ezra non plus.

Il lui lança un regard surpris.

M- Vraiment? Comment est-ce que tu sais ça?

Ar- Et bien, après que tu sois parti je l'ai soigné dans la salle de bain et il… t'a défendu, il m'a dit que tu voulais me protéger.

Mike rit légèrement en pensant que le petit ami de sa sœur qu'il avait frappé, l'avait défendu quelques minutes après.

M- T'as intérêt à le garder ce mec Aria.

Se fut au tour de sa sœur de rire doucement.

Ar- Ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas le laisser partir de sitôt.

Aria rit de nouveau. Cette conversation était presque irréelle. Il y a quelques heures son frère frappait Ezra, et maintenant il était en train de lui dire qu'il était heureux pour eux. C'était vraiment bizarre, mais d'un autre côté cela faisait vraiment du bien à Aria de pouvoir parler aussi librement de son couple avec Mike. Elle n'avait plus à lui mentir sur son petit ami et ses soirées chez 'les filles'. Elle était enfin libre de dire tout se qu'elle voulait sans avoir peur de faire une gaffe à propos de son couple. Et puis elle savait qu'elle avait au moins un membre de sa famille qui la soutenait.

M- Hey, est-ce que t'as mangé ce soir?

Aria hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Depuis sa dispute avec son père, elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre.

Ar- Je… je ne veux pas les voir.

Mike lui fit un petit sourire compréhensif.

M- Tu veux que je descende te chercher un truc?

Ar- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

Il la scruta un instant avant de se lever du lit avec un petit sourire.

M- Bien essayé grande sœur, mais tu vas manger que tu le veuilles ou non… en plus je commence à avoir faim!

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Aria lui répondit avec un sourire, légèrement surprise de voir son frère prendre soin d'elle ainsi. Mike ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se tourna une dernière fois vers sa sœur.

M- Et au fait, je vérifierais personnellement que tu manges tous les jours, alors n'essayes pas de te débarrasser de moi.

Mike lui fit un grand sourire avant de fermer la porte et Aria l'entendit ensuite descendre l'escalier. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. La semaine dernière c'était son frère qui refusait de se nourrir et restait enfermer dans sa chambre, et maintenant qu'elle commençait à agir ainsi, c'était lui qui prenait soin d'elle. C'était presque comme si le monde était à l'envers. Mais Aria devait admettre que son petit frère avait définitivement bien grandi. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur lui dans les jours, et même les semaines à venir.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bon vous l'aurez compris ce chapitre 5 m'a permis de montrer mon amour pour Mike et Spencer, et leur relation avec Aria :) Laissez un petit review si vous avez aimé (ou detesté je prends toutes les critiques!)**

**Le chapitre 6 est d'ores et déjà en cours d'écriture (pas d'inspiration pour le one shot mais pour la fic oui!). Il sera très probablement en 3/4 parties alors voici quelques indices sur se qui va s'y passer: il y a aura des textos, une dispute, un moment entre amies et une visite surprise... oh et un petit quelque chose appelé Ezria mêlé à tout ça!**

**J'attends vos reviews :) et passez un bon weekend, j'essaie de revenir vite avec le one shot 2x17!  
><strong>

**XOXO**


	12. Chapitre 6: Somewhere In Between part 1

**A/N:****Merci Manroee pour ton review! Ezra est de retour dans ce chapitre (enfin en quelque sorte!)**

**Encore un long chapitre je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le couper!**

**J'ai pas mal de trucs à dire, mais je vous laisse lire d'abord ;)**

**Disclaimer: PLL ne m'appartient pas!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6: Somewhere In Between (part 1)<strong>

Aria fut réveillée le lendemain matin par la sonnerie de son réveil, qu'elle éteint rapidement en extirpant un bras de son lit. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux, puis les referma aussitôt en émettant un grognement contre son oreiller. La nuit avait été bien trop courte, et elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter son lit. Elle resserra la couverture autour d'elle en repensant à sa nuit.

Après avoir mangé un petit encas avec son frère dans sa chambre en discutant d'Ezra et elle, Aria avait rejoint son propre lit pour essayer de dormir. C'était peine perdue avec la discussion de ces parents, qui après avoir occupé le salon toute la soirée, avaient rejoint leur chambre non pas pour dormir, mais pour continuer leur débat concernant son couple. Aria avait maudit sa maison pour avoir des murs aussi fins, et comme plus tôt dans la soirée, avait décidé d'utiliser son iPod pour bloquer le son de leurs voix. Elle avait fini par s'endormir, ses pensées envahit par tout se qu'il s'était passé dans la journée. Elle avait espéré qu'après autant d'évènements elle serait exténuée et dormirait jusqu'au matin, mais se ne fut pas le cas. Aria s'était réveillée des dizaines de fois dans la nuit, se tournant dans tous les sens. Elle avait bien trop de choses en tête pour pouvoir dormir paisiblement, et le seul endroit où elle aurait pu se reposer n'était pas une option pour le moment… Cela ne l'avait cependant pas empêché de considérer plusieurs fois l'option de s'échapper par sa fenêtre au milieu de la nuit pour aller rejoindre les bras réconfortants d'Ezra… mais elle savait que c'était impossible, cela aurait apporté plus de problèmes que de solutions. Alors Aria avait continué à se retourner dans ses draps, fermant les yeux en imaginant qu'il était là, à côté d'elle, tout comme il l'avait été la nuit précédente…

Son portable émit un bip, et Aria grogna de nouveau au son qui l'empêchait d'avoir un réveil calme. Elle passa une main sur son visage en émettant un soupir. Un nouveau bip retentit et elle se décida à se dégager des couvertures. Apparemment son réveil et son portable étaient décidés à ne pas la laisser se rendormir ce matin et c'était loin d'être la meilleure façon de la mettre de bonne humeur. Aria se saisit du téléphone pour voir qui la dérangeait si tôt. Sa mauvaise humeur matinale disparut aussitôt quand elle vit l'auteur du message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

_« Bonjour Aria. Tu m'as manqué au réveil. Je t'aime. Ezra »_

Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. C'était tout se qui lui fallait pour la réveiller complètement. Elle répondit rapidement à son texto.

_« Bonjour. Tu m'as manqué aussi. __J'aurais encore voulu dormir dans tes bras. Ça m'a manqué de ne pas entendre ton rire ce matin. __XO Aria »_

_« Mon rire? »_

_« Tu as ri dans ton sommeil hier matin :) C'était trop mignon. »_

_« Oh… Tu devais voir ça un jour, pas vrai? Et merci, toi aussi tu es mignonne quand tu dors :) »_

_« :) 3 »_

_« :) Comment ça va à la maison? »_

_« Mieux avec Mike, pire avec mes parents. Je me suis disputée avec mon père après ton départ et ils ont discuté ensemble toute la nuit. »_

_« Il leur faut du temps pour analyser tout se qu'on leur a dit hier, c'est normal. Je suis désolé pour la dispute avec ton père, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »_

_« Il a dit un truc stupide et n'a pas aimé quand je lui ai répondu. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être si hypocrite. »_

_« N'en veux pas à ton père Aria, il essaye juste de comprendre comment et pourquoi c'est arrivé. Il a le droit d'être en colère contre nous. __Il finira par se calmer. »_

_« Je sais. J'espère juste que ça ne durera pas trop longtemps parce que je déteste me disputer avec eux, et je déteste encore plus être loin de toi. »_

_« Moi aussi, mais souviens-toi que peu importe se qui arrivera avec tes parents, on s'en sortira ensemble. »_

_« Je sais. Je t'aime Ezra »_

_« Je t'aime aussi Aria »_

_« Je devrais aller me préparer avant que mes parents ne viennent dans ma chambre. __Merci pour ça Ezra, j'en avais vraiment besoin. »_

_« De rien Ar, tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi. »_

_« Je le sais. __J'essaierais de t'appeler tout à l'heure ou de venir à Hollis. »_

_« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Hollis soit une bonne idée maintenant que ton père est au courant. »_

_« T'as raison :( Mais j'ai besoin de te voir. »_

_« On trouvera une solution ;) Maintenant va te préparer pour l'école, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard en pour ton cours d'anglais! Je t'aime. »_

_« Ce cours n'est pas marrant sans toi! Je t'aime aussi. XOXO »_

Aria reposa son téléphone à côté d'elle, heureuse d'avoir pu parler avec Ezra, même si c'était seulement par texto. Il l'avait rassuré de nouveau et elle était prête à affronter cette nouvelle journée… et ses parents. Elle quitta enfin son lit pour se préparer. Aria voulait vraiment voir Ezra aujourd'hui, mais comme il lui avait dit, aller à Hollis avec son père sur le campus était loin d'être une bonne idée. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait aller à son appartement dans la soirée? Elle pourrait utiliser les filles comme alibi, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire… mais est-ce que ses parents la croiraient maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'elle leur avait menti pendant des mois? D'ailleurs est-ce qu'ils allaient la punir pour cela? Oui, bien sûr… restait à savoir comment?

Après s'être habillée et maquillée, Aria prépara ses affaires pour l'école et prit son sac. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre prête à aller en cours, quand elle vit son père sortir de sa propre chambre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler après leur dispute de la veille, mais elle se devait de rester polie si elle espérait se réconcilier avec lui. Elle lui fit un petit sourire en le regardant.

Ar- Bonjour.

B- Hum où est-ce que tu vas?

Aria se tourna vers lui.

Ar- En cours.

Il la regarda de haut en bas.

B- Avec ça?

Elle regarda ses propres vêtements ne voyant pas se qu'il voulait dire par là.

Ar- Oui, de quoi est-ce que tu parles?

B- Et bien se n'est pas approprié pour l'école alors… changes tes vêtements.

Aria émit un petit rire nerveux, pensant d'abord qu'il plaisantait, mais elle se calma quand elle vit son regard sérieux.

Ar- Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai un code vestimentaire papa?

Ella les rejoignit à ce moment-là, probablement alertée par leur discussion.

B- Ah depuis que nous savons pour qui tu t'habilles… alors changes tes vêtements.

Aria n'arrivait pas à croire se que son père lui disait. Elle échangea un regard avec sa mère pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Ella semblait presque aussi perdue qu'elle. Elle pensait que son père avait exagéré la veille, mais là il poussait vraiment le bouchon un peu trop loin. Il allait décider de ses vêtements maintenant?

Ar- Ok, donc…

El- Euh…

Aria se tourna rapidement vers sa mère pour voir si elle allait dire quelque chose mais celle-ci se ravisa, alors elle regarda de nouveau son père.

Ar- Qu'est-ce que je suis censée porter, un anorak?

Byron la fixa sentant la colère rapidement monter en lui devant l'attitude de sa fille.

B- Quelque chose qui n'implique pas que tu doives montrer tes jambes ou ta poitrine.

Elle secoua la tête avec énervement.

Ar- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire exactement?

B- Je te dis que le moins on voit ta peau, le mieux c'est…

Aria ouvrit la bouche choquée par les paroles de son père. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de dire cela? D'insinuer que sa façon de s'habiller était trop provocante, qu'elle attirait les garçons, ou dans ce cas-là Ezra? Est-ce qu'il la voyait vraiment comme cela maintenant?

Elle fixa son père intensément espérant qu'il s'excuse pour ses paroles, ou même qu'il se mette à rire et lui dise que c'était une blague… mais rien de cela n'arriva. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes à se fixer, leur colère se reflétant dans leurs regards, alors qu'Ella cherchait une solution pour calmer la situation. Se fut finalement Byron qui brisa le silence pesant qui avait envahi la pièce.

B- Et tu vas aussi me donner ton portable.

Aria laissa échapper un nouveau rire nerveux. Tout se qui était en train de se passer était trop fou pour être réel.

Ar- Mon portable?

B- Oui, cela ne serait manifestement pas arrivé si on avait surveillé tes contacts.

Après avoir attaqué sa tenue, il s'attaquait à ses relations, mais Aria n'allait pas se laisser faire si facilement.

Ar- Tu ne peux pas prendre mon téléphone!

B- Bien sûr que si. Je suis ton père et c'est moi qui l'ai payé.

Ar- Comment est-ce que j'appellerai mes amies?

B- Tu peux les appeler de la maison si tu nous le demandes d'abord et tu peux les voir à l'école… Mais il n'y aura plus de 'soirées pyjamas' ou de 'groupe d'études'.

Vu le ton de sa voix, il était clair pour Aria que Byron avait compris que ces prétextes lui avaient souvent servi d'excuses pour passer du temps avec son petit ami.

B- Il semblerait qu'on t'ait donné un peu trop de liberté et que tu en profité, alors… jusqu'à se que tu nous prouves qu'on peut te faire confiance à nouveau, tu es de retour à la case départ Aria…

Aria ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déterminé. Il avait probablement raison sur certains points, mais si ils lui avaient donné autant de liberté c'était parce qu'ils avaient confiance en son jugement et le fait qu'elle sorte avec Ezra ne devrait pas changer cela. C'était un homme bien ils le savaient, qu'il soit amoureux d'elle ne changeait rien.

B- Aria, ton portable!

Byron tendit la main vers elle pour qu'elle le lui donne. Elle lança un regard à sa mère, espérant qu'elle dise à son mari qu'il exagérait, mais Ella ne fit pas un geste. Aria poussa alors un soupir réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour éviter cela. Elle prit son téléphone dans son sac avant de le poser avec hésitation dans la main de son père. Ses yeux restèrent fixer sur celui-ci. Elle venait de donner son moyen de communication permanent avec Ezra. Elle ne pourrait plus lui envoyer de messages, ou l'appeler quand elle le voulait… et ne pourrait plus non plus le faire avec ses amies…

B- Et à partir de maintenant tu vas en cours, et rentres à la maison immédiatement après. Si tu as besoin d'aller quelque part, ta mère ou moi te conduirons.

Aria releva les yeux vers son père excédée par sa réaction excessive.

Ar- Et après? Tu vas m'enfermer dans ma chambre?

Byron allait répondre mais Ella réagit avant lui, voyant que la dispute allait dégénérer entre eux comme la veille.

El- Byron je… je m'en occupe.

Aria retourna dans sa chambre poussée par sa mère, non sans lancer un dernier regard noir à son père. Ella ferma la porte derrière elles et se dirigea immédiatement vers le placard de sa fille.

El- Si j'étais toi, je choisirais mes batailles.

Sa fille s'était assise sur le lit et descendait la fermeture de ces bottes.

Ar- Depuis quand est-ce que porter des vêtements à hauteur de genoux est devenu une bataille...

Elle retira ses chaussures les jetant avec énervement sur le sol.

Ar- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça avec mon portable? Je ne peux même plus parler à mes amis maintenant?

Ella posa une tenue sur le lit de sa fille. Elle savait que celle-ci était énervée à cause des punitions que son père lui imposait mais elle devait comprendre que cette réaction ne l'aiderait pas.

El- Aujourd'hui n'est pas le jour pour remettre en question ton père.

Ella se dirigea vers la porte.

Ar- Pourquoi? Je veux dire LUI parmi tout le monde qui s'en prend à MOI pour une relation inappropriée!

Elle se retourna vers sa fille.

El- Aria!

Elle se rendit immédiatement compte qu'elle était allée trop loin dans ses propos. Elle était en colère après son père, pas sa mère. Aria ne voulait pas la blesser en lui rappelant ce souvenir douloureux.

Ar- Je suis désolée…

Ella baissa les yeux et Aria se redressa sur le lit pour lui parler. Elle ne semblait pas aussi remontée que son père contre elle, peut-être qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'elle comprenne sa relation avec Ezra.

Ar- Je pensais juste que peut-être… tu aurais…

Sa mère la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer.

El- Que j'aurais quoi?... Que j'aurais donné à ma fille de seize ans et Mr Fitz ma bénédiction?

Aria ne pouvait pas vraiment penser cela? Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment croire qu'elle, sa mère, accepterait cela sans rien dire?

El- Ton père et moi sommes d'accord là… parce que nous avons été trompés pendant un très long moment par toi et par un collègue!

Ar- Et bien je ne vous l'ai pas dit parce que j'avais peur que vous réagissiez… réagissiez comme ça…

Aria s'était attendue au pire quand ils apprendraient sa relation avec Ezra, et se qui s'était passé était vraiment proche de cela. Mike qui frappe Ezra, Byron qui le met dehors et menace d'appeler la police… cela aurait difficilement pu être pire.

El- Ouais, et bien de toute évidence tu nous connais bien mieux que nous te connaissons…

Ella pensait connaître sa fille mieux que personne et s'être vraiment rapprochée d'elle pendant sa séparation avec son père, mais la révélation de ce mensonge lui avait montré qu'elle avait tort.

El- Mais cela va changer, parce que tu vas passer beaucoup plus de temps avec ta famille, et beaucoup moins avec tes amies…

Ses amies? Aria n'avait pas commencé à sortir avec Ezra à cause de ses amies! D'ailleurs celles-ci n'avaient découvert leur relation que beaucoup plus tard, elles n'avaient rien à voir avec Ezra et elle. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ses parents semblaient si déterminés à l'empêcher de communiquer avec elles?

Ar- Qu'est-ce qu'Ezra a à voir avec mes amies?

Ella sentit sa colère augmenter d'un cran quand elle entendit sa fille prononcer son nom. Cela ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie qu'était cet énorme mensonge.

El- Et tu vas couper les ponts avec lui complètement et cela signifie sans même lui dire au revoir. C'est clair?

Aria fixa sa mère en émettant un petit soupir. Ses parents n'allaient même pas essayer de comprendre… ils allaient simplement lui interdire de revoir Ezra, comme si s'était la chose la plus simple du monde. Quitter l'homme de sa vie sans même un au revoir… Ses parents n'étaient-ils pas censés la soutenir? Bien sûr elle leur avait menti, mais ils pourraient au moins faire l'effort d'essayer de comprendre se qu'il se passait réellement entre elle et Ezra avant de prendre une décision les concernant.

Elle continua de garder ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de sa mère. Celle-ci semblait déterminée, mais pas autant que son père quelques minutes auparavant, peut-être qu'elle pourrait essayer de parler avec elle. Après tout, Aria savait qu'Ella considérait Ezra comme un ami avant toute cette histoire.

Ar- Est-ce que tu l'apprécies?

Ella secoua la tête sur le côté. Est-ce que sa fille n'avait pas entendu se qu'elle venait de lui dire? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui demandait cela? Elle lui avait interdit de le revoir de toute façon.

El- Quoi?

Aria continua à la regarder avec détermination, voulant plus que tout entendre sa réponse.

Ar- Est-ce que tu l'apprécies?

Ella vit que sa fille ne laisserait pas tomber, elle pouvait être très têtue quand le voulait, ça elle le savait. Aria leur avait dit la vérité la veille alors, après tout, si elle voulait une réponse honnête, elle avait le droit de l'avoir.

El- Je l'appréciais.

Sa mère semblait vraiment sincère. Elle était blessée par la trahison de son ami, mais Aria savait que le fait qu'elle est connue et appréciée Ezra avant qu'elle ne sache qu'il sortait avec sa fille était une opportunité qu'elle devait saisir.

Ar- Alors c'est encore le cas maman. Il est toujours le même homme qu'il était la semaine dernière. Le fait qu'il soit avec moi ne change ri…

El- Il nous a menti Aria!

Ella avait élevé le ton de nouveau. Sa fille était décidée à ne pas lâcher prise et cela excédait Ella de devoir lui répéter sans cesse la même chose. C'était comme si elle n'écoutait pas se qu'elle et son mari lui disaient.

Ar- Tu sais pourquoi on a fait ça ou alors est-ce que tu n'étais pas là hier? Tu n'as pas entendu se qu'on vous a dit?

Sa mère pouvait être aussi obstinée qu'elle par moment, mais Aria ne pouvait pas la laisser avoir le dernier mot.

El- Bien sûr que si Aria… mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'approuve la situation ou que je la comprends…

Ar- Alors laisses-moi te l'expliquer… Je sais que tu as des questions maman, et j'y répondrais… Laisses-moi juste t'aider… s'il te plait… laisses-moi une chance.

Ella savait que sa fille pouvait être déterminée mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu autant que maintenant, autant qu'hier quand elle parlait d'elle et Ezra… Cela lui tenait définitivement à cœur… et Ella avait en effet beaucoup de questions à lui poser, de points à éclaircir, maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité… Elle ne pouvait pas refuser une discussion avec sa fille, même si cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle la laisserait revoir Ezra.

El- D'accord, on parlera…

Aria laissa un soupir de soulagement lui échapper, heureuse de savoir que sa mère lui laisserait une chance de s'expliquer.

El- J'ai une réunion aujourd'hui après les cours, mais demain… après l'école.

Aria lui fit un petit sourire en acquiesçant. Elle se leva de son lit avant d'enlacer sa mère.

Ar- Merci maman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: J'ai vraiment aimé réécrire cette scène :)) j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire ;)**

**J'avais dit qu'il y aurait du Ezria dans ce chapitre ;) il y en aura surement d'autre si vous en demandez! Comme toujours dites-moi se que vous avez pensez de la fic :)**

**OK première chose: je sais je n'ai pas posté mon one shot pour le 2x17 et c'est parce que je ne l'ai pas écrit, enfin pour être honnête, j'ai passé mon weekend à essayer de l'écrire et j'ai passé des heures à écrire et supprimer et au final j'ai détesté se que j'avais fait. Donc oui, gros blocage et manque d'inspiration pour celui-là :( Je suis vraiment désolée parce que je sais que certaines l'attendaient, mais je ne suis vraiment pas inspirée pour celui-là en ce moment. Mais je m'y remettrais plus tard c'est promis! Par contre il y aura un one shot pour le 2x18, j'y travaille déjà!**

**Ensuite! Un gros problème dont je suis obligée de parler parce que ça me met vraiment en colère! Les gens doivent arrêter d'envoyer des tweets de haine à Lucy et Chris parce qu'ils sortent ensemble! Sérieux c'est quoi ça? Comment est-ce que quelqu'un peut dire qu'il est fan de Lucy et ensuite la haïr comme ça? Elle est heureuse alors laissez la tranquillle! C'est sa vie pas la vôtre. Lucy et Ian sont juste amis ça ne va pas vous tuer! Oui il ferait un très beau couple mais ils n'en sont pas un alors arrêter avec votre haine! Lucy est heureuse et si vous l'aimez vraiment alors vous devriez aussi l'être pour elle! Si vous n'aimez pas Chris, ok, mais ça ne sert à rien de lui envoyer des tweets de haine! Lucy ne va pas arreter de sortir avec lui pour vous! Et en plus toute cette haine blesse Lucy alors arrêtez d'être aussi immature si vous l'aimez vraiment! Vous voulez pas m'écoutez ok, mais écoutez Lucy, Holly, Marlene! Comme Lucy l'a dit "Why hate on something that clearly makes someone happy?" Et tout les 'haters' n'ont pas interet à blesser Lucy demain pendant le ustream!**

**Au cas où vous vous le demandez oui j'aime Lucy et Ian ensemble, mais en tant qu'amis.**

**Ok j'ai terminé, désolée si vous ne faites pas parti de cette haine stupide, j'avais juste besoin de le dire!  
><strong>

**Je serais vite de retour avec la suite et le one shot du 2x18, promis! ;)**

**PS: Le titre du chapitre vient de la chanson "Somewhere in Between" de Lifehouse :))**


	13. Chapitre 6: Somewhere In Between part 2

**A/N: Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Je sais que je n'ai pas posté de nouveaux chapitres depuis plusieurs mois (ok, plus d'un an et demi!). Je m'excuse pour cette longue absence, mais avec le travail et tout le reste j'ai dû laisser les fics de côté pendant un moment. Je n'y suis remise petit à petit pendant les vacances. Je ne voulais rien poster avant d'être sûre que j'aurais plus d'un ou deux chapitres d'avance et c'est le cas vu que j'ai quasiment terminé d'écrire cette fic! Il me reste au moins autant de chapitre à poster que ceux déjà en ligne donc ne vous inquiétez pas vous avez de la lecture en perspective ;)**

**Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans la série depuis et je me servirais de certains de ces moments dans la fic tout en le revisitant à ma façon comme je le faisais avant.**

**Je vous laisse lire la suite en espérant que vous aimerez toujours, et merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des messages durant mon absence ça m'a vraiment motivé pour reprendre!**

**Disclaimer:**** Pretty Little Liars ne m'appartient toujours pas sinon tout les personnages masculins dont le prénom commence par J serait bannis de la série.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre<strong>** 6: Somewhere In Between (part 2)**

Lorsque Aria arriva à Rosewood High sa mauvaise humeur matinale avait repris le dessus sur elle. Apparemment son père était décidé à faire de sa vie une prison. Lui faire changer ses vêtements et prendre son téléphone ne lui avait pas suffi, non, juste avant qu'elle ne parte de la maison, Byron lui avait aussi pris ses clés de voiture! Aria avait été obligée de venir à l'école avec sa mère! Bien sûr elle appréciait que ce soit elle et non son père qui l'ait conduit, et elle était vraiment reconnaissante qu'Ella est acceptée de lui donner une chance de s'expliquer sur son couple avec Ezra, mais sa discussion avec elle n'était pas suffisante pour apaiser la colère qu'elle ressentait contre Byron. Non seulement elle n'avait plus le droit de s'habiller comme elle le voulait, mais elle ne pouvait plus appeler les personnes qu'elle voulait quand elle le souhaitait, et pour couronner le tout, elle n'avait plus le droit d'aller où elle voulait! Aria détestait son père à cet instant!

Elle ouvrit son casier avec énervement en poussant un soupir. Ces plans pour aller voir Ezra aujourd'hui étaient complètement ruinés, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir lui parler non plus. Cette journée allait vraiment être horrible. Aria commença à ranger ses livres dans son casier quand elle entendit une voix l'appeler.

Sp- Bonjour Aria.

Elle se retourna et vit ses trois amies la rejoindre. Elle leur fit un petit sourire.

Ar- Salut.

Em- Spencer nous as dit ce qu'il s'était passé avec tes parents et Ezra. Est-ce que ça va?

Aria secoua la tête.

Ar- Non, je… je suis tellement en colère contre mon père. Je comprends qu'il soit déçu et énervé mais il exagère.

Les filles lui firent un petit sourire compatissant.

Sp- Ça va s'arranger Aria. Il finira par se calmer.

Ar- Je n'en suis vraiment pas sûre. Ce matin il m'a obligé à changer mes vêtements.

Ha- Pourquoi?

Ar- Et bien… apparemment je m'habille comme une prostituée.

Em- De quoi?

Ar- Il ne l'a pas dit comme ça mais c'est qu'il voulait dire. Et il a pris mon portable et ma voiture!

Hanna posa une main sur le bras d'Aria.

Ha- Si t'as besoin de quoique ce soit, demandes nous ok?

Em- Oui, on est là pour toi Aria.

Ar- Merci les filles.

Elles échangèrent un sourire.

Sp- Est-ce que t'as pu parler avec Ezra?

Ar- Oui, on s'est envoyé quelques sms ce matin, avant que mon père ne prenne mon téléphone. J'espérais pouvoir aller le voir après les cours, mais maintenant que je suis punie, je ne peux aller nulle part sans mes parents derrière moi.

Aria ferma son casier avec force et poussa un nouveau soupir. Spencer passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Sp- On trouvera une solution pour que vous puissiez vous voir.

Ha- On est un peu des pros quand il s'agit de faire le mur.

Aria rit légèrement quand Hanna lui fit un clin d'œil. La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit au même moment, et les quatre filles se dirigèrent ensemble vers leur première classe de la journée.

La matinée passa bien trop lentement au goût d'Aria et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que ce soit l'heure du déjeuner. Non pas parce qu'elle avait faim, c'était même le contraire, mais elle avait décidé que pendant sa pause elle appellerait Ezra en empruntant le téléphone d'une de ses amies. Elle avait eu cette idée pendant son ennuyeux cours d'histoire et depuis c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête. Aria devait prévenir Ezra des punitions de son père et elle avait vraiment envie d'entendre sa voix. C'était le seul moment de libre où elle pourrait le faire, car elle savait qu'une fois ses cours terminés elle rentrerait chez elle et ne pourrait plus sortir jusqu'au lendemain matin. Aria avait essayé de réfléchir à une idée pour qu'ils la laissent sortir, mais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait rien trouvé. Elle était encore trop sous le coup de la colère pour réfléchir correctement.

Quand la sonnerie de son dernier cours de la matinée retentit, Aria sortit quasiment en courant de la classe pour rejoindre Emily, Hanna et Spencer, vu qu'elles avaient eu un cours différent en dernière heure. Elle les repéra dans la petite cour à côté de la cafétéria.

Ar- Hey.

Sp- Génial, t'es là, j'ai super faim.

Elles commencèrent à s'avancer vers la cafétéria mais Aria les arrêta.

Ar- En fait, j'espérais pouvoir emprunter un de vos portables avant. Je voudrais appeler Ezra.

Ha- Bien sûr, prends le mien.

Hanna plongea sa main dans son sac avant de donner son téléphone à Aria.

Ar- Merci Hanna.

Ha- Prends ton temps, on te gardera une place.

Ar- Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous pourrais restez, au cas où ma mère arrive? Je suis morte si elle me voit au téléphone avec Ezra.

Hanna lui fit un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers Emily et Spencer.

Ha- Allez-y, on vous rejoint après.

Em- Hors de question, je reste aussi.

Sp- Oui, moi aussi. Mon estomac peut patienter encore quelques minutes. Trois paires d'yeux valent mieux qu'une.

Aria sourit à ces amies.

Ar- Vous savez que vous êtes les meilleurs amies que quelqu'un puisse avoir?

Ha- Oui, oui, on sait, maintenant va appeler ton homme.

Elle leur fit un dernier sourire avant de s'éloigner pour se mettre à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Aria composa rapidement le numéro d'Ezra et mit le téléphone à son oreille. Cela sonna plusieurs fois avant que le répondeur ne se mette en marche. Aria laissa un petit soupir lui échapper sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas parler à Ezra directement. Il devait sûrement encore être en classe.

_« Bonjour, c'est Ezra, je ne peux pas parler pour le moment, mais vous le pouvez dès que vous entendez le biiiiiiip »_

Ar- Bonjour, c'est moi. J'utilise le portable d'Hanna parce que mon père a pris le mien… C'est encore tendu avec lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il changera d'avis tout de suite… mais ma mère peut-être… je sais qu'elle le fera.

Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si elle essayait plus de le convaincre lui ou alors elle-même, mais garder espoir était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant.

Ar- Je t'aime tel…

Ez- Aria?

Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle entendit sa voix, et elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en souriant.

Ar- Ezra.

Ez- Je suis désolé, je viens juste de sortir de classe.

Ar- Ne t'en fais pas, tu es là maintenant.

Ez- Je le suis… Comment tu vas?

Ar- Je… suis pas sûre. Mon père a pris mon téléphone et ma voiture ce matin. Je… je pourrais pas venir te voir aujourd'hui, je suis désolée.

Ez- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Aria.

Ar- Je sais. Je voulais… Je voudrais pouvoir venir. Je déteste ne pas pouvoir te voir.

Ez- Moi aussi… mais il faut qu'on soit patient. On a lancé une bombe à tes parents, on ne peut pas s'attendre à se qu'il comprenne tout de suite.

Ezra entendit Aria soupirer à travers le téléphone.

Ez- Je sais que c'est dur, mais on doit rester fort d'accord? Ce n'est pas le premier obstacle qui se dresse en travers de notre route, et on les a tous surmonté. Ce sera le cas avec celui-là aussi.

Aria ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant Ezra. Elle savait qu'il pouvait être fort, mais dernièrement il s'était surpassé dans ce domaine.

Ar- Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi Ezra. Merci d'être là pour moi.

Ez- Toujours.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Aria.

Ar- Comment va ta…

Ha- Aria!

Elle se retourna vers Hanna qui lui fit un signe de tête vers la porte. Aria vit alors sa mère qui s'approchait d'elles, heureusement elle avait les yeux rivés sur un papier qu'elle tenait dans les mains pour l'instant. Hanna, Spencer et Emily s'avancèrent vers Aria pour cacher le fait qu'elle s'était isolée pour téléphoner.

Ar- Il faut que j'y aille Ez. J'essaierais de t'appeler demain. Je t'aime.

Ez- Je t'aime aussi. Au revoir.

Aria raccrocha rapidement voyant sa mère lever les yeux dans leur direction. Elle cacha le téléphone derrière son dos alors qu'Ella se dirigeait vers elles.

El- Vous n'allez pas manger les filles?

Elle regarda tour à tour chacune des filles, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sp- Si, on allait y aller. On attendait juste qu'Emily nous rejoigne.

Em- Je devais parler au coach avant le déjeuner.

Emily sourit à Ella pour tenter de paraître plus convaincante. Celle-ci la fixa un instant pour être sûre qu'elle ne mentait pas.

El- D'accord… bon appétit alors.

Elles la remercièrent toutes avant de commencer à se diriger vers la cafétéria.

El- Oh et Aria?

Elle se retourna vers sa mère.

El- Ton père viendra te chercher après les cours vu que j'ai une réunion.

Ar- Super…

Son ton était sarcastique et Ella lui lança un regard énervé devant son attitude. Aria n'avait vraiment aucune envie de revoir son père aujourd'hui mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

El- Je te verrais à la maison.

Aria acquiesça avant d'entrer dans la cafétéria avec ses amies. Cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire, heureusement qu'elle avait ses amies avec elle pour la soutenir et la distraire de ses problèmes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alors verdict? Je retourne au fond de ma cave ou je poste de nouveaux chapitres? Laissez un petit review pour me donner votre avis c'est la chose qui me fera le plus plaisir :) **

**Je posterais la suite avant la fin de semaine si vous la voulez toujours ;) Ezra sera de retour et il aura une discussion disons 'surprenante'.  
><strong>

**Le rythme des updates devrait être plus rapide qu'avant vu que je ne poste que la version française pour le moment (trop de problèmes de betareader :( ) Avantage aux francophones ;)**

**Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas vu j'ai également poster un one shot Ezria sur la saison 4 si cela vous intéresse ;) Il devrait y en avoir d'autres à suivre dans les semaines à venir.**

**Merci de votre temps et à bientôt!**

**XOXO**

**PS: Je compte poster la suite de la fic en version anglaise ainsi que les one shot, mais comme je vous l'ai dit ma chance avec les betareader est plutôt mauvaise, donc si vous êtes intéressée ou si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui pourrait l'être n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message! Il s'agit juste de faire la correction de mes fautes de grammaire et de quelques incompréhensions qu'il pourrait y avoir. Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante ;) **


	14. Chapitre 6: Somewhere In Between part 3

**A/N: J'avais promis que les updates seraient plus rapides donc voici la suite :) (et puis je voulais poster un tit quelque chose le jour de mon anniv)**

**Manroee, merci pour ton message, je suis contente de voir que tu aimes toujours autant. Ne t'en fais pas je réserve quelques surprises à nos persos préférés ;)**

**Je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire ce chapitre alors j'espère que vous aimerez aussi ;)**

**Disclaimer: Pretty Little Liars ne m'appartient toujours pas, même si ça ferait un super cadeau d'anniversaire :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6: Somewhere in Between (part 3)<strong>

Ezra avait la tête plongée dans le paquet de copies face à lui. Il avait eu la bonne idée de donner un devoir à ses élèves pendant le week-end, et maintenant il se retrouvait bloqué dans son bureau à corriger les copies... Enfin peut-être qu'après tout c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Ce travail l'empêchait de trop réfléchir à sa situation avec Aria et ses parents. Même si il essayait de ne pas montrer à Aria son inquiétude et tentait de rester fort devant elle, il était pétrifié par ce qui pourrait arriver… par ce qui était déjà arrivé… Ses parents avaient déjà coupé tout moyen de communication entre eux en prenant le portable d'Aria ainsi que sa voiture et ils allaient sans aucun doute surveiller chacun de ses déplacements maintenant. Si Aria et lui voulaient continuer à se voir, ils allaient devoir être vraiment très discret, encore plus que quand il enseignait à Rosewood High… ou alors peut-être que la chose la plus intelligente à faire était d'attendre que la tempête se calme et de ne pas se voir pendant ce temps-là… même si cela les ferait souffrir plus qu'autre chose de ne pas être ensemble. Ezra avait vraiment envie d'être avec Aria pour qu'ils puissent affronter les choses ensemble, mais il savait que c'était impossible pour le moment. Cela faisait à peine 48h qu'il avait annoncé sa relation avec Aria à Ella et Byron, et ils auraient besoin de bien plus de temps pour accepter leur relation, enfin si ils le faisaient un jour…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, faisant sursauter Ezra qui était complètement plongé dans ses corrections.

Ez- Entrez.

Il releva son regard vers la porte qui s'ouvrait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit la personne en face de lui.

M- M. Fitz?

Ezra resta immobile un instant ne sachant pas comment réagir face à la présence du frère d'Ari. Leur dernière rencontre n'avait pas vraiment été 'amicale'.

Voyant la surprise d'Ezra, Mike réagit rapidement.

M- Je ne suis pas venu pour vous frapper, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il lui fit un sourire pour tenter de le rassurer et il le vit se relaxer légèrement dans son siège. Mike repoussa la porte du bureau et s'approcha de son ancien professeur.

Ez- Alors… que… qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Mike?

Son ton ne parvint pas à cacher sa nervosité. Ezra ne pouvait pas être complètement détendu devant la personne qui l'avait frappé la veille.

M- J'ai parlé avec Aria hier soir et… elle m'a tout expliqué pour vous et elle. Je voulais juste vous dire que je comprends maintenant… Je… Ça ne me dérange pas qu'Aria et vous soyez ensemble.

Ezra lui fit un petit sourire, se sentant beaucoup moins stressé maintenant qu'il savait que le petit frère d'Aria acceptait sa relation avec sa sœur.

M- Je m'excuse de vous avoir frappé… ma première réaction n'était définitivement pas la bonne.

Ez- C'est pas grave… Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça.

M- Oui, je sais.

Ezra lui lança un regard surpris.

M- Aria m'a dit que vous m'aviez défendu après que je vous ai frappé… se qui n'a pas dû être simple connaissant ma sœur.

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire.

Ez- C'était la meilleure chose à faire à ce moment-là.

M- Et bien merci.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

M- Mon père a pris le téléphone d'Aria ce matin, alors vous n'aurez probablement pas de ses nouvelles pendant un moment.

Ez- Oui, je sais… Elle a emprunté le téléphone d'une de ses amies pour me le dire.

Mike eut un petit sourire.

M- Évidemment.

Il jeta un petit regard à sa montre.

M- Je devrais y aller, j'ai entraînement de lacrosse. Je suis content qu'on ait pu parler.

Ez- Moi aussi.

M- Et encore désolé pour le…

Mike porta sa main à sa lèvre pour indiquer la blessure d'Ezra.

Ez- Ne t'en fais pas.

M- Si Aria et vous avez besoin de mon aide vous pouvez compter sur moi M. Fitz.

Ez- Merci Mike, ça représente beaucoup pour moi… tu peux m'appeler Ezra au fait, et me tutoyer.

M- D'accord.

Mike lui fit un petit sourire et commença à partir quand Ezra l'interrompit.

Ez- Mike.

Il se retourna vers lui.

Ez- Est-ce que tu pourrais donner ça à Aria?

Il prit un livre dans la bibliothèque avant de le donner à Mike qui regarda ensuite la couverture.

M- _'L'Odyssée'_?

Ez- Elle saura se que ça veut dire.

M- Ok, tu veux lui écrire un mot ou autre chose?

Ez- Oui, donnes moi une seconde.

Ezra prit une feuille sur son bureau et commença à écrire pendant que Mike rangea le livre dans son sac. Quelques secondes après quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte déjà ouverte du bureau.

?- Ezra?

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers l'intruse.

?- Est-ce que je dérange?

Ez- Non, c'est bon Jackie, on a presque fini.

Mike fronça les sourcils en entendant son nom.

M- Vous êtes Jackie?

J- Oui… Est-ce qu'on se connaît?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et s'approcha prête à lui serrer la main.

M- Pas encore, mais je crois que vous connaissez ma sœur… Aria Montgomery.

Le sourire de Jackie n'avait plus rien de naturel à l'entente de ce nom.

J- Oh, on a du se croiser sur le campus oui, c'est la fille du professeur Montgomery c'est ça?

M- Oui et aussi la petite amie d'Ezra, mais vous le savez déjà.

Le regard d'Ezra passa de Jackie à Mike, surpris par la conversation qui était en train de se dérouler devant lui.

M- Et non elle ne va pas rompre avec Ezra pour vous faire plaisir, et vous n'aurez pas à parler à notre père non plus, parce qu'il est au courant. Donc vous pouvez arrêter de la menacer maintenant.

Le visage de Jackie se tendit en entendant cela.

Ez- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Est-ce que c'est vrai?

Il fixa son ex-fiancée et comprit très vite à son expression que Mike ne mentait pas. La colère s'empara alors de lui.

J- Oh allez Z, ne me regardes pas comme ça. Tu étais en train de faire une terrible erreur, je devais faire quelque chose pour que tu réalises se qui se passait.

Ez- Et menacer Aria était la solution?!

J- C'est une adolescente et tu étais son professeur.

Ezra n'arrivait pas à croire se que Jackie était en train de dire.

Ez- Va-t'en Jackie.

J- Ez…

M- Vous ne l'avez pas entendu, dehors!

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Ezra fut plus rapide.

Ez- Je ne veux rien venant de toi et je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal. Alors sors d'ici.

Jackie lança un dernier regard aux deux hommes avant de sortir de la pièce, humiliée. Ezra laissa échapper un soupir avant de se regarder Mike.

Ez- Je suis désolé pour ça.

M- Hé, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour elle, elle le méritait.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

M- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouvais?

Ez- J'en ai aucune idée.

Ils rirent légèrement.

M- Il faut que j'y aille donc…

Il montra la note d'Ezra sur son bureau.

Ez- Oh oui bien sûr, tiens.

Il donna la note à Mike qui la rangea immédiatement.

Ez- Merci de faire ça.

Ezra lui tendit la main et le frère d'Aria la serra rapidement.

M- Quand tu veux. Je suppose que je te reverrais dans le coin. Au revoir Ezra.

Ez- Au revoir Mike.

Ezra le regarda quitter la pièce avant de s'asseoir. Les quinze dernières minutes avaient été surprenantes pour ne pas dire plus. Entre le visite de Mike et la découverte des mensonges de Jackie, mais maintenant que celle-ci était parti Ezra savait que les choses ne pourraient que s'améliorer. Avec Mike de leur côté, peut-être que les parents d'Aria accepteront plus facilement leur relation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: On n'a jamais eu l'occasion de voir Mike et Ezra ensemble dans la série et j'aime à croire que leur relation ressemblerait un peu à ça. Oh et puis j'avoue que j'aurais adoré voir ses deux-là défendre Aria face à Jackie! Laissez un petit review pour me dire si vous êtes du même avis ou pas, et me dire se que vous avez pensé de la suite ;)**

**La suite probablement ce week-end avec la dernière (petite) partie du chapitre 6 avant de s'attaquer au chapitre 7!**

**Pour ma part je retourne à l'écriture du chapitre 10 :)**

**Passez une bonne fin de semaine! XOXO**


	15. Chapitre 6: Somewhere In Between part 4

**A/N: Hello! Comme promis voilà la suite ;) Cette partie est un peu plus courte mais je me rattraperais dans les prochains chapitres.**

**Disclaimer: Pretty Little Liars ne m'appartient toujours pas **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 6 : Somewhere In Between (part 4)<strong>

La nuit était maintenant tombée sur Rosewood et malgré le ciel dégagé et le calme qui régnait à l'extérieur, la tension entre Byron et Aria étaient toujours d'actualité. Avant que son père ne vienne la chercher à l'école, Aria s'était promis de ne pas lui parler pour éviter une nouvelle dispute qui ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Seulement, après à peine quelques secondes dans la voiture, son père avait annoncé qu'il voulait l'envoyer en pension jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et sa promesse de silence avait volé en éclats. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison avait été plus que mouvementé et dès leur arrivée chez eux, Aria était partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne plus la quitter.

À peine avait-il franchi le pas de la maison que Mike senti la tension qui régnait à l'intérieur. Ces parents étaient dans la cuisine, et aux brides de conversations qui en émanaient il comprit vite qu'Aria et Ezra étaient le sujet de discussion principal. Il monta rapidement les escaliers et se dirigea vers la porte fermée d'Aria. Il toqua doucement.

Ar- J'ai pas faim!

Vu le ton de sa sœur, il était clair que les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées entre elle et leurs parents. Il décida d'ouvrir la porte.

Ar- J'ai dit que j'a…

Aria s'arrêta en voyant le visage de Mike apparaître.

M- Mauvaise journée?

Elle émit un rire nerveux.

Ar- T'as pas idée.

Mike lui fit un petit sourire compatissant avant d'entrer en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il posa son sac et alla s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur sur le lit.

M- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Ar- Papa veut m'envoyer en pension.

M- Quoi?

Ar- Il me l'a dit après les cours. J'ai 'besoin de réapprendre à respecter les règles' d'après lui.

M- Il ne peut pas faire ça, maman l'en empêchera! Et moi aussi!

Ar- Apparemment c'est leur idée à tous les deux, alors t'es le seul de mon côté.

M- J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils veuillent faire ça. Ils ne peuvent pas t'envoyer ailleurs comme ça.

Ar- Vu sa réaction, ça n'embêterait pas papa de m'enlever au milieu de la nuit!

M- Hé, ne parles pas comme ça. Il est peut-être énervé en ce moment, mais il ne te ferait pas de mal.

Ar- Non, il veut juste détruire ma vie.

Mike passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur pour la réconforter.

Ar- Heureusement que je ne peux pas quitter la ville pour l'instant… J'aurais jamais pensé que me faire arrêter l'autre soir soit en fait une bonne chose.

Ils rirent légèrement.

M- Au moins ça nous laisse le temps de réfléchir à une solution. Peut-être qu'ils changeront d'avis d'ici là.

Ar- Je n'y crois pas trop.

Aria regarda ses mains avec un air triste. Avec un peu de chance Wilden les obligeraient à rester en ville pendant une ou deux semaines, et c'était peut-être le temps qu'il lui resterait avec ses amies, son frère, et Ezra si elle parvenait à le revoir…

M- Ok on arrête de pleurnicher maintenant. J'ai quelque chose qui va te remonter le moral.

Ar- Rien ne peut me remonter le moral ce soir.

Mike se leva pour aller récupérer le livre dans son sac.

M- Je ne parlerai pas si vite si j'étais toi.

Il donna le livre à Aria et vit un sourire s'afficher sur son visage quand elle lut le titre.

Ar- Comment est-ce…

M- Je suis allé voir Ezra et il m'a demandé de te donner ça. Ne t'en fais pas personne n'a frappé personne, j'y suis allé pour m'excuser et…

Mike s'arrêta lorsque sa sœur sauta quasiment sur lui pour l'enlacer.

Ar- Tu es le meilleur frère du monde.

Mike sourit tandis que quelques larmes échappaient des yeux de sa sœur. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un moment avant qu'Aria ne brise l'étreinte, en profitant pour essuyer les larmes sur ses joues.

M- Hey, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos des pleurs?

Ar- C'est des larmes de joie.

M- Je sais, mais je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, et Ezra n'aimerait pas ça non plus.

Le sourire d'Aria s'élargit en entendant son frère prononcé le nom de son petit ami.

M- C'est vraiment un mec bien.

Ar- Je sais.

M- Et il t'aime vraiment…. T'aurais dû voir comment il a mis Jackie à la porte.

Ar- T'as vu Jackie?

M- Oui, elle est venu le voir quand j'étais là et je me suis 'présenté' à elle.

Ar- Tu t'es 'présenté'?

Connaissant son frère et vu se qu'elle lui avait dit la veille à propos de Jackie, la présentation de Mike ne semblait pas avoir été amicale.

M- Ben, je lui ai dit que ça ne servait à rien de continuer à te menacer parce que papa était au courant pour toi et Ezra.

Ar- Est-ce qu'il a entendu ça?

M- Oui, il a été surpris au départ mais après il l'a jeté hors de son bureau. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle ne vous embêtera plus.

Ar- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… je… Ezra était en colère?

M- Contre elle, ouais, mais pas contre toi. En fait il avait plutôt l'air soulagé de s'être débarrasser d'elle pour de bon.

Aria sourit de nouveau. Jackie était partie et elle ne pourrait plus lui faire de mal, ni à elle, ni à Ezra. Et pour couronner le tout Mike et Ezra avaient été ceux qui l'avaient remise à sa place. Elle aurait tout donné pour voir cela.

M- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu sourirais.

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que Mike ne se dirige vers la porte.

M- Je vais te laisser lire ce bouquin maintenant… oh et il y a peut-être une petite surprise à l'intérieur.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Ar- Mike?

M- Oui?

Ar- Merci.

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant qu'il ne la laisse seule. Aria fixa alors le livre entre ses mains. Ezra avait choisi l'_Odyssée_ d'Homère… probablement en référence au livre qu'il lisait lors de leur rencontre. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur la couverture avant de l'ouvrir. Une feuille glissa du livre et elle découvrit alors l'écriture d'Ezra.

_« Tout comme Ulysse, je traverserais les océans et me battrais contre tous pour pouvoir être avec toi, peu importe le temps que cela prendra._

_Je suis à toi pour toujours._

_Ezra »_

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Aria à la lecture de ses mots. Rien ni personne ne pourrait briser l'amour qui l'unissait à Ezra, elle était sûre de cela. Même si les semaines à venir risquaient d'être difficiles, elle ne perdrait pas espoir en eux.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Comme toujours, un petit review fais toujours plaisir ;)**

**J'espère que vous avez bien profité de cette partie un peu plus calme car le prochain chapitre aura quelques 'turbulences' ;)**

**Petite update de mon côté de la fic: je touches à la fin, encore une partie et peut-être un épilogue (je n'en suis pas encore sûre) et ce sera terminé!**

**Je posterais la suite dans la semaine, ainsi qu'un one shot que je viens de finir aujourd'hui (mon premier M-rated pour Ezria :p)**

**A très vite!**


	16. Chapitre 7: Turbulence part 1

**A/N: Désolé pour le léger retard sur cette suite j'avais laissée la fic sur mon autre ordi et je n'ai pu la récupérer qu'aujourd'hui, pour me faire pardonner je posterais la prochaine partie demain ;)**

**C'est parti pour quelques turbulences :p**

**Disclaimer: Pretty Little Liars ne m'appartient toujours pas **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 7: Turbulence (part 1)<strong>

Le jour suivant commença beaucoup plus calmement que le précédent pour Aria, notamment car son père était déjà parti au travail quand elle s'était levée. Ella l'avait emmené à l'école avec Mike et elle avait presque hâte de pouvoir discuter avec sa mère une fois à la maison, même si elle savait que la discussion serait tout sauf simple. À l'heure du déjeuner elle avait tenté d'appeler Ezra, mais cette fois il n'avait pas décroché et elle avait dû lui laisser un message. Elle l'avait remercié pour le livre et déclaré une nouvelle fois à quel point il lui manquait.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa un peu trop vite au goût d'Aria sachant qu'elle ne quitterait plus la maison une fois rentrée et qu'elle devrait de nouveau voir son père. Cependant lorsqu'elle arriva, il n'était pas rentré contrairement à son habitude, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Sa mère lui dit qu'elle viendrait la voir une fois ses devoirs terminés pour discuter.

La porte de la chambre d'Aria s'ouvrit doucement, et Ella vit sa fille plongée dans un livre.

El- Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

Aria releva les yeux vers sa mère.

Ar- _L'Odyssée_.

El- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce livre.

Ar- J'ai changé d'avis.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et Ella vint s'asseoir à côté de sa fille. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait comment engager la conversation qui allait suivre. Aria fut la première à parler, se disant qu'il fallait bien se lancer et qu'attendre ne rendrait cela que plus stressant.

Ar- Alors… qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

El- Il y a un tas de choses que je veux te demander, mais avant qu'on commence je veux que tu me promettes que tu vas être honnête avec moi. Plus de mensonges.

Ar- Je te le promets maman. Peu importe se que tu me demandes je te dirais la vérité.

Ella observa sa fille un instant pour être sûr qu'elle ne mentait pas.

El- D'accord… Est-ce…est-ce qu'il t'a forcé à faire… des choses?

Ar- Non maman, il ne m'a jamais obligé à rien et il n'a pas profité de moi, d'aucune manière. On voulait tous les deux être ensemble et on connaissait les risques quand ça a commencé.

El- Si vous en aviez conscience, alors pourquoi vous avez continué à vous voir?

Ar- Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas rester loin l'un de l'autre. Comme on vous l'a dit, on a essayé d'ignorer se qu'on ressentait, mais on ne pouvait pas. C'était trop fort, et il y avait toujours quelque chose qui nous réunissait.

El- Peut-être que c'était simplement des coïncidences.

Ar- Peut-être, mais ça ne change pas se que je ressentais pour lui.

Ella resta silencieuse un instant.

El- Est-ce que… tu as commencé à sortir avec lui parce que c'était ton professeur?

Ar- Je ne savais pas qu'il le serait quand on s'est rencontré.

El- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé.

Ar- Tu crois que je voulais sortir avec mon prof?

El- Non… Je sais pas… J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi c'est arrivé… et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ça a commencé quand on est revenu d'Islande et que toi et ton père aviez des problèmes.

Ar- Se qui se passait entre papa et moi n'a rien à voir avec Ezra et moi.

El- Tu en es sûre?

Ar- Oui. La seule connexion qu'il pourrait y avoir entre papa et notre rencontre, c'est que je ne suis pas rentrée à la maison après avoir déposé Mike à l'entraînement, parce que je voulais éviter papa, c'est pour ça que je suis allée dans le bar où j'ai rencontré Ezra.

El- Un bar? Quel bar?

Aria réalisa l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire et tenta de la réparer, mais c'était peine perdue.

Ar- J'ai dire bar je voulais…

El- Aria, tu me l'as promis… plus de mensonges.

Elle acquiesça en signe de résignation, une promesse était une promesse et elle ne pouvait plus mentir à sa mère.

El- Vous vous êtes rencontré dans un bar?

Ar- Oui, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un bar… c'était plus intime.

El- Quel bar c'était?

Ar- Snookers, à côté d'Hollis.

El- Ils n'ont pas demandé ta carte d'identité?

Ar- Non, mais j'y suis allée pour manger pas pour boire… Ne sois pas en colère contre Ezra parce qu'il ne vous l'a pas dit l'autre jour, mais on ne voulait pas que vous pensiez qu'on était bourré ou autre chose quand on s'est rencontré.

Ella poussa un petit soupir. Cette relation était déjà difficile à accepter et savoir qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un bar n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses. Néanmoins, elle comprenait pourquoi Ezra n'avait pas dit la vérité, Byron était déjà assez furieux comme ça, et s'il avait en plus su cela, il est quasiment certain qu'Ezra aurait reçu un autre coup de poing. Au moins maintenant Ella savait la vérité sur leur rencontre.

El- Tu m'as dit que vous n'étiez pas ensemble quand on a rencontré Ezra au cinéma, c'est vrai?

Ar- Oui, quand on a réalisé qu'il était mon professeur, on a décidé de tout arrêter et le jour où on l'a croisé au cinéma j'avais demandé à changer de classe, mais comme tu le sais ça a été refusé.

El- Alors quand est-ce que vous avez recommencé à vous voir?

Ar- Après le film, je suis allée me chercher un café en ville, et le temps que je ressorte il pleuvait des cordes dehors. J'ai été trempée moins d'une minute après être sortie et pendant que je marchais, la voiture d'Ezra est passé à côté de moi. Quand il a vu à quel point j'étais mouillée, il s'est arrêté et je suis montée en voiture avec lui.

El- Il t'a ramené à la maison?

Ar- Oui.

Aria semblait perdue dans ses souvenirs et Ella se doutait qu'il manquait un chapitre à cette histoire.

El- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé d'autre dans cette voiture?

Ar- C'est juste qu'on… on ne pouvait plus rester loin l'un de l'autre, c'était trop dur.

Elle avait posé ses yeux sur sa mère à ce moment-là, voulant lui montrer à quel point elle était sincère en lui disant cela. Voyant qu'Ella ne répondait pas, elle décida de continuer.

Ar - Après ça, on a essayé de comprendre comment cette relation pourrait marcher et pendant un temps tout allait bien, mais Ezra a eu peur quand il a réalisé les conséquences qu'il y aurait si quelqu'un découvrait notre histoire et il est parti à New York.

En entendant le nom de cette ville un souvenir surgit dans l'esprit d'Ella.

El- New York? Le jour où tu devais passer ton examen pour l'université et qu'il y a eu cette tempête, il m'a dit qu'il revenait de là-bas.

Ar- Oui, c'est le jour où il est revenu.

El- Je lui ai posé des questions sur toi ce jour-là.

Ar- Ah bon? Pourquoi?

El- Ton père et moi on venait de se séparer et je voulais savoir si cela ne t'avais pas trop affecté, mais je ne pouvais pas te poser la question directement… Je n'ai rien remarqué ce jour-là. Il n'avait pas l'air de te connaître plus qu'un autre élève, mais bon je n'ai rien remarqué non plus quand je travaillais avec lui.

Ar- On devait être très prudent, surtout avec toi et papa. Vous nous avez presque surpris plusieurs fois.

El- Ah bon? Quand ça?

Ar- La première fois où j'ai vraiment eu peur, c'est quand tu as eu ce ticket de musée pour une galerie à Philadelphie.

El- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'aurais effrayé?

Ar- Parce que ce soir-là, Ezra et moi on a eu notre première rendez-vous en dehors de Rosewood, dans cette galerie-là.

El- Vous étiez là-bas tous les deux?

Ar- Oui, et quand j'ai trouvé ton ticket et que papa m'a dit que tu y avais été aussi, j'ai eu tellement peur et j'étais aussi perdue parce que tu ne m'en avais pas parlé.

Ella repensa à cette soirée. Si sa voiture n'était pas tombée en panne, elle aurait probablement surpris sa fille et Mr Fitz ensemble. Les choses se seraient passées différemment si elle avait découvert leur relation à ce moment-là, surtout parce qu'il était encore son professeur à cette époque.

El- Tu as vraiment dû être soulagé quand je t'ai dit que je n'y étais pas allée.

Ar- Oui, t'as pas idée.

Elle n'avait pas fait plus attention que ça à la réaction d'Aria, mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle essayait de cacher à sa fille qu'elle avait passé la soirée avec Byron dont elle était séparé à ce moment-là. D'ailleurs cette période rappela à Ella un autre souvenir.

El- A propos de nous qui vous aurais surpris… le sms que tu m'as envoyé par erreur, ça lui était destiné?

Ar- Oui.

El- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu étais autant sur la défensive quand je t'en ai parlé… Et quand Simone est venue… tu étais jalouse, pas parce qu'elle n'était pas avec toi, mais parce qu'elle draguait Ezra.

Ar- Si Spencer n'était pas intervenue, j'aurais probablement exposé notre relation ce soir-là. Je ne pensais pas que j'étais jalouse jusqu'à cette soirée.

Ella se rappela l'attitude d'Aria cette nuit-là. Il ne faisait aucun doute que sa fille était jalouse, mais à cet instant, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que c'était parce qu'elle sortait avec son professeur et que son ancienne baby-sitter était en train de flirter avec lui. Pourtant cela sautait aux yeux… Ella poussa un nouveau soupir, tout cela c'était passé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte… Pendant tout ce temps Aria et Ezra leur avaient menti et caché cette relation, qui n'aurait jamais dû commencer dans un premier temps. Si Aria n'avait pas été arrêtée, ils ne seraient probablement pas encore au courant et leur fille serait encore en train de leur mentir.

El- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as attendu si longtemps pour nous dire la vérité à propos d'Ezra et toi?

Ar- J'avais peur de vos réactions… mais je voulais… on voulait vous le dire. Quand Ezra à eu ce travail à Hollis, on a réalisé que c'était peut-être notre chance pour arrêter de nous cacher et de mentir. Il n'était plus mon professeur donc les gens ne seraient pas aussi choqués si on sortait ensemble en public. Mais on ne pouvait pas le faire à la minute où il est parti de Rosewood High et surtout pas avant qu'on vous dise la vérité à toi et papa.

El- Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait.

Ar- Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues… On ne savait pas comment faire le premier pas et à chaque fois qu'on pensait avoir trouvé une solution, quelque chose clochait.

El- Comme quoi?

Ar- Tu te souviens de l'enterrement de Ian?

Ella acquiesça.

Ar- Et bien, le jour précédant on avait décidé qu'à partir de maintenant on se présenterait comme des amis, et non comme un prof et son ancienne élève. Mais quand Ezra est arrivé à l'église et qu'il est tombé sur papa et toi, il s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour commencer.

El- Il avait sans doute raison.

Ar- Oui, et environ une semaine après, papa a invité Ezra à dîner.

El- Oui, je m'en souviens.

Ar- On pensait que ça serait une bonne opportunité pour que vous nous voyiez ensemble autour de la même table, mais le dîner n'a pas eu lieu.

El- Même si on vous avait vu ensemble à table, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on aurait été d'accord pour que vous sortiez ensemble.

Ar- Je sais mais au moins, vous auriez arrêtez de nous voir comme un prof et son ancienne élève.

El- Je n'en suis pas sûre Aria. Quand j'ai vu Ezra avec Spencer, même s'il n'était plus son professeur, ça ne semblait pas décent.

Ar- Mais Spencer n'est pas ta fille.

El- Oui, mais rien que de penser qu'ils pourraient être ensemble m'a choqué, alors que penses-tu que j'ai ressenti l'autre soir quand j'ai réalisé qu'il sortait avec toi.

Aria pouvait entendre à quel point sa mère se sentait trahie par cette révélation mais elle espérait vraiment qu'elle parviendrait à comprendre se qu'elle ressentait pour Ezra.

Ar- C'est la personne la plus importante dans ma vie et j'espère que papa et toi comprendrez ça un jour.

El- Je t'entends bien Aria, mais tu n'as que seize ans. Tu as beaucoup à apprendre sur les relations et l'amour.

Ar- Papa et toi vous êtes rencontrés quand vous aviez dix-sept ans.

El- Ce n'est pas la même chose Aria.

Ar- En quoi est-ce qu'on est différent de papa et toi? On est jeune et célibataire, et vous aussi.

El- Tu es une mineur Aria. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'agis comme telle que tu ne l'es pas.

Ar- Alors quoi, c'est vous qui décidez quand je peux tomber amoureuse?

El- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire Aria… Écoutes, même si tu es plus mature et a vécu plus de choses difficiles que la plupart des adolescentes de seize ans, ça ne fait pas de toi une adulte. Peut-être que tu as l'impression d'en être une, et je sais qu'on te traite parfois comme telle, mais tu es jeune et a encore des choses à apprendre… L'amour étant une de ses choses.

Ar- Je sais se que je ressens pour Ezra, et je sais se qu'il ressent pour moi.

El- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que cette relation est approprié.

Aria poussa un soupir, malgré leur discussion sa mère n'avait pas changé d'avis et continuait à considérer sa relation avec Ezra comme une chose malsaine. Tout se qu'elle lui disait ne la rendait que plus énervée.

Ar- Alors quoi, tu penses que si vous m'envoyez en pension je l'oublierais?

El- La seule raison pour laquelle je veux t'envoyer là-bas c'est pour te protéger.

Ar- Me protéger?! De qui?! Ezra?!

El- Non, il n'y a pas que ça. Il se passe quelque chose d'autre dans ta vie en ce moment. Tu viens juste d'être arrêtée bon sang!

Ar- Ezra n'avait rien avoir avec ça!

El- Je sais mais j'essaye juste de te protéger!

Ar- C'est peut-être ton cas, mais papa veut me punir! Ok, et c'est vraiment injuste parce que je l'ai pardonné pour se qu'il avait fait!… Si j'avais voulu le blesser, j'aurais pu le faire.

La mère et la fille se fixèrent un instant, la colère se reflétant dans leurs yeux.

El- Je crois qu'on a fini de parler pour aujourd'hui.

Ar- Oui!

Elles échangèrent un dernier regard avant qu'Ella ne quitte la pièce. Aria sentit sa colère retomber légèrement. La discussion entre elle et sa mère avait bien commencé mais apparemment cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour convaincre Ella d'accepter leur couple, et Aria n'était pas certaine que leur dispute l'aiderait à éviter la pension…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur cette discussion mère/fille ;)**

**Prochaine partie demain comme promis, on ira faire un petit tour du côté de l'appartement d'Ezra pour de nouvelles turbulences ;)**

**D'ailleurs le titre de ce chapitre viens de la chanson "Turbulence" de Bowling For Soup je vous conseille de l'écouter en lisant ce chapitre ;)**

**Dernière petite chose, je pense que certaines doivent être courant, mais la compagnie Wish Events organisent une convention PLL au mois de Décembre où Tyler, Shay, Janel ET Troian seront présents! Ca va être génial, pour ma part j'irais le samedi donc si vous y aller aussi j'adorerais vous rencontrer ;)**

**Bon cette fois je vous laisse à demain ;)  
><strong>

**PS: Le one shot sera posté demain ou Mardi promis ;)**


	17. Chapitre 7: Turbulence part 2

**A/N: Comme promis la suite ;)**

**Merci pour vos reviews Lisa et Manroee :)**

**Disclaimer: Pretty Little Liars ne m'apartient pas **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre7 : Turbulence (part 2)<strong>

Ezra venait de rentrer chez lui après une longue journée de cours. Il jeta son sac sur le fauteuil et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il sortit son portable pour vérifier si Aria avait essayé de le contacter de nouveau mais il ne vit que son appel manqué du déjeuner. Ezra poussa un soupir, c'était après ce genre de journée qu'il appréciait plus que tout de retrouver Aria. Même s'ils ne faisaient que regarder un film, sa présence lui suffisait. Sa journée pouvait avoir été horrible, il savait qu'un sourire de sa part lui ferait tout oublier… Mais elle n'était pas là aujourd'hui et elle ne le serait probablement pas pendant plusieurs jours, semaines si ses parents en décidaient ainsi. Tout se qui lui restait d'elle pour le moment était le message qu'elle lui avait laissé, alors il s'empressa de le réécouter.

_« Bonjour Ezra. J'utilise le portable de Spencer aujourd'hui… J'aurais aimé pouvoir te parler, mais tu es probablement encore en classe… Mike m'a donné le livre hier soir… Merci, ça m'a vraiment aidé à me sentir mieux même si je ne pouvais pas te voir. Ça fait seulement deux jours mais tu manques énormément et je ne sais pas quand on pourra se revoir. Les choses ne se sont pas vraiment améliorées à la maison, mais je vais discuter avec ma mère ce soir, alors j'espère que ça aidera à arranger les choses… Il faut que j'y aille. Si je ne peux pas te rappeler plus tard, tu peux laisser un message sur le portable des filles, elles me le donneront demain… Je t'aime. »_

Ezra eut un petit sourire à la fin du message. Il était content que le livre lui ait plu même si il aurait voulu pouvoir lui donner de main à main. Vu l'heure qu'il était, Aria devait être rentré et il n'aurait pas de ses nouvelles avant le lendemain. Il avait vraiment envie de lui parler alors il décida d'envoyer un message sur le portable de Spencer.

_« Bonjour, c'est Ezra. Est-ce que tu pourrais passer un message à Aria?_

À peine quelques secondes plus tard il reçut la réponse de son ancienne élève.

_« Bien sûr, pas de problème »_

_« Dis-lui juste qu'elle me manque aussi et que je voudrais qu'elle soit avec moi en ce moment. Quelques jours séparés est un petit prix à payer si on peut passer le reste de notre vie ensemble. Et dis-lui que je l'aime. »_

Il hésita un instant avant d'appuyer sur 'envoyer'. Il y a une semaine il n'aurait jamais penser qu'il serait obligé d'envoyer un message à Spencer, son ancienne élève, qu'il connaissait à peine, pour pouvoir communiquer avec Aria, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix si il voulait continuer à parler à Aria sans que ses parents ne l'apprennent. Il appuya sur envoyer et Spencer lui répondit presque instantanément.

_« Je lui transmettrais le message »_

_« Merci pour ça et aussi de prendre soin d'elle quand je ne le peux pas »_

_« Je sais à quel point elle tient à vous et vous pouvez compter sur les filles et moi pour vous soutenir peu importe se que ses parents feront »_

_« Merci »_

Juste après avoir envoyé ce dernier message, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Ezra sursauta presque sur le moment et regarda l'heure. Il était déjà tard, et habituellement la seule personne qui venait ici à cette heure-ci était Aria. Il se prit un instant à rêver que cela soit elle, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il fût choqué de découvrir le père de sa petite amie. Byron ne pouvait pas déjà être au courant des messages qu'il avait envoyé à Spencer pas vrai?

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant. Ezra retint sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte, anxieux que son visiteur surprise ne soit venu pour le frapper, mais il réalisa vite qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus calme que lors de leur dernière rencontre.

B- Est-ce que je peux entrer?

Ezra hocha légèrement la tête avant de laisser Byron entrer dans son appartement. Il prit une grande inspiration en fermant la porte, ne sachant pas se qui allait se passer dans les minutes à venir.

B- Ella et moi sommes venus à une fête dans ce bâtiment une fois… lors de notre dernière année d'études.

Ezra le rejoignit dans le salon et lui fit un petit sourire, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. La nervosité avait repris possession de lui mais il tenta de paraître aussi relaxé que possible.

Ez- Est-ce que tu veux de l'eau… ou une bière?

B- Non, non merci.

Byron resta silencieux un instant, inspectant le petit salon d'Ezra.

B- Je… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis que tu es venu à la maison.

Ez- Oui, oui Byron je…

B- Non, laisses… laisses moi finir. Ça fait dix-sept ans que j'enseigne. Je sais que ça peut être délicat de gérer certaines relations étudiants/professeur, et j'ai fait des mauvais choix que j'ai regretté ensuite… même si cela n'impliquait pas de mineur.

Ezra s'apprêtait à répondre mais Byron le devança.

B- Et je sais aussi que ma fille a vécu une année très traumatisante, et que tu étais là pour elle… d'une façon dont ses parents ne le pouvaient pas.

Une lueur d'espoir apparue en Ezra à l'entente de ses mots. Si Byron avait compris qu'il avait été là pour supporter Aria dans les moments difficiles, peut-être qu'il finirait par accepter leur couple. Cependant ses espoirs furent vite réduits à néant…

B- Mais ça n'arrange en rien les choses…

Byron se rapprocha d'Ezra voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il était plus que sérieux.

B- Donc, avant que je parte ce soir, je veux que tu m'assures que c'était une erreur, et que c'est terminé… et que tu ne reverras plus jamais Aria.

Même si il voyait que Byron était déterminé à obtenir se qu'il voulait, Ezra savait que jamais il ne lui dirait se qu'il souhaitait entendre. Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne Aria ainsi, et il devait trouver le moyen de le faire comprendre à Byron.

Ez- Écoutes, dès que j'ai réalisé que c'était mon élève, j'ai su que c'était mal, que ça ne pouvait pas continuer… C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté le travail à Hollis… Que tu me proposes ce travail était un cadeau incroyable et je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour cette opportunité.

B- Je ne t'ai pas aidé à avoir ce travail pour que tu puisses sortir avec ma fille.

Ez- Je sais Byron, mais je veux que tu comprennes que j'ai accepté ce job parce que je prends ma relation avec Aria très au sérieux et je voulais pouvoir officialiser notre couple sans qu'il ne soit illégal. On voulait tous les deux vous dire la vérité mais le timing n'était jamais bon.

B- Alors tu as pensé que c'était mieux de le dire au milieu du commissariat quand Aria était en prison?!

Ez- J'aurais préféré le faire ailleurs, mais je n'avais pas le choix…

B- Bien sûr que si tu l'avais! Tout comme tu avais le choix de SORTIR ou non avec ton élève! Et à chaque fois tu as pris la mauvaise décision!

Ez- Byron je peux te promettre que je n'ai jamais regretté les choix que j'ai fait quand il s'agit d'Aria et…

Ezra arrêta de parler quand il vit que l'attention de son visiteur s'était fixé ailleurs que sur lui.

Byron en avait assez d'entendre Ezra tenter de se justifier et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il parcourut son appartement du regard. Il se stoppa net quand il vit son lit à moitié défait. Une vague de colère le parcourut quand il comprit qu'Aria était probablement déjà venu ici. Il préférait ne pas imaginer se que ce pervers l'avait obligé à faire dans ce lit.

B- Est-ce qu'elle est venue ici?

Ezra avait compris se que Byron avait imaginé en voyant son lit, mais il ne savait pas comment lui répondre.

Ez- Pardon quoi?

B- Est-ce que c'est là que vous passiez votre temps ensemble?

Plus Byron observait l'appartement, plus il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à se qui avait pu se passer entre sa fille et cette homme loin des regards indiscrets. Il regarda Ezra de haut en bas, dégoûté par se qu'il avait pu faire à Aria. Ezra savait qu'il devait réagir avant que les choses n'empirent.

Ez- Byron comme je l'ai dit…

Le père d'Aria le coupa immédiatement et se rapprocha encore de lui, obligeant Ezra à se reculer devant la colère qui émanait de lui.

B- J'ai entendu se que as dit! Mais je ne pense pas que tu m'aies entendu moi! Tu ne reverras plus jamais Aria! Jamais!

Il le fixa intensément pour lui montrer que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

B- Et je m'assurerais que la police veille à ça!

Sur ses dernières paroles Byron quitta l'appartement, laissant derrière lui un Ezra sous le choc. S'il pensait que rien de pire ne pouvait arriver après la terrible discussion qu'ils avaient eu l'autre jour, il s'était trompé. Les paroles de Byron restaient ancrées dans son esprit et vu son regard, Ezra était certain qu'il était sérieux et qu'il tiendrait parole. Byron ferait tout pour l'empêcher de voir sa fille et il n'hésiterait pas à aller voir la police.

Ezra laissa échapper un long soupir. Une fois encore sa relation avec Aria était en péril, et l'obstacle qui se trouvait sur leur route allait être beaucoup plus difficile à surmonter que les autres.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Après ce chapitre mouvementé, cela va redevenir un peu plus calme, enfin... ;)**

**Je posterais ça dans quelques jours**


	18. Chapitre 8: Bring Me the Night part 1

**Chapitre 8: Bring Me The Night (part 1)**

Plus d'une semaine était passée depuis la discussion entre Aria et sa mère et les choses s'étaient quelques peu arrangées entre elles. Durant les premiers jours, elles ne s'étaient quasiment pas adressées la parole, Aria se réfugiant dans sa chambre ou celle de son frère lorsqu'elle était à la maison pour éviter ses parents. Mais un soir, Aria avait surpris une conversation entre eux, et comme souvent ces derniers temps, Ezra et elle étaient le sujet principal.

B- Je veux dire, il se tenait là devant moi, et justifiait son attitude… T'aurais dû être là.

El- Oui, j'aurais dû!

B- Eh bien, j'ai suivi une impulsion Ella!

Aria avait compris à cet instant que son père avait été voir Ezra et que la conversation n'avait pas dû se passer comme il l'aurait voulu.

El- Comment est-ce qu'on est passé de cette famille heureuse sur une carte de Noël en Europe à ce chaos complètement déchiré et malhonnête.

B- Ella arrêtes ça, stop.

El- 'Meilleurs vœux de la part des dysfonctionnels'. Celui-là ne va pas en classe parce qu'il est trop déprimé, et celle-ci y va seulement pour sortir avec son professeur!

B- D'accord ça suffit, j'appelle la police!

El- Non, tu ne les appelles pas!

B- Pourquoi pas?!

El- Parce qu'on a une fille dont la réputation sera ruinée autant que la sienne! Elle vient juste de se faire arrêter!

B- Ella je pense vraiment que tu…

El- Non arrêtes! C'est déjà assez difficile pour elle de marcher dans cette ville… le clocher de l'église et maintenant la pelle. Tu veux vraiment qu'elle soit l'objet d'autres enquêtes de la police?

B- Tu veux vraiment qu'il s'en sorte sans rien?

El- Bien sûr que non! Mais avant de prendre nos fourches et nos torches, prenons un moment pour essayer de comprendre tout ça…. Je veux protéger Aria. On l'a élevé pour qu'elle soit indépendante et ouverte d'esprit, et on n'a pas le droit d'être choqués si c'est se qu'elle est devenue.

Après avoir entendu cela, Aria était retournée dans sa chambre et malgré les menaces que son père avait fait, elle était heureuse que sa mère ne partage pas son avis. Elle avait empêché son père de prévenir la police et même si c'était pour la protéger elle et non Ezra, elle était contente de savoir qu'elle ne laisserait pas Byron faire de mal à son petit ami. Le reste de la semaine avait été quelque peu mouvementé, notamment quand Wilden l'avait convoqué, ainsi que le reste des filles au commissariat pour continuer l'enquête sur la pelle qu'elles avaient trouvé. Elles avaient passé une après-midi entière au poste à répondre aux questions du détective en compagnie de leur avocate Veronica Hastings, qui heureusement pour elles, leur avaient évité de répondre à un tas de questions. Cependant après ces interrogatoires terminés, elle leur avait appris qu'un juge jugerait leur « falsification de preuves » comme l'appelait Wilden, dans les semaines à venir et qu'elles risquaient d'avoir des travaux d'intérêts généraux à faire. Cela ne faisait que rajouter à la mauvaise semaine qu'Aria avait passé.

Elle pouvait toujours compter sur les filles et Mike pour tenter de lui remonter le moral, mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'une seule personne y arriverait réellement, et elle n'avait pour le moment presque plus aucun contact avec cette personne. En effet, après avoir appris la discussion entre son père et son petit ami, elle avait tenté d'en parler à Ezra, mais il lui avait seulement dit qu'ils devraient probablement réduire leur communication au minimum pour les semaines à venir, afin d'éviter que son père ne devienne trop suspicieux. Aria avait tenté de le rassurer en lui disant que sa mère ne laisserait pas Byron faire, mais il avait préféré rester prudent le temps que les choses se calment.

Sp- Aria? T'es avec nous?

Aria secoua la tête réalisant qu'elle était dans la cafétéria avec ses amies. Ses derniers temps elle était souvent perdue dans ses pensées, tentant, en vain, de trouver une solution à ses problèmes.

Em- Ça va?

Ar- Oui, je vais bien.

Ha- Et chez toi?

Ar- Toujours pareil… Mon père veut m'envoyer ailleurs et Ezra en prison, et ma mère essaye de l'en empêcher, mais elle ne veut toujours pas que je parle à Ezra.

Sp- Ils changeront d'avis.

Ar- Ouais… au moins j'aurais pas besoin de me soucier de mon père pendant quelques jours, vu qu'il va à une conférence.

Em- Tu auras le temps de discuter avec ta mère.

Ar- Ouais, peut-être…

Elle resta silencieuse un instant.

Ar- J'ai pas vraiment faim… Je vais aller à la bibliothèque les filles.

Aria se leva avec son plateau.

Ha- Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi?

Ar- Non, c'est bon. Je vais juste réviser pour le contrôle de demain. On se voit en classe.

Elle leur fit un petit sourire auquel ces amies répondirent avant de partir.

Em- Je commence à m'inquiéter pour Aria.

Sp- Moi aussi. Elle n'est pas elle-même ces derniers jours.

Ha- Toi aussi tu n'irais pas bien si tes parents t'interdisaient de quitter la maison à moins que ce soit pour aller en cours… Je sais que je deviendrais folle.

Em- Oui, et puis elle ne peut pas parler à Ezra non plus.

Ha- C'est sûr qu'elle irait mieux si elle pouvait voir Fitz.

Sp- Peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver un moyen pour qu'ils se voient.

Em- Qu'est-ce que t'as en tête?

Sp- Rien de particulier pour le moment, mais vu que son père ne sera pas là ce week-end, c'est peut-être notre chance pour faire quelque chose.

Ha- Même si on doit l'aider à s'échapper par sa fenêtre, on la sortira de chez elle.

Emily et Spencer rirent légèrement au commentaire d'Hanna et elles passèrent le reste de leur déjeuner à essayer de trouver un moyen d'aider Aria. Quand l'heure de retourner en classe arriva, elles avaient plusieurs idées en tête mais rien de concret, elles se promirent alors de se retrouver après les cours pour en discuter plus sérieusement.

Spencer s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses amies après son dernier cours, Histoire renforcée avec Mme Montgomery, quand celle-ci l'interrompit.

El- Spencer, est-ce que je peux te voir une minute?

Sp- Bien sûr, Mme Montgomery.

Elle se rapprocha de son bureau et Ella attendit que le dernier élève ait quitté la pièce avant de parler.

El- Je… je t'ai vu dans… hum… dans la voiture de M. Fitz l'autre jour et je… je me demandais se que tu faisais avec lui?

Sp- Oh euh… et bien Aria avait quelques problèmes et… elle ne voulait pas m'écouter, ni les filles, alors… je suis allée voir M. Fitz… Ezra, pour qu'il aille lui parler.

El- Est-ce qu'il a aidé?

Sp- Oui, tout va bien maintenant.

Ella hocha légèrement la tête et Spencer s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand son professeur l'interrompit de nouveau.

El- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que j'ignore à propos de ma fille?

Spencer lança un regard confus à Mme Montgomery.

Sp- Je ne sais se que vous voulez dire.

El- Je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça. Je suis désolée.

Ella baissa légèrement la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas questionner les amies de sa fille ainsi. Elles étaient probablement au courant de la relation entre Aria et Mr Fitz, mais ce n'était pas leur faute si sa fille lui avait menti pendant si longtemps.

Sp- Écoutez, je sais que vous avez appris beaucoup de choses récemment madame Montgomery et que vous avez besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça, mais hum… tout se que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'Aria est la même personne qu'elle a toujours été. Quelqu'un dont vous pouvez être fière. Rien n'a changé.

Ella observa Spencer, elle savait que sa fille et elle étaient proches. C'était probablement une des personnes qui connaissait le mieux Aria.

Sp- Pour être complètement honnête, la seule chose qui a changé, c'est que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse… J'ai remarqué la façon dont Aria et Ezra se regardaient quand il travaillait ici, tout se qu'il a fait pour elle ces derniers mois… Vous pouvez me faire confiance quand je vous dis qu'ils s'aiment vraiment tous les deux.

Spencer fit un léger sourire à Mme Montgomery et elle fut presque surprise quand celle-ci le répliqua. Ella hocha légèrement la tête.

El- Merci de m'avoir dit ça Spencer.

Le fait qu'une des meilleures amies d'Aria prenne la défense de son couple ainsi, faisait comprendre à Ella que, non seulement sa fille n'avait pas imaginé cette romance avec son professeur, mais également que ses amies avaient conscience du sérieux de cette relation.

Voyant que Mme Montgomery semblait touchée par se qu'elle lui avait dit, Spencer se rendit compte que la mère d'Aria se préoccupait réellement de se qui se passait en ce moment dans la vie de sa fille, et donc de son bien-être. Peut-être qu'après tout Hanna, Emily et elle n'auraient pas besoin de mentir pour sortir Aria de la maison.

Sp- Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose?

El- Bien sûr.

Sp- Les filles et moi, on a remarqué qu'Aria n'allait pas vraiment bien ses derniers temps. Le fait qu'elle soit punie et qu'elle ne puisse pas sortir à part pour l'école… Je crois que ça commence vraiment à l'affecter, en plus de tout le reste évidemment… Mais on pensait que peut-être une soirée entre filles l'aiderait à aller mieux.

El- Je ne sais pas Spencer… On avait des raisons de la punir et je ne pense pas que Byron serait d'accord pour qu'elle sorte de la maison en ce moment.

Sp- Ce ne serait pas seulement pour elle honnêtement. Avec tout se qu'il s'est passé avec la police, on a toutes besoin d'une soirée pour se détendre. Je ne vous demande pas de la laisser rester toute la nuit, je sais que c'est hors de question pour le moment, mais juste pour passer une soirée à s'amuser entre amies. On commandera des pizzas et on regardera un film, comme d'habitude… Ça nous ferait vraiment du bien à toutes.

Ella hésita un instant avant de répondre. Depuis la révélation du couple d'Aria et d'Ezra, et donc de sa punition, sa fille avait passé la majorité de son temps confinée dans sa chambre. D'ordinaire, Aria était quelqu'un qui aimait passer son temps à l'extérieur, que cela soit avec ces amies, ou seule pour écrire ou lire. Il était plutôt rare de la voir enfermée, mais vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter la maison, et que manifestement sa fille souhaitait éviter au maximum ses parents et plus particulièrement son père, elle n'avait d'autres choix que de se réfugier dans sa chambre. Ella avait remarqué le changement d'attitude d'Aria, mais vu tous se qu'il s'était passé ces dernières semaines, elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à se qu'elle soit d'aussi bonne humeur que d'habitude. Ella espérait qu'avec le temps les choses s'arrangeraient, peut-être qu'une soirée entre amies l'aiderait à aller mieux…

El- Je ne peux pas te donner une réponse maintenant, mais je te promets d'y réfléchir.

Spencer prit une grande inspiration n'ayant pas réalisé qu'elle avait retenu son souffle en attendant la réponse d'Ella.

Sp- Merci madame Montgomery.

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire avant de quitter la pièce. C'était un coup de poker de demander directement à la mère d'Aria de la laisser sortir, mais vu sa réaction Spencer était plutôt confiante. Elle n'avait pas refusé catégoriquement la soirée entre copines, cela ne pouvait qu'être bon signe, et avec un peu chance, le discours de Spencer à propos d'Aria et Ezra aiderait Ella à accepter leur couple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, laissez un petit review pour me laisser votre avis ;)**

**Le titre de ce chapitre est inspiré de la chanson "Bring me the night" de Sam Tsui et Kina Grannis que vous conseille évidemmment d'écouter ;)**

**On retournera du côté d'Hollis pour le prochain chapitre :)**

**A bientôt!**


	19. Chapitre 8: Bring Me The Night part 2

**Chapitre 8 : Bring Me The Night (part 2) **

Le lendemain après-midi, Hanna et Spencer parcouraient les couloirs de Hollis à la recherche du bureau d'Ezra. La veille, les trois amies d'Aria s'étaient retrouvées comme prévu après les cours. Spencer les avait informé de sa discussion avec Mme Montgomery et après qu'Hanna l'ait traité de folle d'avoir parlé à Ella de leur 'soirée entre filles', elles avaient décidé qu'en attendant la réponse, qui serait positive avec un peu de chance d'Ella, elles iraient voir Ezra. Si elles arrivaient à faire sortir Aria, il fallait qu'elles mettent Ezra au courant de leur plan, et évidemment qu'il accepte d'en faire partie, même si d'après Hanna 'Fitzy' ne résisterait pas à une soirée avec Aria.

Les deux amies se dirigeaient donc vers son bureau, demandant de temps à autre le chemin à quelques étudiants dans les couloirs bondés. La journée de cours se terminait et la plupart avait hâte de rentrer chez eux. Hanna et Spencer arrivèrent enfin devant la porte marquée de son nom. Spencer frappa doucement espérant qu'il soit encore là.

Ez- Entrez.

Elle ouvrit la porte échangeant un petit regard avec Hanna avant d'entrer. Elle prit soin de refermer derrière elles pour ne pas être dérangés.

Sp- Bonjour.

Ha- Salut.

Ezra releva immédiatement les yeux de ses copies, surpris par les voix qu'il venait de reconnaître.

Ez- Spencer, Hanna? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?

Sp- On est venu pour vous parler d'Aria.

L'inquiétude le gagna, si ses amies étaient dans son bureau cela devait être important. Il espérait seulement que rien ne lui était arrivé.

Ez- Elle va bien?

Sp- Oui… du moins physiquement.

Ezra laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement même si il comprit au ton de Spencer qu'Aria n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Sp- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant de son état d'esprit… mais la vérité c'est qu'être enfermé chez elle et surtout ne pas pouvoir vous parlez, ça commence vraiment à l'affecter.

Ezra baissa légèrement les yeux ne sachant que trop bien se qu'Aria devait ressentir. C'était lui qui avait décidé de réduire leur communication après la visite de Byron, mais il s'en voulait tous les jours de ne pas pouvoir être là pour elle durant ce moment difficile.

Ez- Je sais que c'est dur pour elle, ça l'est pour moi aussi… et je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas.

Il avait relevé les yeux à ce moment-là et les filles pouvaient voir à quel point il souffrait lui aussi de leur séparation.

Ha- On a un plan.

Son regard passa de Spencer à Hanna, sceptique et intrigué à la fois.

Ez- Un plan?

Ha- On va passer une soirée entre filles Samedi.

Sp- Du moins, c'est se qu'on a dit à Mme Montgomery. On a pensé qu'on pourrait se servir de ce prétexte pour qu'Aria et vous puissiez vous voir sans que ses parents ne soient au courant.

Ez- Je sais pas… S'ils l'apprenaient…

Ha- M. Montgomery ne sera pas en ville, et Mme Montgomery sera celle qui acceptera de laisser Aria venir.

Ezra fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Ez- Qui acceptera?

Sp- J'ai parlé avec la mère d'Aria. Elle n'a pas encore accepté de la laisser passer la soirée avec nous… mais je suis quasiment sûre qu'elle le fera. Elle s'inquiète vraiment du bien-être d'Aria.

Ha- On l'est tous… pas vrai?

Hanna fixa M. Fitz tentant de le convaincre d'accepter.

Ez- Bien sûr. C'est le plus important pour moi.

Ha- Alors venez chez Spencer Samedi soir. Même si c'est juste pour une soirée, au moins vous pourrez voir Aria.

Ezra resta silencieux un instant réfléchissant à l'éventualité de revoir Aria. Elle lui manquait terriblement et il avait vraiment envie de la serrer dans ses bras.

Ez- Si on fait ça, il faudra être vraiment prudent.

Sp- On le sait. On se rejoindra chez moi, mes parents et ma sœur ne seront pas en ville, donc on aura la maison pour nous. Vous vous garerez quelques rues plus loin, comme ça personne ne verra votre voiture et on vous fera entrer discrètement avant qu'Aria n'arrive. Vous pourrez passer par ma cour à l'arrière pour que personne ne sache que vous êtes là.

Spencer avait récité cela comme une leçon apprise par cœur, se qui ne surprenait pas vraiment Ezra connaissant son ancienne élève.

Ez- Vous avez pensé à tout.

Ha- Oui, vous aurez même la grange pour vous tous seuls… vous savez pour avoir votre intimité.

Les joues d'Ezra s'empourprèrent légèrement alors qu'un sourire gêné s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

Sp- Han!

Ha- Je le dis juste c'est tout… Vous n'aurez pas à passer la soirée avec nous quatre quand il n'y en a qu'une qui vous intéresse.

Sp- Ok, je crois que tu as assez parlé pour l'instant Hanna.

Ezra rit nerveusement alors que Spencer fit les gros yeux à son amie avant de se retourner vers leur ancien professeur.

Sp- Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Vous voulez voir Aria Samedi soir?

Il passa en revue une dernière fois le plan dans sa tête et un petit sourire s'afficha enfin sur ses lèvres.

Ez- J'adorerais.

Ha- Alors c'est un rendez-vous! Pour vous et Aria évidemment.

Ez- Oui, j'avais compris.

Il rit légèrement devant l'enthousiasme d'Hanna, heureux de voir ses amies aussi heureuses pour eux.

Sp- Maintenant on n'a plus qu'à le dire à Aria.

Ez- Elle n'est pas au courant?

Sp- Non, on voulait être sûre qu'on pourrait la sortir de chez elle, et aussi que vous seriez d'accord, pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Ez- Oui, évidemment… Quand vous lui direz, est-ce que vous pourrez aussi lui dire que j'ai hâte de la voir?

Sp- Bien sûr.

Ils se sourirent amicalement.

Sp- On devrait y aller, vous avez sûrement des devoirs à corriger. Je vous enverrais un message avec les détails pour Samedi dès qu'on a la réponse de madame Montgomery.

Ez- D'accord, merci… pour tout. Aria a de la chance d'avoir des amies comme vous.

Ha- On ne le fait pas que pour elle… Deux personnes qui s'aiment autant devraient être ensemble.

Ezra leur sourit, sincèrement touché par leurs mots et leurs actions. Ils se saluèrent ensuite et Spencer et Hanna quittèrent son bureau. Ezra se laissa tomber contre sa chaise en laissant échapper un soupir heureux. Dans trois jours il reverrait Aria, son Aria. Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage, mais il se souvint rapidement que sans l'accord d'Ella, rien de tout cela n'arriverait…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plus ;)**

**Vous aurez la réponse d'Ella dans la prochaine partie, sera-t-elle positive? Laissez-moi votre avis ;)**

**A très vite :)**


	20. Chapitre 8: Bring Me The Night part 3

**Chapitre 8 : Bring Me The Night (part 3)**

Ella entrouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre d'Aria. Un livre reposait entre ses mains sur son bureau mais les mots semblaient avoir perdus son intérêt, sa fille était dans les nuages, ou plutôt au milieu d'une tempête vu son expression. Ella fronça légèrement les sourcils, cette expression était bien trop présente récemment sur le visage de sa fille. Celle-ci releva la tête se rendant soudain compte de la présence de sa mère qui lui sourit tendrement.

El- Coucou chérie, je vais commander à manger pour ce soir, tu as une préférence?

Ar- Prends se que tu veux, je n'ai pas vraiment faim de toutes façons.

Aria reporta son attention sur son livre. Ella lui fit un sourire triste, elle n'aimait vraiment pas voir sa fille ainsi. Elle voulait retrouver la jeune fille enthousiaste et vivante qu'elle était avant toute cette histoire. Sa conversation d'il y a deux jours avec Spencer lui revint à l'esprit. Peut-être que son amie avait raison, une soirée entre copines lui feraient du bien, cela lui permettrait de sortir de la maison et de changer d'air. Ella avait réfléchit à cette possibilité, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait encore quelques réticences à laisser sa fille hors de la maison après les mensonges qu'elle lui avait raconté pendant des mois. Elle devait regagner sa confiance en Aria, et se n'était pas en la gardant enfermer chez elle que cela arriverait.

El- Aria.

Elle leva de nouveau son regard vers sa mère.

El- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi en ce moment et que tes amies te manquent… alors je vais te laisser avoir cette soirée entre filles avec elles.

Aria fronça le regard surprise par les paroles de sa mère.

Ar- Quelle soirée entre filles ?

Ella fut légèrement prise de court, elle pensait qu'Aria et ses amies avaient mis cette soirée en place ensemble, mais apparemment Spencer, Emily et Hanna n'en avaient pas encore parlé à Aria.

El- J'ai parlé avec Spencer l'autre jour et elle m'a demandé si tu pouvais passer une soirée avec elles.

Ar- Elle a fait ça?

El- Oui, je lui ai dit que j'y réfléchirais et je pense que ça te ferait du bien de passer du temps avec tes amies hors du lycée. On ne peut pas te garder enfermée à la maison pour toujours, ce n'est pas sain, mais…

Ella ne put finir sa phrase car Aria lui sauta au cou. Elle enlaça sa mère qui lui rendit son câlin.

Ar- Merci maman.

Elle s'écarta ensuite d'elle mais en gardant ses mains dans les siennes, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ella réalisa alors que c'était la première depuis un long moment qu'elle voyait sa fille sourire et cela la réassura dans la décision qu'elle avait prise.

El- Tu ne peux pas le dire à ton père par contre, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il serait d'accord si il savait.

Ar- Bien sûr.

El- Et je crois que Spencer voulait que tu ailles chez elle, mais je préfèrerais que vous fassiez quelque chose en public, comme aller au restaurant ou au cinéma.

Ella était d'accord pour que sa fille sorte mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle soit enfermée dans une maison loin des regards indiscrets… Cela ressemblait trop à se qu'elle avait dû faire pendant plusieurs mois pour voir Ezra, elle ne voulait pas tenter le risque qu'il vienne la voir. Si elle était en public, il ne pourrait pas s'approcher d'elle, en tout cas pas aussi facilement. Ella ne pourrait pas contrôler chaque faits et gestes de sa fille non plus. Elle poussa ces pensées de côté pour se concentrer sur le sourire d'Aria, elle ne pouvait pas commencer à imaginer le pire alors qu'il y a cinq minutes sa fille n'était pas au courant de cette soirée.

Ar- D'accord maman, tout se que tu veux. Je suis vraiment contente que tu me laisses passé la soirée avec les filles.

Le sourire d'Aria s'élargit encore à cette pensée. Elle avait vraiment besoin de souffler et de se détendre avec ses amies, sans penser à tous ses problèmes, et une soirée avec elles était exactement se dont elle avait besoin. Elle enlaça de nouveau sa mère pour la remercier.

El- Bon, je vais aller commander à manger maintenant.

Ar- Est-ce qu'on pourrait manger Chinois ce soir?

Ella sourit devant la demande de sa fille. Elle avait retrouvé l'appétit en quelques minutes. Cela ne faisait que la conforter dans son choix. Aria semblait aller mieux rien qu'à l'idée de cette sortie.

El- Bien sûr ma puce. Je vous appellerais ton frère et toi quand la commande sera là.

La mère et la fille échangèrent un dernier sourire avant qu'Ella ne s'éclipse. Aria aurait définitivement quelques questions à poser à ses amies le lendemain… se fut d'ailleurs la première chose qu'elle fit en arrivant au lycée. Elle repéra Spencer qui était à son casier et se dirigea immédiatement vers elle.

Ar- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ma mère?

Le ton d'Aria était menaçant. Son amie avait parlé à sa mère derrière son dos et elle voulait s'amuser un peu avant de lui dire la vérité. Spencer regarda Aria inquiète et surprise par son expression.

Sp- Je… Elle m'a posé des questions à propos d'Ezra et toi. Je le lui ai dit la vérité, que vous vous aimiez vraiment tous les deux. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Aria ne put contenir plus longtemps son faux masque de colère et un large sourire illumina son visage.

Ar- Rien, elle m'a juste dit que je pouvais passer Samedi soir avec vous.

Spencer était tellement surprise par le changement d'attitude d'Aria qu'il lui fallut une minute pour réaliser se qu'elle venait de dire.

Sp- Oh, c'est génial Aria!

Ar- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu me disais à propos de ma mère qui te posait des questions?

Sp- Oh, elle m'a juste demandé se que je faisais avec Ezra quand elle m'a vu dans sa voiture, et j'ai éclairci la situation… Alors elle te laisse vraiment sortir demain soir?

Au même moment où Aria répondait Emily et Hanna arrivèrent, prenant la conversation en marche.

Ar- Oui, elle a dit que je pouvais venir.

Ha- Oh je connais quelqu'un qui va être trèèèèèès content!

Spencer et Emily rirent devant l'enthousiasme d'Hanna en échangeant un regard complice tandis qu'Aria leur jeta un regard suspicieux.

Ar- De qui tu parles Han?

Hanna était sur le point de répondre quand Spencer l'attrapa par le bras.

Sp- Peut-être qu'on devrait discuter de ça ailleurs.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle pour s'assurer que la mère d'Aria n'était pas dans les parages.

Em- Oui, allons dans les toilettes.

Aria leur lança un regard surpris mais les suivit tout même jusqu'aux toilettes. Elle savait que depuis un certain temps c'était leur lieu de prédilection lorsqu'elles avaient besoin d'une discussion loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Aria se demanda un instant si -A avait quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire, mais ses pensées s'échappèrent vite quand elle vit le sourire heureux de ses amies.

Spencer inspecta rapidement les cabines pour s'assurer que personne n'était là avant de retourner près d'Aria.

Ar- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Em- On a vu que tu n'allais pas très bien en ce moment avec tout se qui passe, alors on a pensé qu'une sortie te ferait du bien.

Sp- Et quand ta mère a demandé à me parler, j'ai saisi l'occasion pour lui demander directement si tu pouvais passer une soirée avec nous.

Ar- Ok.

Le regard d'Aria passait entre ses amies, elle voyait bien à leurs expressions qu'elles lui cachaient quelque chose.

Ar- Et…

Sp- Et en fait…

N'y tenant plus Hanna coupa la parole à Spencer et cracha le morceau.

Ha- On a été voir Fitz!

Ar- Quoi? Vous avez vu Ezra?

Sp- Oui, on est allé lui parler à Hollis.

Ar- Vous avez parlé de quoi?

Sp- De demain soir.

Ar- Pourquoi est-ce…

Le cerveau se mit soudain en marche et elle comprit le plan de ses amies.

Ha- Tu vas passer la soirée avec Fitzy.

Sp- Je crois qu'elle a compris maintenant Han.

Les trois amies échangèrent un sourire en voyant la joie d'Aria dans ses yeux.

Ar- Vraiment?

Em- Vraiment. Il va venir chez Spencer demain et tu le verras.

Emily lui sourit mais le sourire d'Aria déclina.

Ar- Mais je ne serais pas là.

Sp- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Bien sûr que tu seras là, ta mère a dit oui.

Ar- Non, elle a dit que je pouvais passer la soirée avec vous, mais pas chez toi. Elle veut qu'on soit en public… probablement pour parce qu'elle ne veut pas que se que vous avez prévu arrive.

Aria poussa un léger soupir, et ses amies se rendirent compte que leur plan tombait à l'eau. Elles restèrent toutes silencieuses un instant.

Ha- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qu'on puisse faire.

Ar- Elle voulait que je sois en public justement pour que je ne puisse pas le voir.

Em- Et si on allait au cinéma?

Sp- Oui, c'est une bonne idée Em. La pièce est dans le noir et fermé, donc personne ne remarquera que tu es avec Ezra.

Em- Il pourrait entrer avant que tu arrives. Comme ça ta mère ne le verra pas.

Ha- T'en penses quoi Ar? Je sais que c'est pas aussi intéressant que d'être seuls dans la grange de Spencer mais…

Le sourire d'Aria réapparu peu à peu sur son visage.

Ar- C'est une super idée. Ce sera parfait. Merci les filles vous êtes les meilleures.

Elle enlaça ses amies dans un câlin de groupe.

Sp- Génial, j'enverrais un message à Ezra pour le prévenir du changement de plan.

Ar- Est-ce que tu pourras lui dire que j'ai hâte de le voir?

Spencer et Hanna rirent en même temps.

Ar- Quoi?

Sp- Il nous as dit la même chose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: J'espère que cette partie vous a plu ;)**

**Je pense que vous aurez deviné se qui se passera dans le prochain chapitre ;) Vu que c'est un loooong chapitre que j'ai écrit d'une traite, je vous laisse choisir si vous préférez une seule ou deux parties. Un grand chapitre postez mercredi avec la suite le mercredi suivant ou alors une partie mercredi et la deuxième samedi. A vous de voir ;)**

**Passez une bonne fin de week-end :)**


	21. Chapitre 9: Happiness

**A/N:****Coucou! Voilà ce loooooong chapitre Ezria comme vous l'avez voulu!**

**Je vous laisse en profiter ;) avec la chanson "Happiness" de The Fray en fond sonore c'est encore mieux ;)**

**Disclaimer: Pretty Little Liars ne m'appartient pas :(**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 9: Happiness<strong>

Le Samedi soir arriva un peu trop lentement au goût d'Aria. Elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir la veille en pensant qu'elle reverrait Ezra et elle avait passé le reste de la journée à ne penser qu'à lui. Elle avait tellement hâte de le retrouver, de se blottir contre lui et de sentir de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer son excitation à sa mère alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le cinéma. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Ella se doute de quelque chose ou elle pourrait annuler la soirée, alors Aria garda la bouche fermée pendant la majorité du trajet, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains pour empêcher un énorme sourire de s'afficher sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait d'Ezra.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Ella déposa Aria en face du cinéma. Emily, Spencer et Hanna étaient déjà là et l'attendaient devant l'entrée.

Ar- Les filles sont là maman.

El- Oui, passes une bonne soirée Aria. Je viendrais te chercher à 22 h.

Aria sourit à Ella avant de quitter la voiture et de rejoindre les filles. Elles se saluèrent et Aria suivit le regard de Spencer, qui avait remarqué qu'Ella les observait.

Ar- On devrait rentrer avant qu'elle décide de nous accompagner.

Les filles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée et Aria salua sa mère de la main une dernière fois. Elle poussa un petit soupir une fois dans le hall du cinéma.

Ar- J'aimerais juste qu'ils arrêtent de me coller comme ça. Ils surveillent tout se que je fais, tout se que je dis.

Hanna passa sa main dans son dos pour la rassurer.

H- Hé, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ils vont finir par se calmer Ar.

Em- Oui, et puis ce soir tu as une excellente distraction.

Aria fit un petit sourire à ses amies, se rappelant la véritable raison de sa venue.

Ar- Oui, t'as raison. Ezra est déjà arrivé?

Sp- Oui, il m'a envoyé un sms il y a trente minutes. Il est déjà dans la salle.

Le sourire d'Aria s'élargit encore quand elle pensa qu'elle verrait Ezra dans quelques minutes.

Ar- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend, on va chercher nos tickets!

Les filles sourirent devant l'enthousiasme retrouvé d'Aria. Ces derniers jours elle avait été loin d'être au meilleur de sa forme, alors elles étaient heureuses de la revoir ainsi.

Em- On les a déjà.

Sp- On a pensé que comme ça t'aurais plus de temps avec ton rendez-vous.

Spencer lui tendit les tickets et Aria enlaça ses amies.

Ar- Vous êtes les meilleures vous le savez ça?

Ha- Oui, oui, allez maintenant on y va, on a un film à regarder.

Elles rirent toutes les quatre avant de se diriger vers la salle de cinéma. Juste avant d'entrer Aria se retourna vers ses amies, replaçant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Ar- Comment je suis?

Sp- Parfaite!

Ha- Fitzy ne pourra pas te lâcher des yeux!

Ar- Merci les filles!

Elle posa la main sur la poignée et poussa doucement la porte.

Dès qu'il entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir, Ezra tourna son regard vers celle-ci. Il s'était installé dans le cinéma depuis plus d'une demi-heure et surveillait depuis avec attention la porte de la salle, espérant à chaque seconde qu'Aria apparaîtrait. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux semaines, et même s'il avait pu lui parler au téléphone et via texto à quelques reprises, elle lui manquait terriblement.

Un énorme sourire apparu sur son visage quand il vit Aria passer la porte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour de la salle pour le trouver, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le même énorme sourire se propagea sur son visage. Leurs regards restèrent ancrés l'un dans l'autre comme si le reste du monde avait disparu autour d'eux. Ezra la trouvait encore plus magnifique que dans ses souvenirs, à vrai dire il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle que ce soir. Aria commença à s'avancer dans l'allée ne quittant pas Ezra des yeux. Ils se souriaient tous les deux tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Spencer, Hanna et Emily suivaient leur amie, elles aussi avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, heureuses de voir le regard des deux tourtereaux. Lorsqu'Aria rejoint enfin la rangée d'Ezra, se qui leur parut durer une éternité, elle resta figée un instant, réalisant peu à peu qu'Ezra était enfin à quelques mètres d'elle après si longtemps sans se voir. Deux longues semaines où elle n'avait fait que rêver de lui, de ses bras, de ses mains, de ses yeux, de ses lèvres…

Aria fut tirée de ses pensées par Spencer.

Sp- On se voit à la fin du film.

Elle se retourna vers son amie en acquiescent légèrement.

Ar- Ok.

Spencer lui fit un sourire avant de s'éloigner avec Hanna et Emily pour aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin d'elle et Ezra, leur laissant un peu d'intimité. Aria se tourna de nouveau vers Ezra qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Il s'était installé tout au bout de la rangée contre le mur, probablement pour qu'ils aient le plus d'intimité possible. Elle se faufila jusqu'à lui avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Leurs regards ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés et ils ne semblaient pas pouvoir effacer le sourire qui illuminait leur visage. Leur rythme cardiaque avait rapidement augmenté et ils avaient tous les deux l'impression que leurs cœurs allaient sortir de leurs poitrines.

Ar- Salut.

Ez- Salut.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, leurs yeux faisant des aller-retour entre leurs lèvres et leurs regard, avant qu'ils ne cèdent finalement à leur envie. Ezra porta ses mains au visage d'Aria et se rapprocha rapidement d'elle, elle faisant la même chose. Ils se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin, leurs bouches s'écrasant l'une contre l'autre. Ils émirent tous les deux un soupir de soulagement à ce contact retrouvé. Leurs lèvres se chevauchèrent avec passion alors que leurs corps se serraient l'un contre l'un autre. Les mains d'Ezra vinrent se glisser le long du dos d'Aria, tandis que ses doigts se perdaient sur sa nuque avant de disparaître entre ses boucles noires. Leurs langues se trouvèrent rapidement, s'enroulant l'une avec l'autre. Ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle un magnifique sourire s'étirant sur leurs lèvres.

Ez- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Ar- Toi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau pendant de longues minutes. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ils se rendirent compte que les lumières de la salle étaient éteintes et que le film avait commencé. Ils rirent légèrement en se regardant, réalisant qu'ils avaient complètement occulté se qu'il se passait autour d'eux pendant leurs baisers.

Ez- Peut-être qu'on devrait regarder le film.

Aria se mordit légèrement la lèvre en regardant Ezra avec envie.

Ar- Oui, peut-être…

Les yeux d'Ezra ne la quittaient pas, et elle pouvait voir que lui aussi ne semblait pas intéressé par le film. Elle lui fit un petit sourire malicieux avant de lier de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes, les emportant tous les deux dans un nouveau baiser passionné.

Quelques rangées devant eux, Hanna, Spencer et Emily étaient toutes plongées dans le film. Hanna jeta un petit coup d'œil vers le couple et donna immédiatement un coup de coude à Spencer.

Sp- Quoi?

Hanna lui fit un signe de tête vers Aria et Ezra, et Spencer se retourna vers eux, suivit par Emily qui avait entendu leur conversation. Les deux amoureux étaient bouche contre bouche, ne se séparant pas une seconde pour reprendre leur respiration.

Ha- Quelqu'un prend sa dose de Fitzy.

Sp- Han.

Em- On devrait les laisser tranquille.

Emily et Spencer se retournèrent mais Hanna continua à les regarder, alors Spencer la tira par le bras pour qu'elle se rassoit face à l'écran.

Ha- Ils devraient prendre une chambre.

Sp/Em- Han!

Hanna roula les yeux.

Ha- Ok.

Elle se reconcentra sur le film, laissant le couple continuer leur séance de baisers. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, une demi-heure plus tard, Aria fixa Ezra un instant.

Ez- Quoi?

Ar- J'ai envie de sortir. Viens.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de se lever et de prendre sa main. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'ils remontaient déjà l'allée jusqu'à la porte de la salle, mais une fois sortit il l'arrêta.

Ez- Aria je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, si quelqu'un…

Ar- Du calme Ez, je voulais juste sortir de la salle, pas du cinéma.

Elle déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'emmener vers une autre porte à l'opposé du couloir. Ezra sourit quand il comprit se qu'elle avait en tête. Il poussa la porte des toilettes pour la laisser entrer et la referma derrière eux en prenant soin de bloquer le loquet pour qu'ils soient tranquilles.

Ar- Ça te rappelle quelque chose?

Aria lui sourit malicieusement adossée aux lavabos tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle avec un sourire similaire au sien.

Ez- Hum, laisses-moi réfléchir… notre premier rendez-vous?

Ar- J'appellerais pas vraiment ça un rendez-vous, on a terminé la soirée dans les toilettes.

Aria rit légèrement alors qu'il arriva en face d'elle, la pressant doucement contre le marbre des lavabos.

Ez- Je m'en souviens.

Son regard plongea dans celui de sa petite amie et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Ez- Je crois que ça a commencé comme ça.

Il posa ses mains sous ses bras et elle s'appuya sur le rebord tandis qu'il la soulevait dessus. Ezra vint ensuite se positionner entre ses cuisses, laissant une de ses mains glisser sur sa peau nue. Il n'avait jamais autant apprécié le fait qu'elle porte des robes. Aria resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de son cou.

Ar- Et ensuite j'ai fait quelque chose comme ça.

Elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher encore d'elle avant de lier ses lèvres aux siennes. Leurs soupirs se firent rapidement entendre dans la petite pièce et leurs mains devinrent plus aventureuses que dans la salle de cinéma. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de sentir le contact de l'autre.

Aria fit glisser ses doigts le long du dos d'Ezra avant de s'arrêter sur ses hanches pour retirer sa chemise de son pantalon. Sa main s'immisça alors sous le tissu et elle l'entendit gémir contre sa bouche au contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle resserra alors son emprise sur lui pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle, leurs lèvres ne se quittant pas un instant. Ezra caressa tendrement la cuisse d'Aria, remontant lentement sa jupe sur son passage. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration s'accélérer sous sa douce torture. Ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin qu'une séance intense de baisers, même très intense récemment, mais même si il ne comptait aller plus loin dans les toilettes d'un cinéma, Ezra ne pouvait s'empêcher de parcourir chaque parcelle de peau exposée d'Aria. Elle lui avait manqué terriblement et il voulait profiter de chaque seconde de cette soirée pour mémoriser son corps puisqu'il ne la reverrait probablement pas pendant plusieurs jours. Aria gémit contre sa bouche en sentant une de ses mains glisser le long de son dos. Une vague de frissons la parcourut à ce contact et elle intensifia un peu plus leur baiser, leurs langues s'emmêlant de plus belle. Cela continua pendant encore de longues minutes et après de nombreux baisers et caresses passionnées, ils s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre.

Les mains d'Aria s'étaient reposées sur la nuque d'Ezra, tandis que ses bras étaient enroulées autour de sa taille. Ils se fixaient intensément.

Ar- Tu m'as manqué.

Ez- Toi aussi.

Il déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ez- Comment tu vas?

Ar- Très bien en ce moment.

Elle lui sourit tendrement même si elle savait que se n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'il souhaitait.

Ez- Et quand tu es à la maison?

Aria soupira légèrement. Elle ne voulait pas ruiner leur moment avec les histoires avec ses parents mais elle savait qu'Ezra et elle avaient besoin de parler.

Ar- J'essaie de survivre un jour après l'autre. La plupart du temps je reste dans ma chambre, comme ça je n'ai pas à affronter mon père.

Ez- Ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec lui?

Ar- On devrait se parler pour arranger les choses et je n'ai pas envie d'entendre se qu'il a à dire pour l'instant.

Ezra pouvait à quel point cela affectait Aria. Elle n'avait pas toujours eu une relation facile avec Byron, mais il restait son père.

Ez- Et avec ta mère?

Ar- Elle essaye de comprendre mais elle encore loin de m'autoriser à te voir.

Ez- C'est déjà un bon signe si elle est disposée à t'écouter. En plus elle t'a laissé sortir ce soir.

Ar- Oui, mais c'est seulement parce que mon père n'est pas là.

Ez- Et aussi parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, même si tout était loin d'être simple, il y avait de l'espoir.

Ar- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que les filles aient réussi à planifier ce rendez-vous.

Ez- Tes amies sont plutôt malignes… et obstinées quand elles ont une idée en tête.

Ar- Oui, c'est vrai.

Ils rirent légèrement en repensant à l'enthousiasme des filles.

Ez- On devrait leur faire un cadeau pour les remercier.

Ar- C'est une très bonne idée.

Elle l'embrassa doucement et ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à discuter, entre deux baisers, avant de retourner dans la salle de cinéma. Ils passèrent le reste du film enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Ezra avait passé son bras autour des épaules d'Aria et elle avait reposé sa tête contre son épaule. Leurs doigts restèrent entrelacés sur la cuisse d'Ezra et ils échangèrent quelques bisous de temps en temps.

Quand la fin du film arriva, ils ne bougèrent pas immédiatement, échangeant un petit regard triste. Les filles sortirent de la salle après qu'Aria leur est dit qu'elle les rejoindrait rapidement. Elle voulait profiter encore quelques instants d'Ezra. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Aria fit glisser sa main sur sa joue.

Ar- Merci d'être venu ce soir.

Ez- Je n'aurais pas laissé passer une chance de te voir.

Ils se sourirent avant de lier de nouveau leurs lèvres.

Ar- Je devrais y aller avant que ma mère arrive. Elle se poserait des questions si elle ne me voyait pas avec les filles.

Ez- Oui, t'as raison.

Ezra l'embrassa pas encore tout à fait prêt à la laisser partir.

Ar- Je dirais aux filles de t'envoyer un sms une fois que je serais partie.

Ez- D'accord… Je t'aime Aria.

Ar- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils échangèrent un baiser puis se dirigèrent ensemble vers la porte. Aria se retourna vers Ezra avant de la franchir.

Ar- Je t'appelle Lundi.

Ez- Ok. Bonne nuit Aria.

Ar- Bonne nuit Ezra.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant qu'Aria ne s'en aille. Elle rejoignit ses amies qui l'attendaient dans le hall, et elles commencèrent à marcher vers la sortie.

Sp- Alors, comment était ta soirée?

Aria avait un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Ar- C'était parfait, merci merci merci.

Ses trois amies sourirent devant la joie d'Aria.

Em- Ezra et toi méritiez d'avoir une soirée ensemble après tout se qui s'est passé.

Sp- Oui, Em a raison. Et puis c'était sympa de vous voir enfin tous les deux ensemble.

Ha- Mais on devrait peut-être revenir, tu sais, pour que tu puisses vraiment voir le film.

Sp- Han!

Ha- Quoi, je dis juste qu'Aria était bien plus intéressée par les lèvres d'Ezra que par l'écran.

Em- Hanna!

Ha- Oh, et au fait, qu'est-ce qu'Ezra et toi avez fait quand vous êtes partis pendant une demi-heure?

Les joues d'Aria s'empourprèrent en entendant les taquineries d'Hanna.

Sp- Ne réponds pas Ar, elle est juste jalouse.

Aria et Emily rigolèrent au commentaire de Spencer.

Sp- Et puis t'auras tout le temps de nous raconter se que t'as fait avec Ezra Lundi.

Spencer fit un clin d'œil à Aria qui resta bouche bée. Emily et Hanna rirent.

Em- Aria, je crois que ta mère est arrivée.

Elle désigna la voiture d'Ella qui venait de se garer au bout de la rue.

Ar- Oui, c'est elle.

Elle se retourna vers ses amies.

Ar- Merci encore pour ce soir.

Elle enlaça chacune de ses amies.

Ar- Vous envoyez un message à Ezra quand je suis partie?

Em- Bien sûr.

Ar- D'accord bonne nuit les filles.

Ha/Sp/Em- Bye!

Aria rejoignit sa mère en voiture.

El- Alors tu as passé une bonne soirée?

Ar- Oui, c'était exactement se dont j'avais besoin.

Ella et sa fille se sourirent avant de partir. Une fois la voiture hors de leur champ de vision, Spencer envoya un message à Ezra. Il sortit du cinéma à peines quelques minutes plus tard et se dirigea vers les filles en souriant.

Ez- Hey… rebonjour.

Sp/Em/Ha- Salut.

Ez- Je… je voulais vous remercier pour se que vous avez fait pour Aria et moi ce soir.

Em- Vous êtes important pour Aria et on sait que vous vous aimez.

Ez- Oui, et bien, ça compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi se que vous avez fait.

Sp- Si jamais vous avez encore besoin de nous on sera là M. Fitz

Ez- Encore merci.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

Ez- Oh et… vous devriez probablement m'appeler Ezra et oublier le vouvoiement… Vous êtes les amies d'Aria après tout et je ne suis plus votre prof.

Ha- Bien sûr Ezra!

Spencer, Ezra et Emily rirent légèrement devant l'enthousiasme d'Hanna.

Sp- Ça sera avec plaisir Ezra.

Ez- Je devrais y aller maintenant… Je suppose qu'on se reverra. Passez une bonne fin de soirée.

Em- Oui, toi aussi.

Sp/Ha- Au revoir.

Ezra les salua avant de partir un énorme sourire accroché aux lèvres après la soirée qu'il venait de passer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alors heureuse? :p Sans rire j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, c'est en fait un des chapitres que j'avais en partie écrit il y a plus d'un an et que j'ai amélioré avec quelques petites scènes en plus ;)**

**Maintenant pour la partie un peu plus triste, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre à cette fanfic (en 4 ou 5 parties), même si cela me fait mal au coeur que cela soit bientôt terminé, je suis contente d'avoir pu la finir surtout après un hiatus de plus d'un an. Ne vous inquietez pas se ne sera pas la fin des fanfics pour moi j'ai plusieurs idées en tête pour de nouvelles histoires, même si je prendrais probablement une petite pause pour faire la traduction de cette fic en anglais.**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ;)**

**Passez une bonne journée XO**


	22. Chap10: Love Alone Is Worth The Fight 1

**Chapitre 10: Love Alone Is Worth The Fight (part 1)**

Ella parcourait sans vraiment y réfléchir les couloirs d'Hollis. Elle les connaissait quasiment par cœur pour les avoir parcourut en temps qu'étudiante, avant d'y venir pour voir son mari au travail. Cependant ce n'était pas pour le voir qu'elle était là aujourd'hui, il était encore à sa conférence et devait rentrer le lendemain. Non, elle était là pour voir Ezra, M. Fitz, l'homme qu'elle pensait être un ami jusqu'à se qu'elle découvre qu'il sortait avec sa fille depuis des mois. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il était venu chez eux avec Aria pour leur dire la vérité sur leur relation. C'était il y a plus de deux semaines et pourtant Ella se rappelait chaque parole qui avait été prononcée ce jour-là comme si c'était hier. Bien sûr depuis le temps, elle avait pu réfléchir à cette situation, c'était même presque la seule chose qu'elle avait fait. Cette nouvelle avait agi comme une bombe dans la famille et il ne se passait pas une discussion sans que le couple d'Aria et Ezra ne soit mentionné. La plupart du temps Byron était celui qui ramenait cela sur le tapis, essayant de trouver une nouvelle manière de punir Ezra à chaque fois. Aria tentait en vain de le faire changer d'avis, quand elle n'allait pas se réfugier dans sa chambre, et Mike restait le plus souvent silencieux, car les rares fois où il parlait, c'était pour défendre sa sœur et Byron le faisait rapidement taire. Ella se retrouvait au milieu de ce désordre, essayant de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

La situation était loin d'être simple, malgré se qu'Aria aurait souhaité et que se que Byron pensait. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout simplement dénoncer Ezra à la police ou envoyer Aria en pension, tout comme ils ne pouvaient pas accepter sans sourciller que leur fille sorte avec son ancien professeur de vingt-trois ans. Il allait falloir du temps et beaucoup de discussion pour arranger les choses. Byron ne semblait cependant pas décidé à changer d'avis de si tôt. Il avait décidé qu'Ezra était coupable et ne pouvait rien apporter de bon à Aria. Ella de son côté commençait doucement à se faire à l'idée qu'Aria était amoureuse d'Ezra et qu'il en était, apparemment, de même de son côté. Elle n'était pas encore prête à l'accepter, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que c'était la réalité. Ses discussions avec Aria lui avaient montré que sa fille était plus que sérieuse à propos de cette relation. Ezra était devenu une part importante de sa vie au fil des mois, une part cachée certes, mais une part importante quand même. Il avait su être là pour elle, quand ses parents ne le pouvaient pas et aujourd'hui il représentait autant pour elle que ses amies ou sa famille. Aria l'avait clairement dit à sa mère lors d'une de leurs discussions, il ferait parti de sa vie, que ses parents l'acceptent ou non. Cette affirmation avait surpris Ella dans un premier temps car jamais Aria n'avait autant défendu une personne que ses parents n'appréciaient pas. Avant, elle avait toujours pris leur avis en compte quand ils pensaient qu'un ami ne semblait pas fréquentable ou dangereux, mais cela avait changé avec Ezra. Il était là pour rester peu importe leur avis. Ella s'était alors rendue compte que si elle ne faisait pas un effort pour comprendre cette relation, et qu'elle agissait comme son mari, elle pourrait perdre sa fille.

Le climat de tension constant qui régnait entre Aria et son père n'était pas sain et Ella savait que garder sa fille enfermée et couper ses contacts avec ses amies ne l'étaient pas non plus. Un jour, Aria pourrait décider qu'elle en avait assez de cette situation et s'enfuir avec Ezra. Si ce jour-là arrivait, Ella aurait perdue sa fille pour de bon. Il était hors de question de laisser cela arriver. Ella ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer tout le bien que cette soirée entre amies avait fait à sa fille. Elle ne l'avait plus vu sourire ainsi depuis des jours et cela lui faisait plus que plaisir de la revoir ainsi. Le lendemain Aria avait même décidé d'aider sa mère à préparer le repas pour elles et Mike, et ils avaient tous les trois passés une excellente journée ensemble en allant se balader avant de terminer par une soirée jeux de société. La bonne humeur et les rires avaient de nouveau remplis la maison. En allant se coucher Ella s'était demandée si la journée aurait été aussi bonne si son mari avait été là, mais elle avait préféré ne pas s'avouer la réponse.

Le lendemain, Ella avait passé une nouvelle fois en revue les dernières semaines. Le changement d'attitude d'Aria depuis que son père et elle l'avaient puni, les discussions qu'elles avaient eu, celles d'avec son mari également, se que Spencer lui avait dit à propos d'Aria et Ezra et surtout le sourire retrouvé de sa fille ce week-end… Ella se rendit alors compte que si elle voulait vraiment faire un effort et tenter de comprendre sa fille et cette relation, elle devrait parler avec l'autre personne impliquée dans cette histoire… Ezra, et la conversation qu'elle avait eu au déjeuner fini de la convaincre que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Mike était passé rapidement dans la classe d'Ella pendant la pause déjeuner pour lui faire signer une autorisation. Elle lui redonna la feuille après l'avoir fait.

M- Merci maman.

El- A quelle heure est-ce que ton entraînement se termine aujourd'hui?

M- Sûrement vers 18 heures. Pourquoi?

El- Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller dîner en ville avec ta soeur.

M- Ouais, ça serait cool. Tu veux que je la prévienne?

El- Non, je la verrais après les cours.

M- Ok.

Mike commença à se diriger vers la porte mais se ravisa.

M- Hey maman?

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

El- Oui?

M- Ce weekend était vraiment sympa.

El- Oui, c'est vrai.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

M- Tu sais que c'est parce qu'Aria se sentait mieux après que tu l'aies laissé passer cette soirée avec ses amies.

Mike était au courant de la véritable soirée de sa sœur, mais il ne voulait pas la dénoncer auprès de leur mère.

El- Oui, je m'en suis rendue compte Mike.

Il acquiesça légèrement avant de se décider à dire se qu'il avait vraiment en tête.

M- Tu ne crois pas que vous avez été un peu dur avec Aria?

El- On dirait que tu le penses.

M- Eh bien, je sais qu'elle ne vous a pas dit la vérité à propos d'Ezra et elle, mais tu ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir quand tu vois la réation de papa. Elle ne mérite pas ça,

Ella écouta attentivement son fils. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à discuter avec Aria et elle savait à quel point Mike aimait sa grande sœur.

M- Peut-être que papa et toi pourriez être un peu plus indulgents avec elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle recommence à s'enfermer dans sa chambre, je déteste la voir aussi triste.

El- Moi non plus je n'aime pas ça Mike.

M- Alors peut-être que tu pourrais parler à papa. Il ne nous écoute pas moi et Aria, mais si tu pouvais juste le convaincre...

El- J'essaierais de lui parler pour laisser un peu plus de liberté à Aria, mais il ne doit pas être courant pour ce weekend... pas encore.

Mike resta silencieux un instant. Il savait que son père était encore loin de refaire confiance à Aria et qu'elle devrait probablement attendre plusieurs semaines avant que les choses ne redeviennent normales, si elles le redevenaient un jour entre eux.

M- Tu crois qu'il acceptera Aria et Ezra un jour?

Ella le fixa quelques secondes, prise de court par sa question.

El- Je ne sais pas Mike.

Il hocha légèrement la tête.

M- Et toi?

Il savait que sa mère n'avait pas un avis aussi tranché que Byron sur la question, puisqu'elle avait discuté avec Aria, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûre de savoir où elle se situait pour l'instant.

El- J'essaie encore de comprendre, c'est un processus.

M- Tu sais, il est bon pour elle. C'est un mec bien et je sais qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

El- Tu l'as vu?

M- Ouais, je lui devais des excuses.

Ella sourit légèrement. Elle était un peu surprise de savoir que son fils avait été voir M. Fitz, mais vu sa raison, elle ne pouvait qu'être fière. Sa réaction montrait à quel point il avait mûri récemment.

M- Et puis comment j'aurais pu savoir se qu'il éprouvait pour Aria sans lui parler.

Oui, Mike avait définitivement grandi, peut-être même un peu petit trop pour son propre bien.

M- Et toi?

Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif, n'étant pas sûre de sa question.

M- Tu lui as parlé?

C'était une chose à laquelle elle n'avait cessé de penser dans la matinée.

El- Pas encore.

M- Je pense que tu devrais le faire. Tu ne peux pas comprendre leur relation si tu ne vois qu'un seul côté.

Ella hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête et Mike lui fit un petit sourire avant de quitter la salle de classe. Les mots de son fils avait touché Ella. Il avait raison, elle ne pourrait pas accepter leur couple, et comprendre leur relation si elle ne voyait que le point de vue d'Aria. Bien sûr Ezra leur avait en partie expliqué ses décisions quand il était venu chez eux, mais Ella ressentait le besoin d'avoir une discussion seule à seul avec lui pour mieux comprendre ses motivations et pour répondre aux questions que leur dernière discussion avait entraîné. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé d'aller le voir après les cours et qu'elle se retrouvait maintenant à naviguer dans les couloirs d'Hollis.

La porte du bureau d'Ezra entra enfin dans son champ de vision et elle prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper, la discussion qu'ils auraient promettait d'être intéressante.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu et désolé pour le petit retard j'étais malade :(  
><strong>

**Comme toujours laissez un petit review pour me donner votre avis ;)**

**Vous l'aurez probablement deviné la suite sera la discussion entre Ella et Ezra, comment est-ce que cela va se passer? Réponse ce weekend! (Samedi matin si je peux ou dimanche soir vu que je ne serais pas chez moi)**

**Lisa34 merci beaucoup pour ton review ça m'a donné le sourire pour toute la journée XO**

**Le titre de ce chapitre est tiré de la chance "Love alone is worth the fight" de Switchfoot écoutes recommandée ;)**

**Passez une bonne journée!**

**PS: Retour de PLL et premiere de Ravenswood ce soir! :DDD**

**Oh et Marlene sera présente à la convention de PLL! :DDD**


	23. Chap10: Love Alone Is Worth The Fight 2

**A/N: Coucou! Avant tout je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui ont laissé un review sur le dernier chapitre vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir :)**

**Lisa34: Merci encore une fois pour ton commentaire :) Et pour te répondre non la BIG révélation ne sera pas dans cette fic. Je laisse de côté l'intrigue A dans cette fic (mais peut-être que je ferais un one shot avec cette intrigue ;))**

**Waxonwings: Thank you so much for your review :) You may have seen that I also posted a part of this fanfic in english and I plan on updating this version after I finish the french version. It just takes me more time to do it because I need a betareader ;) Again thank you!**

**J'ai réussi à détourner un ordi pour vous postez la suite avant demain soir ;) J'espère que vous aimerez ;)**

**Disclaimer: PLL ne m'appartient pas (sinon on aurait pas à attendre 2 mois et demi pour voir les nouveaux épisodes!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10: Love Alone Is Worth the Fight (part 2)<strong>

Ezra était allongé sur le canapé de son bureau, concentré sur la lecture de la nouvelle d'un de ses élèves, l'histoire d'un homme s'échappant la veille de son mariage avec une femme qu'il vient de rencontrer. Il se promit de mettre l'histoire de côté pour qu'Aria puisse la lire, il était sûr qu'elle l'adorerait. Peut-être que Mike pourrait passer pour la lui donner… Ses pensées furent interrompues par la personne qui toqua à sa porte.

Ez- Oui.

Il ne se leva pas, restant concentré sur son travail. Ces élèves savaient qu'il restait plus tard le lundi après-midi, et la plupart en profitait pour venir déposer leur devoir ou lui poser des questions sur leur note.

El- Est-ce que je peux t'interrompre?

Ezra se tourna vers la voix, surpris de voir qu'Ella était là.

Ez- Oui, entres.

Il quitta rapidement la position détendue dans laquelle il était et se leva face à elle, cachant difficilement sa nervosité.

Ez- Je peux te proposer un chocolat chaud ou une pomme.

El- Merci, mais non.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, Ezra ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, heureusement pour lui Ella ne resta pas silencieuse longtemps.

El- Je repensais à la conversation qu'on a eu l'autre jour, et je me disais qu'il était temps que je viennes te parler.

Ezra sourit légèrement, sachant qu'elle n'était pas là pour répéter les menaces de son mari, du moins cela n'en avait pas l'air.

Ez- Je serais heureux de répondre à tes questions Ella.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire en retour, même si ce n'était pas encore les sourires amicaux qu'elle avait pu lui donner ces derniers mois. Ella ferma la porte du bureau pour que leur conversation reste privée.

Ez- Est-ce que tu veux t'asseoir?

Il désigna le canapé de la main.

El- Oui, merci.

Ils allèrent s'installer chacun à un bout. Ezra posa nerveusement ses mains sur ses genoux, tandis qu'Ella semblait un peu plus détendue malgré la situation.

El- La seule personne pour qui je m'inquiète en ce moment est ma fille. Je veux la protéger et je veux qu'elle soit heureuse.

Ez- Je veux la même chose Ella. Aria compte pour moi… énormément.

El- C'est se qu'elle m'a dit à propos de toi. J'ai beaucoup parler avec elle et elle m'a donné sa version des choses, mais j'aimerais connaître la tienne. Aria est sans aucun doute plus mature que la plupart des adolescentes, mais tu as vécu plus de choses qu'elle et tu aurais dû être le plus responsable dans cette situation.

Même si elle ne semblait pas aussi en colère que le jour où il avait discuté avec elle pour la dernière fois, Ezra pouvait sentir qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore pardonné d'avoir autoriser cette relation pour commencer.

Ez- Je sais qu'Aria et moi, cela n'a pas commencé dans la meilleure des situations mais on ne peut pas changer ça. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle quand je n'aurais pas dû et depuis j'ai tout fait pour rendre notre situation plus simple. J'ai essayé d'ignorer se que je ressentais pour elle, mais cela m'a seulement montré à quel point je tenais à elle.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester loin d'elle, mais également qu'on ne pourrait pas être ensemble si j'étais son professeur, c'est pour ça que j'ai quitté Rosewood High. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle continue à mentir pour nous protéger et je ne voulais pas garder notre couple caché.

Ezra se tût un instant, prenant une minute pour préparer se qu'il allait dire. Sa nervosité l'avait quitté au fil de ses mots et il ne quitta pas Ella des yeux.

Ez- J'aime Aria de tout mon cœur et je ne veux pas le cacher au reste du monde. Je sais que les gens nous jugerons au début et qu'ils ne seront probablement pas d'accord avec notre relation, mais je me fiche de se qu'ils pensent. Je veux juste pourvoir me balader en ville et aller au restaurant avec la femme que j'aime… tout comme n'importe quel autre couple parce qu'on est comme eux. On commande des plats à emporter, regarde des films ensemble, on a des disputes stupides et des blagues que nous seuls comprenons… La façon dont nous nous sommes rencontrés n'était pas classique mais je peux t'assurer que tout le reste de notre relation l'est. On est juste deux personnes qui s'aiment et on veut partager notre bonheur avec les gens proche de nous.

Ella s'était tu pendant son discours et elle prit quelques secondes pour assimiler tout se qu'il venait de dire. Elle avait compris à quel point Aria tenait à Ezra et il venait à son tour de lui prouver qu'il tenait à elle. Byron et elle ne pourraient pas les tenir éloigner éternellement et si ils tentaient de le faire ils le regretteraient sans aucun doute amèrement.

El- Je comprends se que tu m'as dit Ezra et je vois tout les efforts que tu as fait pour essayer de protéger Aria.

Il regarda Ella, sentant qu'elle n'avait pas terminé de lui dire se qu'elle pensait.

Ez- Mais?

El- Mais je ne suis pas encore prête à accepter votre relation. Ce n'est pas parce que je veux en parler que je suis d'accord avec. Je sais que comparer à l'attitude de mon mari, je pourrais en donner l'impression mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Ez- Donc tu veux que je m'en ailles aussi? Loin des yeux, loin du cœur.

El- C'est se que pense Byron, mais je ne pense pas que t'envoyer en prison arrangera les choses.

Ez- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste?

Ella était sur le point de répondre, mais le téléphone d'Ezra se mit à sonner. Ils tournèrent tous les deux leurs yeux vers l'objet qui était sur la table basse, laissant apparaître le nom de Spencer sur l'écran. Ezra se maudit intérieurement pour avoir enregistrer son numéro sous son vrai nom. Il releva les yeux vers Ella pour se justifier mais elle le devança.

El- Vas-y, réponds. Je suis sûre qu'Aria aimerait te parler.

Il fut surpris par sa réponse et voulut lui répondre, mais encore une fois elle fut plus rapide.

El- N'essayes pas de le nier. J'avais le pressentiment qu'elle était toujours en contact avec toi.

Ils étaient découverts et pourtant Ella ne semblait pas vraiment en colère contre eux, alors Ezra se saisit du téléphone tout comme elle le lui avait dit.

Ez- J'en ai pour une minute.

Il lui fit un léger sourire avant de se lever pour s'éloigner du canapé et répondre au téléphone.

Ez- Allô?

Ar- Hey Ezra.

Il se relaxa instantanément en entendant le son de sa voix.

Ez- Bonjour Aria.

Ar- Ca fait tellement de bien d'entendre ta voix. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à toi après Samedi.

Ez- Moi aussi. Écoutes Aria…

Ar- Et j'ai passé un super week-end avec Mike et maman. Je crois qu'elle commence peut-être à changer d'avis pour nous. Peut-être qu'elle me laissera bientôt te voir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais tenir sans t'embrasser…

Un frisson le parcourut au ton d'Aria, même à des dizaines de kilomètres elle parvenait à le troubler, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser continuer. Il devait l'informer de la présence de sa mère.

Ez- Aria… elle est là.

Ar- Qui?

Ez- Ta mère est dans mon bureau en ce moment-même.

Ezra l'entendit étouffer un cri de surprise avant de lui répondre.

Ar- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?

Ez- On discute.

Ar- De nous?

Elle semblait inquiète.

Ez- Oui.

Ar- Comment ça se passe?

Ez- Je suis… pas sûr.

Ar- Mais elle ne t'a pas menacé au moins?

Il rit légèrement en l'entendant, on aurait dit qu'elle lui demandait si Ella n'était pas venu pour le tuer.

Ez- Non, non tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça.

Ar- Bien.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Ez- Je devrais probablement y aller maintenant Ar.

Ar- Oui, bien sûr. Je t'appelle demain.

Ez- Ok. Au revoir.

Ar- Ezra, je t'aime.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces mots. Jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de l'entendre dire cela.

Ez- Je t'aime aussi Aria.

Il raccrocha avant de retourner auprès d'Ella, qui avait probablement écouter leur conversation, du moins la partie qu'elle pouvait entendre.

Ez- Désolé.

El- Ne t'excuses pas de lui avoir parler.

Ez- Ce n'est pas se que je faisais.

Il se rassit à ses côtés avant de continuer.

Ez- Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir menti à propos de nous qui étions toujours en contact.

El- On ne vous a pas vraiment laisser le choix.

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire et Ella l'observa un instant.

El- Tu étais au cinéma Samedi soir, n'est-ce pas?

Ezra hésita à répondre.

El- J'ai vu le visage d'Aria quand elle est sortie… Elle peut passer une bonne soirée avec Spencer, Hanna et Emily, mais le sourire qu'elle avait montrait beaucoup plus que ça.

Il la regarda sachant que cela ne servait à rien de mentir.

Ez- J'étais… J'ai essayé de rester loin d'elle pour la protéger… mais je ne peux pas… je l'aime beaucoup trop pour cela.

Ella acquiesça. Même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer avant, elle s'était doutée que sa fille avait vu Ezra Samedi soir. Sa bonne humeur du week-end ne pouvait pas seulement être dû à ses amies. Bien sûr elle n'aimait pas que sa fille lui ai menti, mais d'un autre côté, elle était soulagée de savoir qu'Ezra pouvait rendre sa fille aussi heureuse. Ils lui avaient tous les deux dit se qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, mais voir réellement comment ils s'affectaient l'un l'autre valait plus que n'importe quel discours. Cette soirée ensemble avait redonné le sourire à Aria, et il y a quelques minutes Ella avait pu voir que ce coup de fil avait fait la même chose pour Ezra.

El- J'aime ton honnêteté avec moi Ezra et je peux voir à quel point tu tiens à Aria alors… je vais vous donner une chance de me prouver se que tu viens de dire.

Il la regarda attentivement se demandant se qu'elle avait en tête.

El- Je veux vous voir ensemble, voir comment vous agissez l'un avec l'autre. Cela ne veut pas dire que j'approuve, mais je veux comprendre votre relation et je ne pourrais pas le faire entièrement si je ne sais pas comment vous êtes lorsque vous êtes ensemble.

Ezra n'en revenait pas de l'opportunité qu'elle venait de leur donner. Si elle voulait vraiment les voir ensemble, cela ne pouvait qu'être bon signe.

Ez- On fera tout se que tu veux Ella.

El- Je ne veux pas que vous changiez parce que je serais là, soyez naturels.

Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'ils agissent comme ils pensaient qu'elle voulait qu'ils agissent, au contraire Ella voulait voir la réalité.

Ez- On le sera.

El- Bien…

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de continuer. Si elle voulait les voir ensemble, elle devrait le faire avant le retour de Byron, et il n'était pas question de le faire en public.

El- Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir?

Ez- Non, je n'ai rien.

El- Alors est-ce que tu veux venir dîner à la maison? J'aimerais pouvoir faire cela à un autre moment, mais Byron revient demain de sa conférence et je suis certaine qu'il ne serait pas d'accord avec moi concernant ce dîner.

« Ne pas être d'accord » serait un euphémisme pour décrire la réaction de Byron si il venait à apprendre cette soirée, mais Ella ne pouvait pas s'en soucier pour le moment. Elle gérerait son mari quand il reviendrait, pour l'instant elle devait s'occuper de sa fille.

Ez- Il n'y a pas de problème, je serai heureux de venir ce soir.

Il lui sourit amicalement. Si le dîner avait lieu ce soir, il aurait beaucoup moins de temps pour stresser.

El- Bien, je te verrais à 19h alors.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Ez- Ella, merci de faire ça. Cela me touches vraiment que tu nous écoutes. Je te le promets on est comme tout les autres couples.

El- Oui, on en discutera après le repas. Au revoir Ezra.

Ez- Au revoir Ella.

Elle quitta la pièce et Ezra ne put s'empêcher de laisser un soupir de soulagement lui échapper tout en souriant. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une conversation avec Ella en se réveillant ce matin, et il s'imaginait encore moins à terminer sa journée par un repas chez les Montgomery, sans Byron certes, mais cela restait un dîner important. Les choses semblaient enfin s'améliorer pour Aria et lui.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: J'ai l'impression de me répéter à chaque fois, mais vraiment un review de votre part me fera extrêmement plaisir :)**

**On arrive bientôt à la fin de cette fic (qu'il faut que je termine!) donc la suite sera posté mercredi, je vous laisse spéculer sur se qui se passera lors de ce dîner ;)**

**Passez un bon weekend :)**


	24. Chap10: Love Alone Is Worth The Fight 3

**A/N: Bonsoir! Merci merci merci merci à toutes pour vos reviews! Et bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices ;)  
><strong>

**MarieP: Merci pour ton review, je connais beaucoup de fics Ezria mais quasiment toutes sont en anglais, dis-moi si ça t'interesse et je te donnerais quelques titres ;) pour se qui est du français les one shots sur le site sont plutôt pas mal notamment ceux de constance et MissTagada ;)**

**Je vous laisse lire la suite avec le repas d'Ezra chez les Montgomery ;)**

**Disclaimer: Pretty Little Liars ne m'appartient pas :(**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 10: Love Alone Is Worth The Fight (part 3)<strong>

Lorsque Mike revint chez lui après l'entraînement il fut surpris de voir sa sœur dresser la table dans le salon.

M- Je croyais qu'on allait dîner en ville?

Aria releva la tête vers son frère.

Ar- Il y a eu un changement de plan.

Il lui lança un regard interrogatif et remarqua alors les quatre assiettes sur la table.

M- Papa est rentré plus tôt?

Ar- Non… maman a invité Ezra à dîner.

Aria lui fit un petit sourire. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que sa mère est fait cela, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire. Elle allait revoir Ezra ce soir, et plus important, ce geste de sa mère lui montrait qu'elle était peut-être prête à accepter leur couple. Aria lui avait sauté dans les bras quand elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle en rentrant à la maison. Toute l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressentit après son coup de fil avec Ezra avait alors disparu. Elle ne savait pas se que son petit ami avait pu dire à Ella, mais de toute évidence cela avait été assez convaincant pour qu'elle l'invite à dîner.

M- Vraiment?

Ar- Oui, il devrait bientôt arriver.

Mike ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la joie de sa sœur.

M- Eh ben, ça explique pourquoi tu t'es mise sur ton 31.

Il lui fit un sourire taquin voyant que malgré sa joie, elle était un peu stressée. Aria lui répondit par une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Ar- Hé.

M- Je te taquine Ar. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. Ezra va l'épater.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'expression de son frère avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Ar- Merci Mike.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait l'un de l'autre Ella les rejoignit dans le salon.

El- Mike bien tu es rentré. Je suppose que ta sœur t'a déjà dit que nous avons un invité ce soir?

M- Oui.

El- Tu te joindras à nous pour le dîner?

Mike lança un regard à sa sœur.

M- Oui, je serais définitivement là.

Même si leur mère ne semblait pas avoir organiser ce dîner pour mettre Ezra en pièces, son soutien ne pourrait pas faire de mal à Aria et son petit ami.

El- Bien, va te changer alors. Aria et moi on va finir de préparer le repas.

Mike acquiesça avant de monter rapidement à l'étage.

Ar- La table est mise, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide à faire?

Ella répondit au sourire de sa fille avant de retourner dans la cuisine avec elle. Cela lui faisait plaisir de la voir aussi joyeuse et de pouvoir de nouveau passer du temps avec elle sans qu'une dispute n'éclate. Ella n'avait pas non plus pu s'empêcher de remarquer tout le soin qu'Aria avait prit pour se préparer pour le dîner. Certes c'était dans les habitudes de sa fille de faire attention à se qu'elle portait, mais sa tenue pour la soirée avait définitivement été choisie pour impressionner, elle, tout comme Ezra. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était assez mature pour cette relation et jusqu'à présent Ella ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle le semblait, mais elle ne pourrait se décider définitivement qu'après ce dîner.

La mère et la fille terminaient de préparer l'entrée quand la sonnette résonna dans la maison. Elles échangèrent un regard.

Ar- J'y vais.

Elle fit un petit sourire à Ella avant de se diriger vers la porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle fut accueilli par le magnifique sourire d'Ezra qui était plus qu'élégant dans son costume noir et sa chemise bleu ciel.

Ez- Bonsoir.

Ar- Bonsoir.

Aria ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention que cela soit plus qu'un petit baiser, mais quand leurs bouches se touchèrent, elle ne trouva pas la force de se reculer immédiatement. Elle fit glisser ses lèvres contre les siennes pendant quelques secondes avant de ne pouvoir résister à passer sa langue contre lui. Ezra dû réprimer un gémissement devant son action et cela le ramena rapidement à la réalité de leur situation. Il se recula doucement d'elle et fut rassuré quand il vit que la porte masquait le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

Ezra posa ses yeux sur Aria, et remarqua la tenue qu'elle portait. C'était la même robe noire que lors de sa dernière invitation à dîner chez les Montgomery. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui dire à quel point cette robe lui allait bien cette fois-là et il comptait bien se rattraper.

Ez- Tu es sublime.

Le sourire d'Aria s'élargit sous son regard.

Ar- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder en souriant.

Ez- C'est pour toi.

Il lui tendit l'un de des deux bouquets qu'ils avaient à la main. Celui-ci était un bouquet de roses rouges, les préférées d'Aria.

Ar- Merci, elles sont magnifique.

Ils se sourirent de nouveau, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Ella les rejoignit suivi de Mike qui venait de descendre.

El- Ezra, merci d'être venu.

Ez- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Tiens elles sont pour toi.

Il lui donna le second bouquet, qui contenait cette fois des lys blancs.

El- Merci. On devrait les mettre dans l'eau. Mike tu peux lui faire visiter?

M- Bien sûr.

Ella et Aria s'éclipsèrent dans la cuisine avec leurs bouquets et Mike se rapprocha d'Ezra pour lui serrer la main.

M- Je suis content de te revoir.

Ez- Moi aussi Mike.

M- Alors comment tu te sens?

Ils s'avancèrent vers le salon tout en discutant.

Ez- Je suis un peu nerveux, mais avant tout je suis content que ta mère m'ait invité.

M- Oui, j'ai été un peu surpris de l'apprendre, mais c'est une bonne chose, alors ne t'inquiètes pas, et puis je serais là pour vous aider si les choses ne se passent pas comme prévues.

Ez- Merci Mike.

Ils continuèrent à discuter encore quelques minutes avant qu'Ella ne les invite à passer à table. Ezra et Aria s'installèrent côte à côte, Mike en face d'eux et bien sûr Ella en bout de table. Les premiers instants ensemble furent un peu étrange, personne ne sachant vraiment comment agir face à cette nouvelle situation. Heureusement, tout comme il l'avait promis, Mike intervint pour désamorcer la situation.

M- Alors Ezra, t'as vu le dernier match des Sixers?

Aria lança un regard confus à son frère.

Ez- Oui, c'était une belle victoire.

El- Tu aimes le basket Ezra?

Il se tourna vers Ella.

Ez- J'essaies de regarder un match quand j'en ai l'occasion.

El- Est-ce que tu joues?

Ez- Quand j'étais plus jeune oui, mais maintenant je fais seulement du jogging et du vélo. J'essaie de rester en forme.

El- C'est une bonne chose, tu devrais emmener Aria avec toi.

Aria lança un regard interrogatif à sa mère.

Ar- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça?

Ez- J'ai essayé une fois, mais elle ne tenait pas le rythme.

Elle se tourna vers Ezra.

Ar- Quoi? Quand?

Ez- Tu ne te souviens pas quand on est allé dans ce parc à Philadelphie et que tu m'as demandé de rentrer après le premier kilomètre qu'on venait de courir?

Il lui fit un sourire taquin.

Ar- Je… j'étais… malade ce jour-là.

Ezra rit légèrement à sa réponse, sachant très bien qu'elle ne l'était pas.

Ez- Si tu le dis.

Ella ne put s'empêcher de sourire et sa fille se tourna vers elle.

Ar- Je l'étais.

El- Je te crois chérie… mais tu dois admettre que tu n'es pas très athlétique.

Cette fois ce fût sa mère qui adressa un sourire taquin à Aria.

Ar- Oui, et bien, papa et toi ne m'avez pas donné ce gêne, c'est Mike qui l'a eu.

M- Oui, et toi tu as le gêne de geek des livres.

Il fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur, et la conversation continua avec la même bonne humeur alors que les plats défilaient. Le malaise qui s'était installée en début de repas avait rapidement disparu et tous passait une excellente soirée.

Ella ramena le dessert sur la table, un gâteau au chocolat plus qu'appétissant, et servit à chacun une part.

Ez- Hum, c'est très bon Ella. C'est toi qui l'a cuisiné?

El- Avec l'aide d'Aria.

Ez- Eh bien c'est délicieux.

El- Merci, est-ce que tu cuisines?

Ez- Je sais faire quelques plats.

Aria laissa échapper un rire à la réponse d'Ezra.

Ez- Quoi?

Ar- Je crois que « quelques plats » c'est exagérer tes compétences en cuisine.

Ez- Ok, comment est-ce que tu les décrirais alors?

Ar- Hum… horrible me vient à l'esprit.

Ez- Vraiment? Ce n'est pas se que tu m'as dit la première que j'ai cuisiné pour toi.

Ar- Oui, mais je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser… et tu ne t'es pas amélioré depuis chéri.

Aria lui fit à son tour un sourire moqueur prenant ainsi sa revanche sur le début de repas. Elle se retourna vers sa mère et Mike qui avaient suivit leur échange en souriant.

Ar- Il a même réussi à faire brûler des œufs une fois. Des œufs! C'est la chose la plus facile à faire.

Ils rirent tous les trois de la maladresse d'Ezra et Aria lui adressa de nouveau un sourire taquin.

Ar- Je suis quasiment sûre que tu ne mangerais que des plats à emporter si je n'étais pas là.

Ez- C'est pas vrai.

Ar- Tu as un citron dans ton frigo… un, il commence à avoir de la fourrure.

Ez- Ok, peut-être qu j'ai besoin d'aller faire les courses.

El- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ezra. Je me souviens que quand on allait à l'université, le sol de notre appartement à Byron et moi était quasiment fait de boîtes de pizza.

Tous rirent à l'anecdote et ils terminèrent la soirée en évitant toute référence à la cuisine pour le bien d'Ezra.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous as plu comme toujours laissez moi un review pour me donner votre avis ;) **

**Le prochain chapitre devrait être posté le weekend prochain et sera peut-être le dernier de cette fic (j'ai un peu de mal à l'écrire donc il pourrait y avoir 2 parties).**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas même si cette fic se termine j'ai d'autres histoires de côté. Un one shot devrait bientôt être posté et j'ai une fic en cours d'écriture mais je ne suis pas encore sûre de comment la poster vu qu'il y a pas mal de flash back (une version de l'histoire d'Ezria si ils ne s'étaient pas rencontré dans le bar et avait commencé par être élève et prof)**

**Passez une bonne soirée et bon courage pour celles dont les vacances se terminent ;)  
><strong>

**XO**


End file.
